A family come together
by Celticgirl84
Summary: REDDIE FIC - What happens when Mel leaves Philip and his sister with Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

A complicated family

This is my first Waterloo Road fanfic, please review.

I don't own Waterloo Road the BBC do.

This is the story of Melissa Ryan and her Kids, I have tried to base the story slightly on this current season, but I have added a new character so it's a bit different.

_Aimee Ryan is the Daughter of Melissa Ryan and Derek Ryan, she is 12 years old at the start of the story._

_Philip Ryan is the daughter of Melissa Ryan and Peter Walker he is 15 years old at the start of the story_

_Melissa married Peter in 1992 and had Philip in 1993, they split without divorcing in 1994 when she met Derek. She married Derek in 1995 and son Philip changed his name to match his mothers. Aimee was born in 1996._

Rachael Mason woke up in the hospital, she felt groggy and disorientated, she didn't know where she was, a few moments later and she had came around, a nurse came to her and took the tube which had been helping her breath out of her throat.

_Nurse - Hi Rachel, your in hospital you were in a fire and have been unconscious for the past few weeks_

_Rachael - How are the kids, how's the school _

She was worried that someone or something really bad had happened

_Nurse - Everyone is fine, why don't you relax, you shouldn't talk to much yet_

A few weeks later Rachael was home and ready for her first day back at school, all the kids in the school were really excited for her to be coming back, they didn't always show it but they really appreciated all that Miss Mason does for them, she may be strict, but she is always fair.

On her first day back, she met a new family, the Kellys, she knew they were going to be trouble, the youngest was still a baby, but the other 4 would be coming to Waterloo road. The day was very eventful with the youngest kid yielding a gun.

Although Rachel was glad to be back she wished this one day would have been calmer.

Later that day, Rachael met with her sister Melissa, she was moving from Scotland after a breakup with her husband. Rachael was really excited about it, she and Melissa hadn't seen each other in almost a year, she really missed her niece and nephew.

Melissa had bought a small 2 bedroom house about half a mile from Rachael, she hadn't actually visited it yet, but Rachael had picked up the keys and met with the delivery men before Mel got there.

They were finishing to unpack when Rachael noticed that none of her nieces stuff was here. She asked the delivery men about it, but they said that was everything.

Rachael looked at her watch, Mel said she would be here about six it was now half past and she wasn't there yet, she looked out the window and saw her old ford fiesta drive up the drive way. Rachael was surprised when she only seen Philip, she wondered why Aimee wasn't there as well.

Rachael went out the door and greeted her sister and nephew.

_Rachael – its so nice to see you both_

_Melissa – You too, can't wait to get settled into the new house, that flat in Glasgow was tiny._

_Rachael – Where's Aimee_

_Melissa – She wanted to stay with her Dad, and I could only afford a 2 bedroom house, so thought it was best._

Rachael was shocked Aimee had always for some reason clung to her mother, she was always a shy neverous child. And Rachael had been looking forward to see her niece.

A few days later Rachel and Eddie interviewed a few people for the job of Adult training co-ordinator although she knew her sister was not qualified she though she would do a good job, and convinced Eddie that she was the right person for the job, Eddie had no idea that Melissa was her sister. The next week, Mel started her job, and Philip started Waterloo Road as a year 11. Rachael was nervous for him, Philip was a nervous boy much like his sister, but he also lacked social interactions and sometimes acted geeky, which Rachael knew would not go down well with some of the kids like Bolton and Paul.

Mel was pretty good at her job and eventually it came out that she was Rachael's sister and Philip her nephew which was pretty hard for poor Phil.

One day Philp was passing Rachaels office, she took this as an opportunity to talk to him, he had been pretty quiet around her, and she had a feeling there was more to Aimees disappearance than met the eye.

_Rachael - Philip, could I have a word please_

_Philip – The bells just went and I have Budgen for English, I can't be late._

_Rachael – Im glad you are taking school so seriously, but I really want to talk to you, can you sit down._

Philip entered the office and sat down on the seat across from his aunts, Rachael sat on the big brown office chair, she leant back and swivelled slightly before looking at her newphew

_Rachael – So hows your first few weeks been here, we don't seen to have had a chance to catch up_

_Philip – Its fine, I spoke to you yesterday, everything is fine_

Rachael had indeed spoke to him yesterday, but Mel was there, she wanted to speak to hime on his own.

_Rachael – I know, I just wanted to make sure, in case you want to tell me anything without your Mum being around._

_Philip – Aunt Rachael, everything is fine, I promise_

_Rachael – OK, I just wanted to make sure, I thought may be you would be missing your sister_

_Philp – No, its pretty good without her, means I can get into the bathroom in the morning_

_Rachael – Do you really mean that?_

_Philip – No, but she can't stay with us, its just the way it is. I wish sometimes that it wasn't. but it's the right thing_

_Rachael – Why can't she stay with you?_

Philip was getting nervous, he wanted to be honest with his aunt, but she just could not know.

_Philip – She just can't, look can I please get to class_

Rachael knew not to push it Philip was getting agitated, it would be better to leave it, all she knew was that he really did miss his sister and Mel was refusing to talk to her on the subject,


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

Melissa and Eddie were getting close, it confused Eddie as he always thought that Rachael had feelings for him, but since the fire, they have been growing further and further apart, but Eddie couldn't help being mystified by Melissa.

Eddie had asked Melissa to move in, her new house was pretty small and she and Philip were always falling over one another.

Philip asked him mother not to go, but she said this is what was best for there family and he agreed.

They arrived at Eddies place, it was a lot bigger than what Philip was used to.

_Eddie – Why don't I show you to your room Philip_

_Philip ­– Sure that would be great Thanks_

They both walked upstairs with Melissa following behind. Eddie pointed out his and Mel's bedroom followed by his son Michaels room for when he stays, he finally took them to Philips.

_Philip – Wow this room is huge, bigger than at home_

_Melissa – This is your home now Phil, everything is going to be great now._

_Eddie – We'll leave you now to settle in, if you need us we will be downstairs._

The next day Philip wondered down to the kitchen after getting ready for school, he found his mother there.

_Melissa – Philip, just the person I want to speak to, Eddie asked me last night if I would Marry him?_

_Philip – and, what did you say?_

_Melissa – I said yes of course, its what's best for our family_

_Philip – Do you love him?_

_Melissa – Of course I do, I just want for us all to be a happy family again_

_Philip - So Aimee is coming back, you said us all to be happy _

_Melissa – She can't come back Phil, you must realise that, we wont be together if Aimee is here_

_Philip - whatever, but you do know you can't marry Eddie_

Philip got up and left the table, he decided he would walk to school, he had to get out of the house and away from his mother, she made him so angry, and he knew she would hurt Eddie.

Philip got to school early he noticed that his Aunts car was there and decided to visit her, he walked to her office and gave a knock at the door, she signalled to come in.

_Rachael – Philip, you're here early, how's your new house_

_Philip – Its fine_

There was an awkward silence, he wanted to tell Rachael everything, but knew he couldn't

_Rachael – So why are you here Philip, its not even 8 yet_

_Philip – I wanted to go for a walk and clear my head, Mum, she got engaged to Eddie last night_

Rachael looked as though someone had gave her grave news, but she tried to hide this from Phil.

_Rachael – well that's good, isn't it?_

_Philip – I guess, _

_Rachael - Is there something else you want to tell me?_

_Philip – I just miss Aimee, I never thought I would hear myself say that, when she was around she annoyed me, but I miss her, its lonely without her_

_Rachael – I know, I wish she was here to, have you spoke to your mum about it_

_Philip – I have tried, but there is nothing she can do about it_

_Rachael – Do you want me to talk to her?_

_Philip – No that would make things worse I'll be fine_

_Rachael – OK, but if you need to talk, remember that I'm here_

Rachael knew there was something going on that she didn't know about, she wanted her nephew to be OK, she wasn't sure what was upsetting him but was sure that it had something to do with Melissa.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Waterloo Road

Philip was sitting in the school computer lab, he knew social networking sites were not allowed, but he knew a proxy website which would let you onto bebo, he knew his sister had an account so he logged on, he found her straight away and sent her a message, he knew he wasn't suppose to make contact, Derek had made that perfectly clear, but he was worried, he knew how violent and aggressive Derek could get. He was worried about Aimee and just wanted to know she was safe.

The school bell rang distracting Philip from what he was doing; he quickly made his way to Mrs Campbell's art class. They were soon sitting at their groups trying to redraw pictures from a magazine, which in Philips eyes was a stupid exercise, he hated Art and Mrs Campbell was his least favourite teacher.

Bolton's phone vibrated quietly, alerting him to a text message, which he looked at.

_Bolton - Janece is getting her melons done_

_Philip – What to 38 DD_

_Kim – Whets that DD for downright depressing which is what I'm beginning to think about you and your attitude to Woman._

Kim soon saw Karla's work; she was very impressed and showed the rest of the class her work. The bell soon rang and everyone got up and left for Maths with Mr Lawson.

Once the class had settled down, Eddie started to teach the class about quadratic formulae and equations, when he heard noise from the back of the class.

_Philip – Maths is for saddos and geeks_

_Bolton – Ha what like you, you mean_

_Danielle – you got his ears just right_

_Alisha – He looks like a hobbit Bilbo Baggins_

The 2 girls looked over to Philip who looked less that pleased. He stood up and walked over to Karla.

_Philip – I'm not the freak here, you are_

_Eddie – OH Get out of here!!_

Philip walked out the class; he knew Eddie was going to be furious.

_Eddie – That was out of order, I want you to go back into class and apologise._

At break Eddie had told Rachael and Mel about what had happened, Philip was in his Aunts office with his mother, the head teacher and deputy head.

_Rachael – Philip, I'm so disappointed in you, what you said to Karla really hurt her_

_Philip – she shouldn't have drawn me_

_Eddie – Grow up Philip, it was just a picture_

_Rachael – Did you apologise to Karla_

_Philip – Yeah, I did, can we forget it now_

_Rachael – No we can't just forget it, you can't hurt people and expect it to be just OK. You need to think about the consequences of your actions_

Melissa had been quiet through this, she wasn't as good at disciplining as her fiancé or sister, she guessed they had more practise at it, but this was her son, and she should say something.

_Melissa – Philip, I am so angry with you right now you know what you did was wrong_

_Philip - Don't you tell me what is right or wrong, you're the last person who can lecture me on that, your not exactly the best roll model_

_Eddie – Philip. Don't talk to your mother like that; right now this is all about you_

_Philip – If this was anyone else it wouldn't be such a big deal_

_Rachael – Philip, this is about you, and its not about anyone else, I expect more from you, and as a consequence you can spend the rest of the week in afterschool detention. Now on you go breaks about to finish and I suggest that you head to your next class._

Philip got up and left, and headed to his next class, leaving the 2 sisters alone with the man they both loved.

_Rachael – What was that all about Mel, why is Philip so angry with you_

_Melissa – I wish I knew Rach, he has been so moody lately_

_Rachael – Its nothing to do with the fact that he's missing his sister_

_Melissa – Please Rach, just leave it, this has nothing to do with you._

The bell rang and Mel went to teach her adult literature class and Eddie to another maths class.

Later that day Eddie received a message from Aimee, she really wanted to meet him, she hated living with her father he was an alcoholic and abusive to her, but she knew the consequences of coming to live with the rest of her family.

Philip hated that his sister felt this way as much as he missed her he knew that she was doing it to save their mother, but he just wished he could have them both, and he was worried over his mothers engagement to Eddie, he didn't want to see her married again, he was in French class with Steph Haydock, he hated French, and wasn't the least bit interested.

_Steph – Philip I asked you a question, What do you think the answer is, what is French for Good morning, have you seen my hat_

Philip replied with a bad French accent something you would hear on Ello Ello

_Philip - Goodz Morning, haves you zeen my hatz_

Steph walked over to him, he knew he shouldn't have joked; she had been in a terrible mood since Maxine died, and no one could blame her.

_Steph – I think you should go to the cooler, you obviously are not taking my class seriously_

Philip stood walked out and went to the cooler, a few minutes later Rachael walked by, every time she walks by the cooler she has a look inside to see who is there, this time she was surprised to see her nephew. She pushed the door aside and looked at her nephew.

_Rachael – I though I made myself clear earlier, I didn't want to get anymore bad reports from teachers about your behaviour_

_Philip – I didn't promise anything, besides you can hardly call Miss Haydock a teacher_

_Rachael – Philip what is going on with you, your not your usual self, I'm not stupid you know._

_Philip – Aimee emailed me, she's scared, she doesn't want to be with her Dad, but she can't be with us either_

_Rachael – I still don't understand, why can't your sister be here in Rochdale with us?_

_Philip – If she is here, then Mum goes to Prison. Mum is still married to my Dad and is married to Derek._

_Rachael – What, she's suppose to be marrying Eddie in a few weeks, Philip are you sure_

_Philip – Yeah Aunt Rachael, I'm sure. I have tried to speak to Mum about it, but she keeps saying that she will sort it, but I don't see how_

Rachael took Philips hand, he was shaking she was glad that he had finally opened up to her.

_Philip – Aunt Rachael, we need to get Aimee here, she's not safe with her Dad. Derek is violent, he hits her and she's scared that he's going to kill her._

_Rachael – OK I'll try and sort it, you go back to class, and try not to worry._

He walked out the door felling a weight off his shoulders, now his Aunt knows, hopefully she can fix there life.

Rachael was furious with her sister, she wanted to talk to her and Eddie, they both needed to know what was going on.

A few minutes later Mel and Eddie were with Rachael in her office.

_Eddie – Rachael is something wrong?_

_Rachael – You could say that, Mel threes something you are keeping from us, do you care to share_

_Melissa – I don't know what you are talking about_

_Rachael – I've spoke to Philip, he's terrified for his sister, you didn't tell me that Aimee is staying with Derek only to save you from going to jail,_

_Eddie – Jail, what the hells going on_

_Rachael – I guess she lied to you too, it seems my sister is still married_

_Eddie – What, what about your wedding in 3 weeks, were you ever going to tell me_

Mel was sitting crying, she hated that this had all came out now, she wasn't a bad person, and she just let things go a little

_Rachel – No Eddie you don't understand, she's still married to 2 men, Derek, Aimee's Dad and Peter Walker Philips father._

_Melissa – Please Rachael, don't tell the police, I can't go to Jail_

_Rachael – I'm sorry, but Aimee is suffering, Philip has spoke to her, she's being abused, she can't stay with that man, I won't let her_

_Eddie – What you're letting your daughter stay with a violent man? Mel I don't think I know you at all_

_Rachael – I'm sorry Mel, I need to phone the police._

Mel ran out of the office in search for her son, she needed to see him she wanted to take him and run far away where no one could find them, but before she found him the police arrived, they arrested Mel and contacted social services in Glasgow to find Aimee

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Waterloo Road

Rachael Mason was nervous, she was driving to Glasgow to pick up her niece, the police had easily located her, and she had been in a children's home for the past day. Mel had been given bail, but had been ordered to stay away from her children; Rachael had been given a temporary residency order for both Philip and Aimee. Eddie had been hurt by Mel's behaviour towards him, but he knew he would get by; all this taught him was how much he really loved Rachael.

Rachael was approaching the End of the M74, she new she was near the children's home, the Sat Nav signalled for her to go left and she would be there in about 20 minutes. It was pretty accurate and she was soon there, she rang the door bell, and was greeted by a nice woman who showed Rachael around. Rachael was surprised by how Dark and Gloomy the home was, she hated that Aimee had to stay here last night, but was sure that it was better than with her father, who had also been arrested after Aimee had agreed to testify against him, she was a smart girl for her age and realised that this was her only chance to get rid of him forever.

Rachael was directed to a bedroom, she walked through and seen 2 girls sitting on 2 different beds, one she noticed straight away as her niece, Aimee always looked a lot like Rachael, they had the same colouring and the same beautiful shape of face, she was a lot older looking than she remembered it was a long time since she seen her.

She was a slim girl and her brown hair was long, it looked as though it hadn't been cut for a while, she looked up and smiled the same beautiful smile that Rachael has.

The room she was in had a horrible smell, as though there hadn't been a window opened in years, Rachael looked at the windows which had bars on the outside confirming her suspicion.

_Aimee – Aunt Rachael, I thought you had forgot about me_

Aimee jumped up and hugged her Aunt tightly; Rachael wrapped her arm around her.

_Rachael – No, of course not how could I forget my favourite niece, I got here as fast as I could, I think I broke the speed limit a few times_

They sat down on Aimee's bed, Rachael wrapped her arms around her niece who cuddled into her, she finally felt safe and secure with someone

_Aimee – Will it be OK for me to stay with you, I don't want to be with anyone else_

_Rachael – Yep, I've sorted it, you are coming to mine, Philip is staying at mine too._

_Aimee – Great, can't wait to get out of here, I never slept last night at all_

_Rachael – Well lets get going, where's your stuff._

Aimee got up and lifted up a small bag.

_Aimee – This is everything I own, not much_

_Rachael – well I'm sure we can sort that, maybe go on a shopping spree, now let's gets going._

They made their way to Rachael's Sports car and started their drive to Rochdale, it took about 4 hours and Aimee fell asleep for most of the journey.

They finally arrived home Rachael and Aimee were greeted by Eddie and Phil.

_Philip – I'm so happy to see you again_

_Aimee – Me as well_

Rachael handed Philip Aimee's small bag.

_Rachael – Can you take that up to Aimee's room and we will follow you up._

Philip walked up the stairs followed by Rachael and Aimee, she had never been in such a huge posh house before, she was more accustomed to tiny cold, dark houses, and this place seemed like heaven.

_Aimee - This room is huge, I've never had a double bed before_

_Rachael – Glad you like it sweetie, now we'll let you settle in, and I'll get some dinner, how does Chinese Sound?_

_Philip – Good, is Eddie Staying_

_Aimee – Is he your boyfriend Aunt Rachael?_

_Rachael – No, he's my deputy head, and a close friend_

_Philip – Yeah and he was engaged to Mum_

Philip and Rachael left Aimee's Room, to give her a chance to settle, before they had dinner.

_Philip – I'm really glad she's home Rach_

_Rachel – I know me too_

A few days later Aimee was to start at Waterloo Road as a year 9. She was nervous about her first day, but she had got on to know Eddie well and was hoping to make some friends.

She went down stairs to find Rachael in the living room with some paperwork out, Philip was still upstairs.

_Rachael – Good morning, are you ready for your first day of school honey_

_Aimee – Yeah, I'm a little nervous, people might make fun of me since I'm your niece, Philip say people take the mick out of him_

_Rachael – well if anyone says anything to you, then you come straight to me, but there does have to be some rules for us at school. When your there I have to treat you and your brother like any other pupils, that means you have to address me as Miss Mason._

_Aimee – OK, but what if we are on our own_

_Rachael – Well I guess its OK them, lets get a move on, I hope your brothers ready._

The 3 of them headed off, Aimee got out of the car and Philip showed her where her first class was, it was English with Miss Kerreshi.

Aimee was sat next to Sambuka Kelly, she was nervous, she didn't know any of these people and didn't know what to expect.

_Sam – Hi, I'm Sambuka Kelly, but my friends call me Sam_

_Aimee – Hi Sam, I'm Aimee Ryan, It's my first day here today._

_Sam – Are you Irish, my Mums Irish_

_Aimee – No Scottish, I used to live in Glasgow_

Jasmine started the class, and Aimee was surprised to hear her Scottish Accent. The book the class was reading was nearly finished; there was no way Aimee could catch up, so Jasmine asked Aimee to write an essay on a place she loved. She decided to write about her favourite place Loch Lomond. It was the last place she saw Rachael, she had came up to Scotland 2 years before and went on holiday with Mel, Philip and Aimee, she was so happy then, and loved the place.

Soon Aimee found that it was lunch already, she had managed so far to avoid the subject of her Aunt, no one had asked her yet, and she assumed since she started half way through the year people assumed they were no relation.

She found her way to the cafeteria with Sam and Lauren and got a tray, the 3 girls were sitting at a table when she seen her aunt walking through the door. Sam and Lauren pointed over to her.

_Lauren – That's Miss Mason, she's the head_

_Sam – Yeah, she's a pretty good head, I like her_

_Lauren – I don't she's way to strict, have you met her yet_

Aimee didn't see any point in lying, everyone would find out eventually anyway.

_Aimee – Actually I have met her, she's my Aunt_

_Lauren – Seriously, _

_Aimee – Yeah, is that going to be a problem_

_Lauren – No, I mean it must be a pain sometimes, but I bet it has its advantages_

_Aimee – She's nicer than you think, she's always been really good to me_

_Sam – Yeah me too, I think there could be worse people to be related to._

Rachael saw Aimee with Sam and Lauren, they weren't bad girls, but they could play the madam sometimes. Rachael was eager to see how Aimee was getting on, but she didn't want to embarrass her niece, she decided to go over and speak to her, she would just pretend to be meeting a new pupil for the first time.

_Lauren – Shh, she's coming over_

_Rachael – Hi Aimee isn't it, how's your first day been so far?_

Sam and Lauren laughed they thought Miss Mason pretending to not know Aimee was pretty funny. Rachel looked at the girls, not getting what was so funny, before she could say anything Aimee spoke.

_Aimee – I've told them already, didn't think there was any point in hiding it_

_Rachael – That's good, you didn't answer my question, how's your first day been?_

_Aimee – Fine, we were in English, Music, History and Science._

_Rachael – And what have you got after lunch?_

_Aimee – Maths with Mr Lawson and French with Miss Haydock_

_Rachael – OK well enjoy the rest of your day, Lauren, Sam I trust that you will show Aimee around. And Aimee I'll see you in the car park at 3.30._

_Sam – Yes Miss_

_Aimee – OK, later._

The 3 girls were getting on very well, Lauren and Sam didn't seem to mind who her aunt was, well at least they weren't letting on if they did. The bell rang and the girls made their way to the maths department, they climbed the stairs and turned left to Mr Lawson's class. They were the first there and were waiting outside, Eddie walked up towards the class, Aimee was surprised she knew she had heard the name Lawson before, but didn't link it with Eddie.

_Eddie – Hi girls, why don't you go in and take a seat, you won't need your books, I have a test for you all to sit._

_Aimee – A Test, but it's my first day_

_Eddie – You should have covered the material before_

Aimee walked into the class, they desks had been laid out individually for a test, she took a seat and got her pen, pencils, rulers, and calculator out, she had no idea what the test would be on or what she would need. The rest of the class came and, and groaned about having a test.

Aimee looked at the test; she had no clue what it was about. Aimee had never told her Aunt, but she missed a lot of maths classes when she lived in Scotland, School was never a priority for her father, and maths was the class she had every morning, she was never out of her bed on time.

She tried to work out what to write, but it wasn't working, nothing made sense, she flipped the page over, but again, none of it made sense, the rest of the class were scribbling away, they obviously knew what to write.

Eddie noticed that Aimee had not written anything, he had checked the curriculum for the Scottish Education Authority to check what Aimee should know, and he knew that she should have known this. The bell rang signalling the end of the test, Eddie collected them and Aimee rushed out of his class, she didn't want to talk to him at the moment, she knew he must have noticed her lack of writing.

_Sam – Aimee, wait for us, French is this way_

Aimee stopped and waited for Sam and Lauren

_Lauren – So how was your test, it wasn't as bad as I though_

_Sam – Yeah it was OK_

_Aimee – it was fine, I think I got most of it right_

Aimee lied the last thing she wanted was for her friends to think she was thick. The Girls got to French, Aimee was glad, Miss Haydock seemed more fun, they hardly did any work.

Eddie walked to Rachel's office, he was confused about Aimee's test, and though maybe Rachel could explain.

_Eddie – Rachel, does Aimee have a problem with maths?_

_Rachel – Not that I know of, why?_

He handed her the test that she sat, Rachel looked at it bewildered.

_Rachel – Its Blank_

_Eddie – Yeah I know, that's what baffled me, she should have done this last year_

_Rachel – Its her first day, maybe she was overwhelmed, I'll talk to her when we get home_

_Eddie – Have you had any word on Mel's trial_

_Rachel – Yeah its in 2 weeks, she's still on bail, but the kids don't want to see her._

_Eddie – Do you want me to come round tonight, maybe I can talk to Aimee_

_Rachel – No, its OK, you don't have to do that, I'll talk to her tonight, and try to get to the bottom of it._

As promised Sam and Lauren took Aimee to the car park, where they waited at Rachel's car for her.

_Sam – That is one cool sports car_

_Aimee – Yeah its OK I guess_

Rachel came out the main building towards the car with Philip. Lauren and Sam went home and Rachel drove Philip and Aimee home.

The car drove up the driveway the kids were being quiet, Philip was quiet as usual and Aimee really didn't want to talk about her day. She was worried about how she was going to cope with school, and how disappointed everyone would be in her.

_Rachel – Aimee, I asked you a question_

She was in a world of her own and didn't notice her Aunt asking her a question.

_Aimee – Sorry what is it?_

_Rachel – I was asking how you got on with the rest of your day, I know that Eddie was planning on giving your class a test_

_Aimee – Yeah he did_

The arrived at home and got out the car Rachel opened the boot and got her laptop, she still had loads of work to be getting on with,

_Rachel – OK kids, in the house and start your homework_

They got into the house and Aimee did what she was told, she only had history homework, so she made a start on it in her room. Rachel put her laptop on; she wanted to check the curriculum of the schools in Scotland for Aimee's year. She looked at the clock it was 5 pm, she started making dinner, and Philip came down and put the TV on. Before Melissa left Rachel still had council Telly or the bog standard 5 channels, but now she got satellite put in.

Soon the 3 of them were sitting round the dinner table eating dinner. Aimee was just picking at hers.

_Rachel – Aimee, is there something wrong sweetie_

_Aimee – no, I'm OK_

_Rachel – Is this something to do with what happened in maths class_

_Aimee – Eddie told you then, I'm sorry, I just didn't know the answers_

_Rachel – OK, well I guess we can sort that, I'll ask Eddie if he will come over and you and he can go through the work to try and catch up._

_Aimee – That sounds good_

_Rachel – All right love, ill give him a call after dinner_

Rachel called Eddie and explained to him, he said he would be right over. He soon was, and Aimee and he were going though the material, once he had explained basic trigonometry she felt much better.

_Eddie – See it's not so hard_

_Aimee – I know, I just never did it before_

_Eddie – I thought you should have done this last term_

_Aimee - I should have but I kept on missing maths last term, it was first thing in the morning every day and I was never up on time. After Mum left things went downhill, and Dad didn't really care if I went to school or not._

_Eddie – Well, not to worry, you're a smart girl, so long as you come to class im sure you can get back up to speed._

_Aimee – I will, I promise_

_Eddie – Good because tomorrow we start a whole new section simultaneous equations._

Rachel came into the dining room.

_Rachel – Eddie do you want a coffee?_

_Eddie – That would be great, we're just about finished here. Now Aimee, you keep this text book, you didn't get one today._

_Aimee – Thanks Eddie_

_Rachel – Aimee, why don't you go and get ready for bed_

Aimee went upstairs and Rachel sat at the table with Eddie they both looked at each other, and the look lasted for a few seconds, Rachel always felt better when Eddie was with her, she felt easy with him, and always did.

_Eddie – She's a smart girl Rachel, I don't think there is too much to worry about_

_Rachel – Well why didn't she know anything on the test_

_Eddie – Apparently she didn't make most of her maths classes last year, they were first thing in the morning._

_Rachel – Well she lives with her headmistress now, I don't think being late is going to be much of a problem for her anymore._

They both laughed, Eddie loved hearing Rachel's laugh, it always made him feel happy , she had a lovely laugh.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed, I'm glad you enjoyed it**

Several weeks had passed, and Mel's trial was to start in a few days. It was due weeks ago, but she skipped her bail and went to Mexico. Derek's trial had already been, and Aimee had given evidence via a video link, Rachel was trying to be there for her, but she didn't know what else she could do. Aimee had been through a lot in the past year, and as well as abusing Aimee, Derek had also been charged with dealing drugs from his home, something which Rachel had no idea about. She wasn't sure wither or not Aimee knew, but thought she should talk about it.

It was Thursday after school and Rachel decided now would be the best time to bring up this situation with her niece, Philip was in the living room playing some video game that he liked, and Aimee was in her room, she had been spending a lot of time in there recently.

Rachel walked up the stairs and knocked on Rachel's Room door before going in.

_Rachel – Hi Sweetie, how's things going_

_Aimee – I'm good thanks, just trying to do some French homework_

_Rachel – Aimee can I ask you some questions, its just I had no idea about your Dad dealing drugs_

_Aimee – I promise, I never ever touched them, I never took them and I never dealt them, he asked me to a few times, he wanted me to take them to school to sell to the kids there, but I promise, I never did._

_Rachel – OK, I believe you, I just wanted to make sure you were all right_

_Aimee – Aunt Rachel, I'm fine really, in fact I'm happier here with you than I have been for 2 years since Mum left. Mum left because he found out about her being married before and it was after he was gone he started breaking the law. He was short of money, it was always Mum that worked not him. _

_Rachel – Well your safe now, that's the main thing_

She lent over and kissed her niece.

_Rachel – I'll let you get on with your homework_

_Aimee – Aunt Rach, is Eddie coming over tonight?_

_Rachel – No, why would he be?_

_Aimee – No reason, its just that I know you like him, and I know he likes you too_

_Rachel – How would you know that, besides Eddie is my deputy head and he was engaged to my sister, remember_

_Aimee – Well he's a good man, and mum never deserved him. I would be happy if you got together and I'm sure Philip would be too_

_Rachel – That's good to know, now I'll go make dinner and you finish your homework._

Rachel left the room, was she really that obvious, she liked Eddie in fact she loved Eddie, and what if Aimee was right, did Eddie really feel the same way about her.

The next day in School Eddie was in Rachel's office as usual before registration, she thought maybe she and him should talk about what Aimee had said.

_Rachel – Eddie, Aimee said something to me last night, she asked if you and I were going to get together_

_Eddie – Why would she say such a thing?_

_Rachel – She said that she can tell we both like each other, I just have a feeling that she is going to try and play matchmaker, that's all_

_Eddie – And is she telling the truth, do you like me?_

_Rachel – you know I like you, you have supported me through all of this._

_Eddie – Rachel I love you._

He didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out, and he was sure she wouldn't have the same feelings for him, but its true, he has loved her since the day Mika threw up over her, and she comforted her in her office, she knew then that Rachel was a good woman.

_Rachel – Do you really mean that?_

_Eddie – Yes, I do, I always have, I was never really happy with Mel, I just didn't want to be alone anymore_

_Rachel – Eddie, I love you too._

They walked towards each other and kissed, they were both enjoying it so much. Suddenly the bell went off alerting them to where they both were.

_Eddie – I have year 11 maths just now, but I'll come by straight after and see you._

He rushed out of her office towards his class, he felt as though he was on cloud 9.

The School day soon finished, and Eddie was at Rachel's house that night, they had explained to the kids about what had happened, they both seemed happy for there Aunt, and agreed that Mel didn't deserve Eddie.

Rachel and Eddie both agreed that there was no point in hiding there relationship from the school, in fact they had to inform the LEA, as Rachel was technically Eddies boss, they knew that there was a chance that one of them would be moved schools, but the board agreed that they worked well as a team and that for the moment they both would do fine in Waterloo Road in the same roles as before.

Mel's trial was also due to start on Monday, Philip didn't want to go, but Rachel thought that she should attend, as Aimee was not 14 yet she wasn't allowed to be in the court room.

Aimee was not concentrating in her English class, Jasmine thought this was unusual, and as her form teacher should have a word after class, she asked her to say aside.

_Jasmine – Aimee is everything OK_

_Aimee – Yeah I guess, why?_

_Jasmine – You weren't paying attention and that's not like you_

_Aimee – Promise you won't say anything to anyone if I tell you?_

_Jasmine – I promise_

_Aimee – My mum is on trial today, she'll probably go to prison, see she was married to 3 men at the one time_

_Jasmine – I see, I didn't know_

_Aimee – And my Dad, he's in Bar-L, you know what that is don't you_

_Jasmine – Yeah, I'm from Glasgow too I know what you mean_

_Aimee – I don't know why I'm so worried, because I'm better without them, things are so much better in Rochdale than they were in Glasgow._

_Jasmine – I guess that's normal after all they are your parents_

_Aimee – Can I ask you a question, where in Glasgow are you from?_

_Jasmine – Bellahouston_

_Aimee – I was from the Govans, but Philip went to Bellahouston Acadamy for a little while, my Dad wanted me to go to St Michaels of Govan_

_Jasmine – I went to the same school as your brother then_

_Aimee – The school I went to last year, it was probably the worst in the whole of Glasgow_

_Jasmine – I wouldn't disagree with you there, it didn't have the best reputation, but neither did this school and I think its fair to say it's a pretty good school_

_Aimee – Yeah, it is, well I better go I have choir practise._

After Choir practice Aimee met her brother, she was eager to find out what had happened with her Mother, but he hadn't heard any thing yet, her next class was maths, so she would visit Eddie before the class started to see if he knew anything, she just had to try and get away from Lauren and Sam for long enough. She finally got away from them and made her way to Eddie's class, he was sitting at his desk marking some work.

_Aimee – Eddie, can I talk to you_

_Eddie – Sure you can, whats up?_

_Aimee – I was just wondering if Aunt Rachel had called you about Mums trial_

_Eddie – Nope not yet, _

_Aimee – Shouldn't it be over by now_

_Eddie – Look, it could take a while, it depends on wither your mum pleads guilty or not_

_Aimee – I know, I just want to know what's going on._

Once she was home, Rachel didn't say much about it, all she said was that Mel pleaded not guilty.

The next day, The whole school had heard about Mel, there had been a bit in a local newspaper about it, they even wrote about Aimee's father being behind bars in Glasgow. It wasn't what either her or Philip wanted. She seen Sam and Lauren coming, she hoped they would still be friends to her.

_Lauren – You must be the luckiest girl alive, what I would give to get rid of my mum and dad._

_Aimee – What, no, its not like that, I haven't seen my mum in ages and my Dad well I hate him_

_Sam – My dad's a bit like that too, he was always hitting my mum and bullying us into doing what he wanted, your better off without him, the best day of my life was when my Dad went to jail_

_Lauren – But your mum wasn't a slut Sam_

_Sam – What 5 kids with 5 fathers, Aimee and I are not that different, she's just lucky to have a good Aunt to look after her,_

_Aimee – You have your mum, she seems great_

_Sam – She is now, she's stopped drinking_

_Aimee – I know that everything my mum did was wrong, but I still want to see her, I want to know if she ever cared for me_

_Sam – Well why don't we ditch class and go to court_

_Lauren – Will Miss Mason not be there_

_Aimee – Don't know, she said she had a meeting with the LEA, but I think she might go after it _

_Lauren – OK lets do it, lets go._

The 3 girls left the school and jumped on a bus into Manchester; they got to the court, and somehow managed to sneak into the public gallery.

When Mel was brought out she looked so scared Aimee hated seeing her mum like that with handcuffs on and so depressed, what she did wasn't so bad, she just didn't get a few divorces, it wasn't like she murdered anyone.

Mel looked up and saw Aimee, she shouted for her, she hadn't seen Aimee for so long, she has always loved her, but she had to choose being with Philip or being in jail. She choose to be with Philip at least then one of her kids would be happy.

_Judge – Silence in Court_

_Mel – But my daughter is here, she's only 12_

Mel cried she didn't want her daughter to see her at her lowest point. The Judge adjourned the trial, and a court official came to talk to the 3 girls.

_Court Official – Girls you need to be 14 to come in here_

_Aimee – I'm sorry, I just wanted to see my mum_

_Official – I'll call your school, they can come and get you_

Half an hour later Eddie and Rachel arrived, and picked the 3 girls up in the school minibus.

_Aimee – I'm sorry we didn't go to class, I just wanted to see Mum_

_Rachel – Lets get back to school and we can talk_

_Aimee – Lauren and Sam, its not there fault, they didn't want me to come myself_

_Eddie –Come on girls, into the bus and we can discuss this when we get back to waterloo road_

The 5 of them got back to Waterloo Road, it was hard to be angry with the girls, they were good at heart.

_Rachel – OK Girls, I know that I should be angry with you for cutting class, and that I should be sending you all to detention, but under the circumstances I don't think that will benefit anyone_

_Eddie – Saying that, it is still serious and if any of the 3 of you cut class again you won't get off so lightly_

_Rachel – All right, why don't you go and enjoy the rest of your lunch_

_Lauren – Thanks Miss for not giving us detention_

_Rachel – Just remember, I won't be so nice next time_

_Aimee – Are you going back to court, I want to know what happens with Mum_

_Rachel – Yes, but I promise I will let you know the second I hear anything._

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly, Aimee hadn't heard a thing from Rachel by the time school finished, she and Philip started walking home, when her phone rang, it was Rachel, she told her that she would meet them at home. They soon found out that Mel had been sent to Larkhall Prison for 8 year. 2 years for each of her marriages and 2 for skipping bail.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to those who have reviewed.

I don't own Waterloo Road

Aimee was settling in well now, Lauren and Sam were great friends to her. Philip however was a different matter, he was about to turn 16, and it seemed he was the only virgin in his class, not only was he the only virgin, but he had never even kissed a girl.

His Birthday came, and he went to school as normal, he got out the car with his sister and headed into the school building, he was walking up the stairs when he saw Rachel and Eddie.

_Eddie – Heres the birthday boy, how does it feel the big one six_

_Philip – Good thanks_

Philip continued walking up the stairs as Rachel and Eddie walked down the stairs.

_Rachel – You know he has asked me to have a party at mine tonight_

_Eddie – It could be good for him, bring a sense of normality for him_

_Rachel – Will you come, you can help me if it gets out of control_

_Eddie – I don't know, I haven't been to a house party for years, I might need to dust off my old glow sticks._

_Rachel – Plus you will be my only chance of Adult conversation all night_

_Eddie – So you'll stay at the house with them all night, why don't you and I go out and leave the kids in themselves_

_Rachel – Because, the house might get wrecked, plus Aimee is too young to stay in herself whilst a party is going on_

_Eddie – Why don't you ask Rose if Aimee can stay at Sam's tonight, then you and I can have a night out together_

_Rachel – I'd rather not, I don't want Aimee to think we want rid of her, maybe the 3 of us could go out then_

_Eddie – Sounds Good._

Aimee met up with Sam and Lauren before class.

_Sam – What are you doing this weekend?_

_Aimee – not sure, Philips having a party, so I'll probably get stuck in with Aunt Rachel and all his saddo friends_

_Sam – That rubbish, why don't you both stay at mine?_

_Aimee – That would be good, _

_Lauren – Yeah, we can get some DVD's and stuff_

Aimee walked to her Aunts office at lunch time, she wanted to ask her if she could stay at Sam's. She knocked on the door and walked in, Rachel was sitting at her desk.

_Aimee – Hi_

_Rachel – Hi Sweetie_

_Aimee – Can I stay at Sam's tonight?_

_Rachel – I don't know, it's your brothers party, and he's having a few friends over, I think he wants you to be there_

_Aimee – OK_

Just at that Kim came in with Eddie, they wanted to talk to Rachel about the Sex Ed class that Kim just had with the year 11's.

_Eddie – Rachel, we need to talk to you, _

_Rachel – Aimee, why don't you go on your break now, I'll think about what you asked me_

Aimee walked out of the office, she hoped that Rachel would let her stay at Sam's she was really looking forward to it.

_Kim – Well the Sex Ed Class didn't go to plan_

_Rachel – Oh no what happened, am I going to have some angry parents to deal with_

_Kim – Well some of the boys started to brag about how much sex they had, I tried to make them think twice. Anyway some of the boys called Michaela a slag, and she replied by saying that she was a virgin. Then Philip decided it would be a good idea to say they same. Some of the kids thought it was funny, and Philip ran out of the class._

_Rachel – Where is he now?_

_Eddie – I don't know_

_Kim – I tried to talk to him afterwards, but he didn't want to listen._

_Eddie – Well how's that going to help, he's probably going to get more grief now you've brought it out in the open_

_Kim – Well someone clearly needed to… look I know that you're not his Mum, but someone does need to talk to him about sex_

_Rachel – Right well thanks Kim_

_Kim – All right_

_Rachel – Thank you_

Kim left the office leaving Rachel sitting at her desk and Eddie standing next to her

_Eddie – Great, she makes a mess and leaves you to pick up the pieces, just what you need._

_Rachel – OK, this is where I need to hold my hands up, because I need your help_

_Eddie – Hmm_

_Rachel – Oh Please Eddie, I just feel that this is too close to home for me and I know he's going to listen to you_

_Eddie – Rachel, some things are best left to sort themselves out. This is none of our business_

_Rachel – That's exactly what it is_

_Eddie – Just listen for a second, its his 16__th__ birthday, his mothers just been sent to jail, he's living with the Headmistress of his school. Now that's difficult for any kid to live with, let alone Philip. And now you want me to talk to him about how he's not had sex yet, you might as well just right happy virgin on his birthday cake and have done with it._

_Rachel – OK, maybe you're right. On another matter have you been speaking to Rose Kelly?_

_Eddie – No, why?_

_Rachel – Aimee wants to stay there with Sam tonight_

_Eddie – Well that's not a problem is it_

_Rachel – What if Phil wants her at his party_

_Eddie – He won't he's a teenage boy, he won't want his kid sister hanging around. Anyway I better go I have year 11 maths, I'll see how Philip is there._

Eddie was midway through his maths class.

_Eddie – If X is 500 what is Y?_

Most of the classes hand went up, in fact Phil was the only one that didn't raise his hand.

_Eddie – Phil?_

_Philip – Don't know_

_Eddie – Well it's not that hard, everyone else seems to have done it already_

_Bolton – Story of your life mate_

Everyone in the class laughed

_Eddie – Phil, a quiet word outside mate_

The class ohhed as they left

_Eddie – Just get on with your work_

Eddie and Philip were now standing outside the class

_Eddie – So, do you want to tell me what's up?_

_Philip – Nothing_

_Eddie – Well something is_

_Philip – Campbell tell you as well as the whole school?_

_Eddie – Look Ms Campbell's a bit in your face, just try and forget about it_

_Philip – May as well forget about my party as well, nothing to celebrate now, no ones going to want to come to some loser virgins party anyway. So I'm calling the whole thing off._

Philip walked back into the class.

At lunch, Kim noticed Philip sitting by himself, she went over to him.

_Kim – What's this I hear about you cancelling your party_

_Philip – Yeah, who's going to want to come to my party_

_Kim – I don't know, a party in the heads house, it's a once in a life time thing, I bet they would love to come, why don't you go and ask them_

_Philip – You think?_

_Kim – I think so, go on ask them_

Philip walked over to Bolton and Paul

_Philip – I'm having a party tonight at Mason's you want to be mates and come_

_Bolton – Oh yeah, leave the Invitations to me_

Bolton went to the computer lab with Phil and sent a general invite to everyone in the school.

Rachel took a walk to the dining room, she wanted to look for Aimee, she had seen Boltons Invitation for Phil's party, she thought Aimee staying at Sam's sounded good. She found them sitting in the dinner hall

_Rachel – Hi Girls_

_Aimee – Hi_

_Sam – Hi Miss Mason_

_Rachel – So Aimee do you still want to stay at Sam's tonight_

_Aimee – Yes please_

_Rachel – OK, I'll drop you off about 7_

_Aimee – Thanks Aunt Rachel_

_Rachel - OK, I'll see you later._

The school day was soon over and the weekend had started. Aimee had packed her bags, she knew that once they were at Sam's they were going back to her house to enjoy the party, they had to be out before her Aunt and Eddie got home at 11pm.

Aimee was helping her aunt make food in the kitchen; Rachel had brought lots of soft drink and party food. The doorbell rang and Philip answered, it was Eddie.

_Eddie – Ohh very nice_

He picked up a sausage roll, Rachel hit his hand

_Rachel – I think everything's OK, can you put that down? That was not for you_

_Eddie – I'm sorry_

_Philip – Are you guys staying_

_Eddie – No, Rachel and I are going out for a couple of hours, and Aimee is staying at Sams_

_Rachel – Yeah we are so no alcohol, Philip OK? And no smoking indoors and absolutely nobody upstairs. If there's any problems, anything at all give me a call_

_Eddie – Rach, Rach, Rach, shush now shush, now zip it, see you later mate._

Eddie and Rachel left the house with Aimee overnight back.

_Rachel – Do you think it's a good idea Eddie_

_Eddie – Yeah, he needs you to cut him some slack, especially after Kims been messing with his head all day, and we need sometime to ourselves, first date_

_Rachel – Yeah first date_

_Eddie – One rule, no mention of school or the kids, just us_

_Aimee – Guys I'm still here you know_

_Eddie – Rachel, did you hear someone_

_Rachel – No just us_

_Aimee – very funny, can we hurry up and go to Sam's then you can have your date, and I don't want to hear the details_

_Rachel – OK, come on in the car then_

Bolton and Paul suddenly appeared

_Bolton – Hi Miss_

_Rachel – Just a minute Eddie, Bolton can you come here please. What is that?_

_Bolton – It's all alcohol free Miss, Don't worry_

_Rachel – I'm relaying on you to keep things in order tonight, Bolton, make sure nothing goes wrong_

_Bolton – Don't worry, what's in it for me if it all goes cool?_

_Rachel – What's in it for you, you might just avoid spending the rest of your life in cooler, and take those glasses off whilst I'm talking to you OK._

Rachel took off the big silly glasses that Bolton was wearing whilst Aimee and Paul were in fits of laughter, Eddie also let out a small giggle. He liked it when Rachel was assertive.

_Rachel – Don't think I don't know about your little advertising campaign for tonight, if anything gets trashed then you are personally responsible, I'm serious._

_Bolton – Yes Miss_

_Rachel – Go on, I'm trusting you._

Rachel was worried, there seemed to be a lot of kids going into the house

_Eddie – Don't worry, After that little warning I'm sure everything will be fine_

Rachel soon arrived at The Kelly household.

_Rachel – OK Aimee, you be a good girl, do you want me to come in with you_

_Aimee – No, it's OK_

_Rachel – If you need me, give me a call and I'll come and get you_

_Eddie – Rach, I'm sure everything will be fine, now our film starts at 8 so we better get a move on_

_Aimee – bye, enjoy your date_

Aimee went into Sam's house and was greeted by Rose

_Rose – Oh, Hi Aimee love, are you going to this party too_

_Aimee – Yeah, Sam said I could come over before, _

_Sam – Yeah and I said she could stay the night, is that OK_

_Rose – Yeah that's fine love_

They both disappeared up to Sam's room, to put on some makeup

_Aimee – Where's Lauren_

_Sam – Her Mum won't let her stay here, she's such a snob_

_Aimee – Well Aunt Rach and Eddie are going to a movie at 8, so they probably won't be home till after 10, so if we leave then we should be safe_

_Sam – OK, lets get going._

The 2 girls walked back to Aimee's house, to enjoy the party.

_Philip – What are you doing here?_

_Aimee – It's my house too you know, but lets not mention this to Aunt Rach or Eddie OK_

_Philip – Well she better be out before she gets back_

_Aimee – Don't worry about that, her Movie doesn't start till 8_

_Philip – OK, but you better not drink anything_

_Aimee – Don't worry, we won't_

Aimee and Sam had a great time, they loved watching all the hot older guys. Aimee especially liked Paul.

Phil was trying his luck with all the girls, but none of them seemed interested. Aimee and Sam decided it would be best to head back to Sam's house.

Bolton came over to the girls, he thought maybe Aimee would know when Miss Mason would be due back.

_Bolton – Aimee, are you leaving so early_

_Aimee – Yeah, Mrs Kelly said we were to be back for 10_

_Bolton – Oh, you don't know when your Aunt is due back do you_

Aimee decided it would be fun if her Aunt came home while the party was still going on.

_Aimee – She's not due back till about midnight, she said they were going to a LEA meeting and then to see a film at 10._

_Bolton – Oh Sweet, everyone the party can last a bit longer._

Aimee, and Sam headed back, whilst the party continued, there was a lot of drinking and smoking going on with tons of people in the 5 bedrooms upstairs.

At 10.30pm Rachel and Eddie got back, the music was blaring. Rachel parked the car in the driveway.

_Rachel - I knew this was a bad idea_

_Eddie – Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine inside_

They walked into the house, which seemed a mess, nothing was trashed, but it was just a mess, there were beer cans, and drink bottles all over the place and the house stunk like smoke.

_Eddie – Rach, it's not that bad_

_Rachel – Look at the place, its fool or alcohol_

Some kids had noticed Rachel and Eddie and got out of the house as quick as possible. Rachel noticed Bolton, taking a drink out of someone's hand and pouring it down the sink.

_Eddie – Did you see Bolton, he seems to be taking his responsibilities seriously_

_Rachel – Yeah he is._

Rachel walked over to the decks, and pulled the plug out, everyone looked over at her.

_Rachel – All right everyone, I think its time you all went home, I don't want you walking home, so either call a parent, a taxi or Mr Lawson or I will drive you._

None of the kids wanted a lift home by their teachers so they all got a taxi or some one to get them. Bolton walked over to Rachel.

_Bolton – Miss, I'm sorry, I tried my best, I couldn't stop everyone brining in drink_

_Rachel – I know you did, don't worry, the place isn't trashed, I've seen worse_

Soon the house was empty; Philip was starting to clear up.

_Eddie – Phil why don't we leave that till tomorrow_

_Philip – OK, I'm going to go to bed then_

_Rachel – Phil, did you have a good night_

_Philip – Yes, it was really good, I'm glad I had the party_

Philip went up to bed, and Rachel and Eddie started to tidy the food away, the rest could wait till tomorrow.

_Eddie – So tonight seemed like a success after a not so great day_

_Rachel – Yeah it seemed good, I think he enjoyed himself_

_Eddie – Why don't we go and have a sex ed lesson of our own_

They kissed

_Eddie – I'll take that as a yes._

They went into Rachel's room, she hadn't had sex with anyone in a long time, and Eddie was great. Eddie loved Rachel; she was so good, in Bed. They woke up in the morning after both having a great night.

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

Rachel woke up early the next morning with Eddie in her bed, it felt nice having him there with her in the morning, she watched his cheat rise and fall in rhythem with his snoring.

Rachel got up, she left Eddie to sleep, she looked in Phil's room, he was fast asleep too. She walked down the stairs and started to clear up the banners and mess the evidence from the party the night before. Soon she noticed it was all gone whilst them men still slept. Typical men she thought, I'm down here doing all the work whilst they are up sleeping, she looked at the clock it was now 11.15 am, she was due to pick up Aimee in 15 minutes. She left the house, got into her car and drove the short distance to the Kellys house. She got out the car, making sure to lock it. She rang the door bell and Rose answered.

_Rose – Hi Miss Mason, the girls are just having some breakfast_

_Rachel – Thanks, did Aimee behave herself_

_Rose – Well they were at that party till 10. Then they came home….._

_Rachel – What party?_

_Rose – I don't know, some kid in their class Sam said, didn't Aimee tell you_

_Rachel – No, but Philip had a party for his 16__th__ birthday last night, you don't think maybe they could have went back to mine_

_Rose – Maybe, I mean they left about half an hour after you dropped her off and were home at 10.15_

_Rachel – Well don't let on that I know anything, I want to see if she tells me herself_

The 2 woman soon found themselves in the Kitchen where Marley, Denzille, Sam, Aimee and Prince were eating cereal.

_Rachel – Did you have a good time Aimee?_

_Aimee – Yeah Thanks Mrs Kelly_

Aimee took her plate and washed it in the sink

_Rose – She's welcome anytime, maybe she can teach my kids a thing or two about clearing up after themselves_

Rachel laughed, Aimee was pretty good around the house, her bedroom was always kept tidy and she always cleared up afterherslf, unlike her brother.

_Rachel – Well, we better go Aimee, let Mrs Kelly get on with her day_

They left the house and got into Rachel's sports car. Rachel swapped the CD and they reversed out of the drive way.

_Rachel – So what did you do with your night_

_Aimee – Not much, just watched a DVD, ate Pizza and stayed up pretty late_

_Rachel – You only watched one film all night_

_Aimee – No 2_

_Rachel – What were they then?_

_Aimee – mmm Mamma Mia and mmm I can't remember_

_Rachel – You can't remember it was only last night_

_Aimee – 10 things I hate about you_

_Rachel – Did you stay at Sams all night?_

_Aimee – Yeah_

_Rachel – Aimee are you sure about that?, because Mrs Kelly seems to think you went to a party_

_Aimee – No, we just went a walk_

_Rachel – Aimee the truth would be nice_

_Aimee – OK we went to Philips party_

_Rachel – I thought you didn't want to go to it_

_Aimee – Well I didn't at first, I thought it would be rubbish, but then Bolton invited everyone so Sam asked her Mum if she could go, and if it would be OK if I stayed afterwards and she said yes_

_Rachel – I'm disappointed Aimee, the only reason Eddie and I didn't stay was because you were going to Sam's, you are too young to be at unsupervised parties_

Rachel pulled up into her driveway she stopped the car, but didn't open the door. Aimee hated that she disappointed Rachel, she knew she had done a lot for her, and didn't want to jeopardise that.

_Aimee – It's not fair, its OK for Philip to be alone at home, but not me, it's like you don't trust me_

_Rachel – No Aimee, that's not it at all, you only 12, Philip is 16. It would be irresponsible of me to leave you home without an adult_

_Aimee – But my Dad let me stay in all the time on my own and I'll be 13 in a few weeks_

_Rachel – I'm not taking parenting advice from your father. The Bottom line is that if I'm responsible for you, then you don't get to be home alone at night, especially when your brother is having a party with older kids._

_Aimee - OK, I'm sorry, please don't be mad, I just wanted to have a bit of fun_

_Rachel – I don't like being lied to Aimee, just take this as a warning, and don't do anything like it again._

_Aimee – Thanks, I won't I promise, I'll be good,_

Aimee noticed Eddie's car was still here. She smiled to herself.

_Aimee – Did Eddie stay last night, or is he just here already this morning_

_Rachel – He stayed, is that OK with you_

She shrugged, she wanted her Aunt to be happy, and she knew Eddie made her happy, she liked Eddie, he had been more of a father to her in the past couple of months than her own father had ever been.

_Aimee – Yeah, its OK, I like Eddie._


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all your lovely Reviews**

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

The past couple of weeks had gone by without any major incidents, Rachel and Eddie were still happy together, they were growing closer and closer every day. Aimee was becoming friendlier with Sam; the 2 of them were now best Friends, much to Laurens dismay. Philip had kissed Flick at his party, he was still wanting to be her boyfriend, but it was obvious to everyone else that she just wanted Marley.

Eddie thought it might be the right time to take his and Rachel's relationship to the next level; he wanted to make sure the kids were OK with this first, so he thought about asking them first.

Once they were in school Eddie asked Philip to come to his class at morning break. Aimee was in his class before break so he would see her then.

The bell rang signalling the start of morning break, everyone put there stuff in there bags and got up to leave.

_Eddie – Aimee, can you stay behind please_

Aimee stopped and sat down in one of the spare desks; she dropped her bag and flicked her hair behind her. She thought she was in some sort of trouble, they had done a test a few days ago and she was sure she could have done better.

Once the class was empty, Aimee looked at Eddie,

_Aimee – Am I in some sort of trouble_

_Eddie – No, not unless you've done something I don't know about_

_Aimee – No, I've not done anything_

_Eddie – Good, then you've nothing to worry about, do you_

_Aimee – So, why do you want to see me?_

_Eddie – Why don't we wait for your brother, he should be here soon._

Philip soon arrived he was just as bewildered as his sister.

_Philip – You wanted to see me Eddie?_

_Eddie – Yeah, I just want to ask you both something. You know that I love Rachel very much, and I would do anything for you. And I also care for the 2 of you._

_Aimee – Yeah, so what's that got to do with us_

_Eddie – Well, I just want to know, how you would both feel if I asked your Aunt to marry me._

They were both shocked, it wasn't what they expected, but to be honest, neither of them could think of a reason against it. They both loved each other, and made one another happy.

_Aimee – I don't know_

_Philip – I'm happy if you are_

_Eddie – Aimee what concerns do you have about it_

_Aimee – None really, Philip didn't let me finish what I was saying. I'm happy on one condition; I get to be a Bridesmaid_

_Eddie – I'm sure that won't be a problem, but she has to say yes first, so for now, can we keep this between the 3 of us. I was thinking we could all go out to dinner tonight and I can pop the question then. We'll go somewhere fancy, so dress nice._

_Aimee – Sounds good to me, but I have to go, I promised Sam and Lauren I'd meet them before English_

_Eddie – OK, off you both go, and remember not a word to anyone._

Aimee was ecstatic, she was so happy for her Aunt and well hopefully her new Uncle as well, she finally found Sam and Lauren outside the girl's toilets.

_Sam – So what did Lawson Want?_

_Aimee – Nothing much, just to moan about my maths homework being late_

_Sam – Oh right_

_Aimee – And we are going out for dinner tonight, I need to get something nice to wear_

_Lauren – Why don't we go shopping, I can't be bothered with English today anyway_

_Sam – I don't know, won't we get into trouble_

_Lauren – Since when have you been scared of getting into trouble_

_Sam – I'm not scared_

_Lauren – Then come shopping, Aimee your up for it aren't you_

_Aimee – I don't know, I mean we will get into a lot of trouble if we get caught_

_Lauren – Oh, what are you two a couple of do gooders_

_Sam – No, OK lets go_

_Aimee – Fine, but we better go soon._

The 3 girls managed to leave the school undetected; they got a bus into the town centre and headed to their favourite clothes shops.

Aimee had found the perfect dress for the night; she opened her purse, but didn't have enough for the dress.

_Aimee – Sam, have you got any money on you_

_Sam – Only a couple of quid_

_Lauren – Why do you want money, just put the dress in your bag and walk out the shop_

_Aimee – What, no way that's stealing_

_Lauren – For god sake, the shops make a fortune, why buy it when you can get it for free,_

_Aimee – It's got a tag on it, the alarm will go off_

_Lauren – No it won't this shops not go an alarm, look there is nothing at the door, the tag is a dye one, I know how to get them off, without ruining the dress_

_Aimee – No, it's not right_

_Lauren - buck, buck, buck, your such a chicken_

_Aimee – Fine, I'll do it_

_Sam – No, Aimee don't you'll get into a lot of trouble if your caught_

_Aimee- Sam chill, she won't get caught, I've never been caught._

Aimee looked around, and when she was sure no one was watching she slipped the dress into her school bag, she looked at Lauren and the 3 girls casually walked out of the store. Suddenly the alarms went off. Shit Aimee thought, she was in for it now.

A security guard walked over to them and asked to check there bags, they found the dress inside Aimee's bag.

_Guard – I think you 3 had better come with me_

_Aimee – I'm sorry, please, let us go, I won't do it again_

_Guard – Like I've not heard that before_

They walked into the manager's office.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Jasmine was taking the register; she noticed that the 3 Amigos known as Lauren, Aimee and Sam were missing. She gave the rest of the class some work, before making her way to Miss Mason's office. Jasmine knew they had been in earlier, she had seen them. She knocked on the office door, and walked in to Eddie and Rachel at her desk.

_Jasmine – Miss Mason, Mr Lawson_

_Rachel – Jasmine, what can I do for you?_

_Jasmine – My year 9 class, there seems to be a few faces missing._

_Eddie – Who?_

_Jasmine – Sam, Lauren and Aimee_

_Rachel – What, she was definitely in my car this morning when I drove her to school_

_Eddie – The 3 of them were in my maths class before break_

_Rachel – Thanks Jasmine, why don't you go back to your class?_

Jasmine left leaving Rachel and Eddie alone.

_Rachel – Great, that's all I need_

_Eddie – I'll take a drive around and look for them_

_Rachel – Thanks, I'll call her mobile_

Rachel picked up her mobile and called Aimee's number.

­­

The 3 girls were sitting in the managers office when Aimee's phone rang, she looked at the ID and seen it was her Aunt. She ignored the call, and the ringing stopped.

_Manager – All right girls, since this is your first time in this situation, I'm not going to call the Police I will however have to call your school._

Rachel didn't get an answer from Aimee's phone, what the hell was she playing at, she knew better than to bunk off. She was furious, and she hated that she was going to have to punish Aimee, especially since Eddie wanted to go out tonight.

Rachel's desk phone rang, the tone signalled it was an external call and not one from inside the school.

_Rachel – Hello Miss Mason Waterloo Road_

_Manager – Miss Mason, this is Gerald Wilson from Daisies boutique; we have 3 of your pupils here in the store, one of which has just been caught shoplifting._

_Rachel – Mr Wilson, I'm very sorry about that._

_Manager – I have told the girls I won't call the police this time, but I trust you will call there parents_

_Rachel – of course, I'll be there in 10 minutes to get them._

Rachel called Eddie, he made his way to the shop and Rachel went out of her office, got into her car and drove to the shops.

The 3 girls were waiting in the manager's office, terrified of what would happen when their headmistress arrived at the office, no one more scared than Aimee.

Eddie arrived before Rachel, he walked into the female clothes shop, feeling a little out of place, and he found a sales assistant.

_Eddie – Hi, I'm Mr Lawson from Waterloo Road, I believe there are 3 of our pupils here_

_Assistant – Yes Sir, right this way_

The Assistant took him to the manager's office; the manager came out to meet him.

_Eddie – Hi I'm Eddie Lawson, deputy head or Waterloo Road_

_Manager – I thought Miss Mason was coming_

_Eddie – She is, I just arrived before her_

The Manager took Eddie through to where the 3 girls were sitting.

_Eddie – What have you 3 been up to?_

_Aimee – Eddie I'm sorry_

_Eddie – It's Mr Lawson, young lady!! So, which of you was the one doing the stealing?_

_Aimee – It was me, Sir_

Eddie was shocked; he thought it would have been Lauren or maybe Sam.

_Eddie – You are in big trouble, do you know how lucky you are that the police are not involved!!!_

Suddenly Rachel entered the room. She walked over the manager of the store

_Rachel – Mr Wilson I'm extremely disappointed and more than a little embarrassed that you have had to deal with this._

_Manager – It's not your fault_

_Rachel – Can I have a couple of minutes alone with them if that's OK._

_Manager – Yes Miss Mason_

The Manager left the office, leaving the 3 girls looking quiet contrite with their headmistress and deputy head.

_Rachel – All right, the 3 of you are going to give Mr Wilson a grovelling apology!!! And then we are going back to Waterloo Road, when we get there you will go to the cooler until I phone your parents. _

_Eddie – Aimee, here, was the one caught stealing_

_Rachel – Is that true?_

_Aimee – Yes Miss_

_Rachel – Lets go back to school_

Mr Wilson came back, and the girls done as they were told, they apologised to him. The left his office, The 3 girls went in Rachel's car and Eddie in his own. The journey was silent, Aimee knew she had disappointed her Aunt and Eddie; she had spoiled what was suppose to be a very nice day. They arrived at Waterloo Road, and Rachel sent the 3 girls to the cooler. She and Eddie sat in her office talking about what just happened.

_Eddie – Can you believe those 3_

_Rachel – No, I'm furious at them_

_Eddie – What I can't believe was that Aimee was the one who was stealing the dress_

_Rachel – I know, so much for our nice dinner tonight_

_Eddie – Rach, we can still go, After the rest of the day in detention and the rollicking she's going to get from me later, you can play good cop for once_

_Rachel – I can't leave you to discipline her, no, I'll do it, you and Philip can go out somewhere, I'll stay in with her, no point in everyone being stuck in._

_Eddie – Rach, I think this might be my fault, I told her to wear something nice tonight, since we were going somewhere fancy_

_Rachel – You didn't tell her to go and steal a dress, no, it's not your fault, I'll phone Mrs Fletcher, ask her to come by and see us in an hour or so, you can go and speak to Rose, and we can go talk to the girls first before we talk to their parents._

The 2 of them walked to the cooler, to talk to the girls, they had been left thinking about their actions for long enough.

_Rachel – I don't think I need to tell you how disappointed I am in all of you, Lauren your mother will be here in an hour, Sam, we will speak to your Mum soon_

_Aimee – What about my mum, you can't call her_

_Eddie – No, but if you keep going this way, you'll end up in the same place_

Rachel drew Eddie a glare, this was not helping.

_Rachel – Don't worry, I will deal with you later and don't think you will be getting off lightly_

_Eddie – So, what do you have to say for yourselves?_

_Sam – I'm sorry Miss_

_Lauren – I wasn't the one stealing_

_Eddie – No, but you cut classes, and went to the shops_

_Rachel – I warned the 3 of you before about what would happen if this happened again. So Sam, Lauren, you will spend next week in detention, and Aimee you will have 2 weeks of detention. _

_Sam – What about choir practice?_

_Rachel – What about it, you don't think you can behave like that, and then represent the school in a competition. There will be no more choir for any of you._

_Sam – But I worked so hard at it_

_Rachel – Then you should have thought about that before playing truant, now go and get some lunch before lunchtime finishes, and then go straight to my office.._

Lauren and Sam got up and walked to the door, Aimee stayed where she was.

_Rachel – Aimee, I said go and get lunch_

_Aimee – I have an apple in my bag, I don't want a lot since we are going out for dinner tonight_

_Rachel – I don't think you will be going anywhere tonight missy._

Aimee looked at Eddie, she really wanted tonight to go ahead as planned, she had been excited about their engagement.

_Eddie – Don't look at me like that, if Rachel says your not going, then that's it, end of conversation._

Rachel's mobile rang; it was Bridgett, telling her Mrs Fletcher had arrived.

_Rachel – I'm going to my office to speak to Lauren's mum. Eddie can you stay with Aimee, please._

Rachel walked out of the cooler, leaving Aimee and Eddie alone.

_Aimee – Eddie, I'm really sorry, about what's happened, I know I've spoilt your plans_

_Eddie – Yeah, you know what, you have, but I can do it another night_

_Aimee – I'm sorry Eddie, I can't believe I was so stupid, and you and Aunt Rach are so mad at me_

_Eddie – We better go, Rachel will be ready for us by now._

They arrived at Rachel's office, Rose and Mrs Fletcher were there with their daughters next to them, Eddie stood behind Rachel's desk and Aimee sat next to Sam, feeling slightly out of place with everyone else sitting next to their Parent.

_Rachel – Mrs Fletcher, Mrs Kelly, I'm sure you are both wondering why I called you here. Earlier today, Sam, Lauren and Aimee, didn't turn up for English class, I soon received a call from a shop in town, where the 3 girls were, Aimee had been caught shoplifting._

_Mrs Fletcher – So why is Lauren in trouble, she wasn't stealing_

_Eddie – Mrs Fletcher we take any kind of truancy seriously, and as a consequence Lauren and Sam, will be in afterschool detention for today and all of next week._

_Rose – Sam, how could you be so stupid, after everything Miss Mason has done for our family, you go and do something so stupid_

_Sam – I'm sorry, Mum it won't happen again_

_Mrs Fletcher – What about Aimee, is her Mother not here_

_Rachel – No, I'm Aimee's Aunt and guardian_

_Mrs Fletcher – So, is she getting special treatment_

_Rachel – No, I can assure you that is not the case, now, Aimee, Lauren, Sam, can you make your way back to the cooler please_

The 3 girls got up and walked to the cooler, Aimee hated this; she knew she had disappointed Rachel and Eddie, and that made her sad, she wanted nothing more than for them to be happy together.

_Rachel – Aimee will face 2 weeks in detention, I have also banned the 3 girls from being in the Choir for the next 2 weeks, I can't have them getting into trouble and then having them represent the school in a competition._

_Mrs Fletcher – Very Well_

She stood up and walked out of the office

_Mrs Fletcher – Good Day._

_Rose – She is one snobby bitch, sorry Miss Mason_

_Rachel – That's quiet all right Rose_

_Rose – I'm sorry for what Sam did today, I promise I will have a serious talk to her_

_Rachel – Thanks Rose_

Rose left the office as well, leaving Eddie and Rachel alone again.

_Eddie – Aimee really wants to come out for dinner tonight_

_Rachel – You're not giving in to her are you_

_Eddie – No, I stand by what I say, it's your decision, _

_Rachel – Good, because she is not going out_

_Eddie – Then how about, we get a movie, and some takeaway instead_

_Rachel – What you don't think that will be more fun for her_

_Eddie – Not if she is in her room for the night, and you, Philip and I are watching it_

_Rachel – That could work, why don't you come round about 5 or 6, that will give me a chance to talk to her after detention._

_Eddie – Sounds like a plan to me._

**Please Review**

**This Chapter was meant to be much longer, but I'm too tired to write anymore, hopefully the rest will come tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the Review Kirsty**

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

It was soon last period of the day, Aimee and her friends were still in the cooler, when the final bell rang, it wasn't the end of the school day for them though, they had to wait for another hour in detention.

Rachel was in her office, she had worked late the night before so that she could leave at 3.30 pm on Friday, but now she would have to wait till 4.30pm to take Aimee home after detention. Because she worked late the night before, this was a rare occasion where she had absolutely nothing to do, Eddie was teaching, and she was sitting in her office twiddling her thumbs. She looked on the wall at the pink detention rota and seen it was Jasmines turn today, it was also her who was in the cooler at the moment with the girls. Rachel remembered that Jasmine was going home this weekend, she thought there wasn't much point in her being here, Rachel could sit with the detention kids.

She went to Eddie's class, it was Philips year 11 class. She knocked on the door and Eddie went out to her after reminding his class to get on with there work

_Eddie – Is something wrong Rach?_

_Rachel – No, I just wondered if you would take Phil home, I'm going to take the rest of detention, and let Jasmine away, she's driving back to Glasgow tonight_

_Eddie – No problem, I'll take him back to my place, give you and Aimee some time alone_

_Rachel – That would be good thanks,_

Rachel looked into Eddie's class; Bolton had just thrown some paper at Danielle which was followed by Paul doing the same

_Rachel – Your class seems to be getting a little out of hand Mr Lawson_

_Eddie –Well detention awaits your Ms Mason, Ill get back to this lot, I think they are ready for the weekend._

Eddie went back into his class; Rachel could hear him shouting at them to get on with there work, half way down the corridor.

She walked along the corridor towards the cooler, the only 3 kids there was Aimee, Sam and Lauren. Jasmine was reading a book whilst the girls sat writing.

_Rachel – Miss koreshi, can I have a word for a moment_

_Jasmine – Of course_

Jasmine got up and walked towards the door of the class, making sure she could still see the girls in detention.

_Rachel – Are they behaving themselves?_

_Jasmine – Yep, it's all been pretty quiet, I gave them the work they missed in class today._

_Rachel – Well, I heard your going to Glasgow this weekend, so why don't you go early today, and I'll look after this lot._

_Jasmine – Are you sure, I mean it's not a problem for me to stay_

_Rachel – No, on you go, I need to stay to take Aimee home, and I've had enough of paperwork to last me till Monday. You may as well go and enjoy your weekend._

_Jasmine – Thanks Rachel._

Jasmine went back into the cooler to pick her bag up, and Rachel came in behind her. The 3 girls looked up, the last thing they wanted was Miss Mason taking detention, they all hoped she wouldn't start lecturing them.

_Rachel – Girls, I will be taking the rest of this class, and detention_

No one said a word, they just continued to write. Rachel sat at the desk and opened a book. After twenty minutes she noticed that Aimee wasn't writing, but just staring out of the window.

_Rachel – Aimee, do you have work to be getting on with_

_Aimee – No Miss, I finished everything Miss Koreshi gave me_

_Rachel – Well you're not sitting here doing nothing_

Rachel thought for a second, she wasn't sure what to get her to do, but she remembered when she was a kid, detention consisted of lines. She took 5 sheets of lined paper and took them over to Aimee.

_Rachel – I want you to write "I will not play truant from school or steal from shops" until this paper is full._

Aimee was shocked; she never thought her Aunt would be so cold to her. She got her pen and started to write. Rachel gave Sam and Lauren the same amount of paper, they had to fill it with "I will not play truant from school". She sat back down at the desk and read. Suddenly she heard movement in the room, Lauren and Sam were starting to pack their things away, Aimee saw them and started to do the same.

_Rachel – Girls, they bell hasn't went yet, now sit down until I tell you that you can leave_

They done as they were told, the bell rang and Rachel waited a few moments before giving in to their desire to get home.

_Rachel – OK girls, pack your things up, and I want those lines on my desk by 9am Friday Morning_

_Sam – Yes Miss_

Lauren and Sam, left the cooler quickly the both just wanted to get home, Lauren knew her mum wouldn't punish her, she had a way of getting away with everything at home, and well Rose Kelly wasn't normally one for punishing her kids, although Sam knew thought she might be a bit different now she was sober, but she was glad that she wasn't in Aimee's position right now, she knew she was going to get some hell of a lecture from her aunt.

_Rachel – Aimee are you ready to go home?_

_Aimee – Yes Miss_

_Rachel – What's wrong with Aunt Rachel?_

_Aimee – Nothing it just doesn't seem right since we are in detention and after what I did_

_Rachel – Its been one rotten day, hasn't it_

_Aimee – Yeah, and that's all been my fault_

Soon they arrived back at the car, Rachel pressed the button and opened the door followed by the boot, she put her laptop in and Aimee put her bag in, they both got into the car and Rachel reversed out of the empty car park, everyone else had started there weekend an hour ago.

_Rachel – So, we need to talk about what happened_

_Aimee – Yeah, I know, you're angry and you probably hate me_

Rachel stopped the car in a quiet street; she was upset that Aimee would think that she hated her.

_Aimee – Why did you stop?_

_Rachel – Because, I can't drive and have a serious talk at the same time. Aimee, why would I hate you?_

_Aimee – Because I disappointed you, and embarrassed you, I heard you tell the shop Manager that, and Eddie is furious, he said if I continue this way I'll end up in prison_

_Rachel – Well, I suppose, he's right, if you do continue behaving like that then you will end up in more trouble, but I know that you won't do anything like it again, will you_

_Aimee – I promise, I won't do it again_

_Rachel – And I'm going to ground you for the next 4 weeks_

_Aimee – I guess that's fair._

_Rachel – It's more than fair, your getting off lightly considering, anyway, lets get home_

Rachel started the engine and moved the car. Aimee was happier, she was scared that Rachel would get rid of her, deep down she knew she was worrying about nothing, but there was still a feeling of dread that she had, her mum hadn't wanted her, and her father didn't really want her, he was just using her to get back at her mum, but with Rachel it was different, she finally felt like someone had her best interests at heart.

_Aimee – Aunt Rachel, I love you_

_Rachel – I love you too Darling, you're my special girl._

Soon they arrived at home, there was no one in, Philip was with Eddie at his house, they were going to bring dinner in and get a DVD to watch.

_Rachel – All right, lets get inside, go into the living room, and you are going to tell me exactly what happened today._

Aimee did what she was told, she went into the living room and sat on the red sofa, she was nervous, she didn't want to blame everything on Lauren, but she had to tell her aunt the truth.

Rachel went into the kitchen she made 2 cups of tea and took them into the living room,

_Rachel – OK, so what happened today?_

_Aimee – Where do you want me to start?_

_Rachel – Well I know you were all in Eddies maths class, so let's start there_

Aimee shifted on the couch, they were sitting next to each other, but Aimee couldn't look at her, she just looked at the ground.

_Aimee – Well it started when Eddie asked to see me after class, he said we were going out tonight, to somewhere fancy and to wear something nice. Then I met Sam and Lauren before English, and I said I needed to get something nice to wear, so Lauren said we should go shopping, and I agreed, that's pretty much it._

_Rachel – That's not it by a long chalk, come on, what happened after that?_

Rachel leaned over and lifted Aimee's head so that she was looking at her.

_Rachel – I know that you might not want to talk about it, but it's important that I know what happened today, Hmmm_

Aimee nodded, she knew she was going to have to talk about it at some point.

_Rachel – It's OK, just take your time honey_

_Aimee – We got to the shop and I found a dress that I liked, and I only had £10 in my purse, and it cost more, so I asked Sam if she had money and she didn't. So anyway Lauren said I should just steal it, she said the tags on it weren't alarmed, they were dye ones, and that she knew how to get them off, but she was wrong. She said, she did it all the time, and that she never got caught, and that if I didn't do it then I was a chicken._

_Rachel – So that's when you took the dress?_

_Aimee – Yes, and the rest you know. Aunt Rach, you know I'm really sorry, I never meant for this to happen, I just didn't want her to call me a chicken anymore_

_Rachel – I know your sorry sweetie, I just want to make sure that nothing like this happens again. I want you to have a happy normal life_

_Aimee – Aunty Rach, can I ask you something, and you don't have to say yes, I don't even know if it's possible_

_Rachel – What is it honey?, you know you can ask me anything_

_Aimee – Well, I don't really have a Mum or Dad anymore, neither of them will be out of jail until I'm really old, so I was wondering, if you could be my mum, I mean, you kind of all ready are, but can we make it real_

Rachel hugged her niece, she loved that Aimee thought of her as her mother, she always wanted kids, and she knew that Aimee and Philip both needed her.

_Rachel – Honey, I would love to be your Mum, but you have to be sure, this is what you want, why don't you think about it till Monday, if it's what you still want then I can talk to my lawyer about it, but don't get your hopes up darling, I don't know if it's even possible_

_Aimee – I'll think about it, but I'm pretty sure I won't change my mind, I've been wanting it since I moved here._

They unexpectedly heard the door open it was Philip and Eddie back with pizza and DVD's. They walked straight to the kitchen and put the pizza boxes down.

_Eddie – We got a large Veg and a large pepperoni_

_Philip – Yeah and we got too fast too furious on DVD_

Rachel picked the movie up, this was not her idea of a fun night, it was a guy's movie, with fast cars and half dressed woman

_Rachel – Eddie, do you think this is appropriate_

_Eddie – It's a 15 Rach, Phil's 16, he's old enough to watch it_

_Aimee – Cool, I can't wait to see it_

_Rachel – Aimee, after dinner, you can go upstairs, you won't be watching it_

Aimee sighed, everyone was going to be having fun tonight, and she was going to have to spend the entire night in her bedroom.

_Aimee – Fine, I guess I deserve it_

_Eddie –So let's get some pizza everyone, before it goes cold._

The four of them were sitting at the table eating the pizzas, from the outside they seemed like a completely normal family, a dad, a mum, a son and a daughter. Rachel and Aimee both loved it when it was like this, they both fantasised about having a proper family, and they both hoped they were one step closer,

Eddie was getting nervous, his hands were sweaty, he hoped she didn't say no, Aimee and Phil didn't know he was going to propose at home, they just assumed he would take them all out for dinner on another night, and do it how he planned, but he was one for surprises. He went into his pocket and pulled out the ring, he dropped onto his knee, and looked at Rachel.

_Rachel – Eddie, what are you doing?_

Aimee and Phil both smiled at one another, they knew what he was doing, well Rachel had a good idea too, but she didn't expect it.

_Eddie – Rachel, I love you, and I have done for what seems like an eternity now, I want to ask you if you will do me the honour of becoming my wife._

_Rachel – Eddie, I'm speechless, I don't know what to say_

_Aimee – Yes would be a good thing to say_

_Rachel – Well of course yet, I'd love to get married to you._

Eddie stood up, he slipped the ring onto her finger and they kissed, it was a long passionate kiss.

_Philip – Mmm, Aimee why don't we go eat in the other room, yeah that's, what we'll do_

They stopped kissing, and looked at one another, this time it true love for both of them.

_Eddie – No, you guys don't have to do that, just sit here and eat all of us together_

_Aimee – So, can I be bridesmaid? I really want to be_

_Rachel – of course you can be darling, and Philip are you going to give me away_

_Eddie – What, Rachel, I was hoping Phil would be my best man, he's of age now to sign the register_

_Rachel – OK, that sounds good_

They finished eating up, and cleared the boxes away. Eddie went into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine and took two glasses from the fridge. Aimee walked towards him.

_Aimee – Eddie, I'm glad you went through with it, I'm sorry that I ruined your plans_

Eddie thought Aimee had been through enough that day, he wanted to end her suffering, she knew what she done was wrong, so there was no point in keeping on at her about it.

_Eddie – Your kidding right, this was the best Idea I had, to do it like this, I think you saved me a small fortune from a fancy restaurant_

Aimee laughed, and smiled at Eddie.

_Aimee – I'm really happy for you both, I just hope we can be a proper family_

_Eddie – I'm sure we can._

Aimee hugged Eddie and walked up to her room, she decided that she should apologise properly to the store manager, so she wrote him a letter of apology and thanks for not informing the police.

Eddie, Rachel and Phil went to watch the film, but it wasn't really something which Rach enjoyed, she and Eddie eventually ended up sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of wine, talking about everything that had happened today. Rachel told him about how Aimee wanted her to adopt her, which he thought was a great idea, and if it was possible he thought they could do it on the same day as their wedding. They both hoped Philip would like the idea too, and then they would be a proper family.

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

The next day soon arrived, it was too soon in Rachel's eyes. Last night was the most perfect night of her life, she had never felt more wanted and more loved than she did then. Aimee had asked her to be her Mother and Eddie to be his wife, she was in heaven. She woke with Eddie lying next to her, she was on her side with his arm draped over her touching her breast, she suddenly remembered the pleasure she had from the most perfect sex of her life. Rachel had had a lot of sex when she was younger, but in the past few years, she had barley any, but with Eddie it was perfect, there two bodies were like one, they felt every breath at the same time. She looked at the ring on her finger and pondered how lucky she was, it was a beautiful ring, and their love for each other was just as beautiful. Rachel was surprised by Philip and Aimee's reaction, she thought they might not have wanted this, but they both genuinely seemed to want Eddie to marry her, but just to check she though she better talk to them. She looked at her clock and seen it was 10 am, Rachel hadn't slept that late in ages, she moved Eddie's hand from her breast and he let out a groan even though he was still sound asleep. She got out the bed and leaned over and gave Eddie a kiss before heading to the en suite bathroom for a shower. She was letting the hot water drip over her body, whilst staring at the beautiful ring, it really was very pretty. She got out the shower dripping wet and put her bathrobe on, before heading back to the bedroom, Eddie was still sleeping soundly whilst Rachel dressed, she put on dark jeans and a white tee shirt with a black cardigan, and her black boots, she put a little make up on and headed downstairs, she was astounded when she saw Aimee sitting at the table with her maths text book our.

_Rachel – Good Morning Sweet Heart_

Rachel kissed Aimee on the head and lifted up her book.

_Rachel – Are you trying to impress Eddie, doing maths on a Saturday morning_

_Aimee – No, I just had homework, that's all_

She set the book back on the table and sat down in one of the other seats

_Rachel – OK, I was just wondering, if we could talk about yesterday_

_Aimee – Aunt Rachel, I just want to forget about yesterday, it was the biggest mistake of my life._

_Rachel – I meant last night, Eddie and me_

_Aimee – Oh, well OK, that's different. It was a great end to a shit day._

_Rachel – Aimee, watch your language!!!_

_Aimee – Sorry, it just slipped out_

_Rachel – So, are you happy with us?_

_Aimee – Yes, I was gutted when dinner was called off, I thought I had ruined Eddie's proposal_

_Rachel – Wait, you knew before I did_

_Aimee – Yeah, I mean, it's usually a fathers permission that is asked for, but Eddie said he wanted to make sure we were OK first_

_Rachel – Well, so long as we are all happy._

_Aimee – Aunt Rach, I don't need anymore time to think about what I asked yesterday, I still want you to by my legal mother_

_Rachel – Well, I'll give my Lawyer a call, see what he says_

Rachel didn't want to tell Aimee the idea Eddie had yesterday, mainly in case it wasn't possible, she didn't want to get her hopes up.

_Aimee – So when are you getting married, have you set a date yet_

_Rachel – We've been engaged for less than 24 hours, give us a chance, _

They both heard the footsteps on the stairs, and Eddie was soon downstairs, he too was surprised to see the year 9 maths textbook in front of him, he hoped Aimee wasn't wanting any help. Of course if she was, he would give it to her, but at the same time, it was Saturday morning, and he just wanted to relax.

_Eddie – Aimee, what are you doing_

_Aimee – Maths homework_

He walked towards Rachel and kissed her good morning.

_Rachel – Aimee was asking us if we had set a date for the wedding yet_

_Eddie – As soon as possible, _

_Rachel – I'll call the registry office just now, see if they have any spaces_

Rachel got up from the table and walked to the house phone in the living room, to make the call.

Eddie was sitting across from Aimee, he picked up her maths jotter and looked at her answers, he was pleased that so far they were all right.

_Aimee – So can you give me a hint, are they right or not_

_Eddie – You'll need to wait and see, I can't give you hints, and not other people_

_Aimee – There must be some perk in having your maths teacher as your step father_

_Eddie – Step father, _

_Aimee – I'm sorry, I meant Uncle, because that's what you'll be right_

_Eddie – That's right, but I know Rachel thinks of you an Phil as more than a niece and nephew. She would love to be your Mum._

_Aimee – Yeah, but it probably won't be possible, but if she did become my mum, then you would be like my dad, wouldn't you_

_Eddie – Yeah, I guess I would be_

Rachel walked into the room, with the biggest smile on her face.

_Eddie – What happened? you seem happy_

_Rachel – How does December 12__th__ sound?_

_Aimee – Sounds like my birthday_

_Eddie – It sounds great_

_Rachel – Great, well I booked it, what a fantastic day it will be 2 things to celebrate_

_Eddie – It's only 3 weeks away, which is pretty short to organise a wedding_

_Rachel – Yeah I know, so Aimee and I are going shopping, in 30 minutes_

Eddie looked at Rachel, had she actually forgotten what had happened the day before. Aimee, got up, and ran upstairs to get dresses, she was still wearing her Pyjamas.

_Rachel – What is it Eddie, have I done something wrong_

_Eddie – No, it's just isn't Aimee grounded for the next 4 weeks_

_Rachel – God, I forgot, do you think, its sending out the wrong message to her_

_Eddie – It's your decision, but if you grounded her for 4 weeks and the weddings in 3, then she's going to need out a lot of the time_

_Rachel – Fine, she can only leave the house, if you or I are with her._

It wasn't long before Aimee emerged fully dressed, Phil had just got up and was still in his pyjamas when Rachel and Aimee were about to leave.

_Phil – Where are you going?_

_Aimee – Wedding dress shopping_

_Phil – What are you doing Eddie?_

_Eddie – I need to pick Michael up from his mothers, Rachel I'll need to talk to Alyson and make sure Michael is free on the 12__th__ and that he can come with us_

_Rachel – Of course he should be there, I wouldn't want anyone else for my page boy_

_Eddie – Thanks, and I think maybe I could bring him for dinner here, its about time he met Phil and Aimee_

Soon the girls were out shopping and Edward going to see his son, Philip was in on his own, he decided he would invite Bolton and Paul over.

_Aimee – I like this dress Auntie Rachel_

_Rachel – Yeah, it's nice, isn't it_

_Aimee – Why don't you try it on_

_Rachel – No, it will show my scar, I need something to cover it_

_Aimee – Well what about this one,_

Aimee picked up a beautiful silk dress, it was fitted at the top and has short sleeves, she was sure it wouldn't show any scar, the dress had little diamantes all over it, and it puffed out at the bottom, it really was a pretty dress

_Rachel – Now, that looks perfect, come on, lets try it on_

Rachel tried the dress on, it was gorgeous, she looked amazing in it. She decided this was the dress for her, it was a perfect fit and absolutely gorgeous. Now they needed to get Aimee's dress, they still hadn't decided on a colour. Rachel really liked dark purple, and they soon found a beautiful dress, it too was silk, it had thick straps and was floor length. They bought the 2 dresses with shoes to match, and lots of other accessories.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, things are a little hectic in work, ill try and get more up later tonight or tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Waterloo Road. Sorry for no update yesterday, the twins have been sick, I'll update when I can.**

Rachel was so happy, she couldn't believe her luck at buying her wedding dress so quickly, all her friends had taken ages to get there wedding dresses, but that was a luxury she just didn't have, but she thought about it, in just 3 weeks she would be Mrs Rachel Lawson. They were at the cash desk, buying the dresses, Rachel put her credit card into the chip and pin machine and proceeded to put her pin in. She was just about to spend £1000 on 2 dresses.

_Aimee – Aunt Rachel, can we got to Daises?_

_Rachel – I think it would be best if you steered well clear of that shop for a while, don't you_

_Aimee – I guess, I just wanted to give this in._

She handed her aunt the letter she had written the previous night, whilst Rachel took her card out of the machine.

Rachel read the letter, whilst putting her purse in her bag, and the assistant handed 2 dress bags to Aimee.

_Rachel – Aimee, I'm very impressed that you would do this yourself, why don't we got to the car and out the dresses in it, and then we'll walk round to Daises_

_Aimee – OK_

She looked nervous, as they walked round to the shop.

_Rachel – Aimee, don't worry, you are apologising and doing the right thing, no one can fault you for that._

They walked into the shop, and the manager recognised them right away.

_Manager – Miss Mason, what can I do for you?_

_Rachel – Aimee, would like to give you something,_

_Aimee – I'm sorry about yesterday._

She handed the letter to him.

_Manager – Well Thank you for coming in_

_Rachel – Aimee, can you go wait outside please_

_Aimee – Yeah, OK_

Aimee left the shop and stood outside, Rachel wanted to talk to Mr Wilson on her own, to make sure he knew, she had nothing to do with Aimee's apology.

_Mr Wilson – I must say, it's unusual for the Head Teacher to be shopping with one of her pupils on Saturday morning_

_Rachel – Aimee, isn't any student, she is my niece, and what she did today, I had no idea about, I didn't ask her to do it._

_Mr Wilson – Well, Thank You, not a lot of kids would do that_

_Rachel – Well, Thanks, We better get back home, she's not even suppose to be out._

They left the shop, walked to the car and drove home from the shops, with a load full of shopping.

Philip was in the house on his own, he called Bolton and Paul, who were both doing nothing, they decided to come over to his, although they never admitted it, they liked being in Mason's house, she had a huge TV, and loads of channels now to go with it, since she had Teenage kids at home, it was the easiest way to keep them quiet. Bolton was trying to set Philip up with a girl, he thought the best girl in his class for Philip would be Danielle Harker, she was smart and a little geeky like Philip, but she was pretty and popular at the same time, but her parents were a bit like Miss Mason, really strict and overbearing. Danielle had never told anyone, but she actually like Philip, although he was a little awkward and weird, he always made her laugh.

Bolton brought Danielle, Aleesha and Michela with him to Philips. The doorbell went and he ran to answer it.

_Philip – Hi Mate_

_Bolton – Brought some Honeyz with us to get this party started_

_Philip – Party, it's not a party, Aunt Rachel shouldn't be too late_

_Paul – Where is Mason anyway_

_Philip – Shopping for a dress or something, Aimee is with her_

Soon they were all in the living room with MTV on in the background. Michela and Bolton were on one of the chairs making out, and not to long later Aleesha and Paul were doing exactly the same.

Philip and Danielle were sitting on another couch, watching the TV, they both felt the pressures to be doing what their friends were doing, so they kissed, it was just a little kiss to start with, but they both liked it, they had been talking earlier and were growing closer. Soon before they knew what they were doing, they were in a full snog.

Aimee and Rachel were home, Rachel drove the car into the driveway, they both got out of the car and Rachel opened the boot. Aimee picked up the dresses and the other things.

_Rachel – Aimee, can you take the dresses upstairs, and I'll start making us lunch_

_Aimee – OK._

Rachel opened the front door and walked into the living room, to see 6 of her students making out with one another. She coughed to make her presence knowing, and Aimee, stood behind laughing.

_Bolton – Miss Mason, it's not what it looked like_

_Rachel – So, I don't have 6 16 year olds making out in my living room_

_Philip – No, I mean yeah, but_

_Rachel – Relax, I'm going to make lunch, does anyone want anything_

_Danielle – No Thanks Miss_

Everyone else said no as well, so Rachel headed into the kitchen, she was glad Philip was making other friends, and not being so obsessed with Flick Mellor.

Aimee was soon downstairs with Rachel eating lunch,.

_Aimee – Can't believe Philip managed to pull someone as good looking as Danielle_

_Rachel – That's not nice Aimee, you should be happy for your brother_

_Aimee – I'am happy for him._

Philip and Bolton came into the kitchen.

_Philip – We're just getting some drinks_

_Rachel – OK, are you sure you don't want anything to eat_

_Philip – No, so did you get a wedding dress?_

Philip forgot Bolton was there, although Eddie and Rachel's relationship was not secret from staff, the pupils hadn't put 2 and 2 together

_Bolton – Aww your getting married Miss, Sweet_

Bolton went through to the living room and told everyone else the news.

_Philip – I'm sorry, I forgot he was there_

_Rachel – It's OK, they had to know at some point_

Soon the other kids were all through

_Paul – Who are you marrying?_

_Rachel – Mr Lawson_

_Bolton – No Seriously_

_Rachel – I'm being serious, Mr Lawson and I are getting married, and before you going calling all your friends, only the 7 of you, Mr Lawson and I know, so if the whole school knows, before we get a chance to tell them, then I know where to look._

_Danielle – We won't tell anyone Miss_

_Michela – No, we'll keep our Mouths shut_

_Rachel – You better._

Soon the kids had all left to go home, and Eddie was at Rachel's with Michael. He had some bad news at Alyson's and Eddie hoped that he was not going to lose his son.

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

**I'm not sure if I'll continue this story or not, I like writing it, but it doesn't seem to have a lot of traffic. I'll write another couple of chapters and see how it goes.**

Eddie came through the door with Michael and his overnight bag.

_Rachel – Hi Boys, how are you?_

_Eddie – Well, where do I start._

Eddie was starting to shout, he seemed Angry about something

_Rachel – Why, what's wrong?_

_Eddie – I'll tell you later, little ears and all._

Rachel turned her attention to Michael, she wanted him to like her, he had only met her a couple of times.

_Rachel – Michael, do you want to come in and watch the TV, and meet Philip and Aimee_

Eddie nudged his son forward do go with his future step mother, he willingly went and walked into the living room, Philip and Aimee were watching my super sweet 16.

_Rachel – Philip, Aimee, this is Michael, he's Eddie's son_

Aimee said Hi and quickly turned her attention back to the TV

_Philip – Hi there, little guy, you can call me Phil, so do you get called Michael or Mike_

_Michael – I get called Michael_

_Rachel – Well, why don't we see if there is anything on TV that Michael wants to watch._

She picked up the control and flicked the channel to one of the kids channels and seen Balamory

_Aimee – But I was watching that, turn it back_

_Rachel –Michael is a guest in this house_

_Aimee – But I wanted to see the party and not creepy Archie and his inventions_

Rachel pointed finger at her niece, she had a good day with Aimee, she hoped she wasn't going to go into a moody teenage tantrum,

_Rachel – Do I need to remind you of yesterday, you are grounded remember, now you have a choice, you either stay down here with Philip and Michael and watch Balamory or you go to your room, and stay there for the rest of the night, so whats it going to be_

She sat back on the couch in a huff, it wasn't fair, she had been enjoying watching that.

_Aimee – I'll stay here_

_Rachel – Michael your Daddy and I will be in the kitchen, if you need anything ask Philip or Aimee._

Rachel left the living room, she walked into the kitchen where Eddie already had a bottle of wine opened.

_Rachel – So What's going on?_

She took another glass out the cabinet and poured herself a glass, it was only 3.30, but she didn't want Eddie drinking along.

_Eddie – Alyson, she just dropped a bombshell, she is moving, going travelling for a couple of years, to Australia, America, Europe, everywhere basically_

_Rachel – What about Micael?_

_Eddie – She plans on taking him with her, bought 2 round the world tickets, they leave on the 12__th__ of this months_

_Rachel – She can't just take him, you're his father, and on our wedding day_

_Eddie – I just don't know what I can do, she has custody of him, but I can't lose another son_

_Rachel – I've got my lawyer working on Aimee's adoption, I'll give him a call, its still early maybe he can come over to the house_

Rachel called her lawyer, who came round to the house, they went through everything Eddie had said, and he agreed that Alyson, could not take Michael without his permission.

The next day, Eddie took Michael home to Alyson where they had a huge row, she said that there was no way she was giving up this trip, her mother had paid for it, since she had always wanted to go travelling, Eddie said there was no way Michael was going, he would miss his first year of school and his education was most important. Alyson had enough, she was fed up being the single mother.

_Alyson – Eddie, I can't do this anymore, I want more than being just a mother, you take him, go on pack his bag and take him. GO ON!!_

_Eddie – Alyson, don't be like this, don't shout in front of Michael, your scaring him_

_Alyson – I just want my life back, look, he likes you, you're his father, can't you take him, I mean your getting married soon, he'll be happy with you._

Eddie took Michael upstairs and packed his things, he shouldn't have to listen to his mother shouting like that. They were in Michael's room, he was putting his toy cars into a bag.

_Michael – Daddy, does Mummy not love me anymore_

_Eddie – Of course she loves you, your mums just tired just now, so your going to come and stay with me and Rachel for a little while_

The 4 year old hugged his father, he loved him a lot, but he was used to his mother being around.

**Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own waterloo Road**

Rachel was in the house with Aimee and Philip, she was doing paperwork and the kids homework, Philip had GCSE mocks in a few weeks and Aimee still had lines to write, Rachel wasn't joking when she said she wanted them on her desk first thing on Monday morning, and Aimee knew she was being totally serious.

Eddie had left earlier that morning, he and Rachel had decided along with Philip and Aimee that it would be OK for Eddie to move in with them. Eddie had left earlier that morning with Michael to take him home.

It was soon lunch time and they sat in the living room eating salad with the TV in the background. Just as they finished, the door opened and Eddie came in with little Michael.

_Eddie – We're home_

_Aimee – I thought you were taking Michael home_

Eddie looked at Rachel suggesting that the kids should leave the room, or they should at least talk on there own.

_Rachel – Philip, can you keep an eye on Michael please._

Eddie and Rachel went into the kitchen; Eddie shut the door behind him to make sure that the kids were well out of ear shot.

_Rachel – Eddie, what happened?_

_Eddie – She totally flipped, she told me to pack his bags and take him, she said she's fed up being a single mother, and to make it worse, she said it all in front of him, poor lad_

_Rachel – Well, look on the bright side, you didn't have to go through any nasty courts to get him back_

_Eddie – I know, I just wish she put up a bit of a fight for him, thankfully he's still pretty young, hopefully he can forget it all_

_Rachel – We just have to make sure that he is happy here, give him lots of love and support_

_Eddie – Thank Rach, I wasn't sure how you would take having another kid here_

_Rachel – He's not just another kid, he's your son, now why don't we put his stuff in the spare room, that can be Michaels room from now on_

_Eddie – Thank God you have such a big house Rachel_

Rachel laughed, she used to hate rattling about in it on her own, but now sometimes she wishes she could have some quiet time. Philip and Aimee, seemed to have the TV on most of the time, and when it wasn't there was teeny pop blaring from Aimee's room and Video games from Philips.

_Rachel – It doesn't seem as big anymore. _

They ascended the stairs to the third floor; this is where 3 of the 4 bedrooms were. Aimee's room, Rachel and Eddies room and now Michaels room were all up here, Philip was on the floor below, Rachel's study was also on this floor, as well as a small box room which seemed to fill up with a lot of rubbish over the years, she thought about cleaning this room out often, but never got round to it.

_Eddie – I'll need to take Michael to nursery tomorrow, he's only in on mornings, so I'll pick him up and bring him to the crèche at school at lunch, if that's OK_

_Rachel – Sure it is, _

_Eddie – I guess I'll need to find him somewhere closer after Christmas, seems a shame, he has some good friends there_

_Rachel – Let's see how he gets on, he starts primary school in the summer, no point in unsettling him even more just to be moved again in the summer_

Soon, all his stuff was in his room, his clothes in the wardrobe, posters of dinosaurs on the walls and toys neatly put onto the shelve and into his toy box.

_Rachel – Let's just hope Alyson doesn't change her mind and ask for him back_

_Eddie – She seemed set on going travelling, I don't think she will._

Rachel looked around her spare room, well it wasn't that anymore, she looked around Michael's room, she had only been in this room a handful of times before, it wasn't like anyone ever really stayed in it before. She looked at Eddie and he looked back, before they knew it they were kissing, he started to unbutton her cardigan, she knew where this was going, but it didn't feel right, not in Michael's room. She stood up took Eddie's hand in hers and led him to her room, the same room he had slept in the 2 nights previous. Soon they were both completely naked and making passionate love. Rachel lay in her bed with her head cradled in the arms of her first true love, she loved every minute of being with him, and he also adored being with her, they for a while forgot there responsibilities for that time it was just Rachel and Eddie, the kids were still downstairs watching TV. Rachel glanced at the clock on the wall.

_Rachel – Jeeze, look at the time, I better go and make the kids dinner_

_Eddie – Why don't I do that, you can go have a shower and relax_

_Rachel – Are you sure,_

_Eddie – I can cook you know_

She kissed him on the lips.

_Rachel – I'm sure you can, and I would love for you to make dinner_

Soon the 5 of them were sitting round the table, Michael was barley eating his dinner which wasn't like him, he was normally like his father had a bit appetite, after all he was a growing boy.

_Rachel – Are you OK Michael_

He didn't say anything, just nodded

_Eddie – Then eat your dinner buddy_

_Michael – I want my Mummy_

The little boy sobbed, he had never been away from his mum on a school night before, and she always read him a story at night before bed and took him to nursery in the morning.

_Eddie – I know, but remember today, she was tired, and I'm here, after dinner we can go upstairs and you can have a nice bath_

_Rachel – and then you can pick out any story you want, and we can read it to you_

_Michael – but I won't be able to go to nursery tomorrow_

_Rachel – Daddy will take you_

_Michael – Will Mummy get me afterwards_

_Eddie – No, I'll come and get you, then we can go back to the high school, hmm, you like that don't you. There is a room there with lots of nice people who can look after you whilst we work, and there are lots of toys and other kids_

_Michael – OK Daddy._

Soon Eddie was upstairs putting Michael into the bath; Aimee and Rachel were in the kitchen clearing up.

_Aimee – Aunt Rachel, is Michael going to be staying here forever_

_Rachel – It seems so, Darling, is that OK_

_Aimee – Yeah, he just seems sad_

_Rachel – He does, that's why you and Philip have to try and be really nice to him._

Michael was soon tucked up in bed, he had had a good cry about him Mum and Eddie had been there for him, now he was almost ready to go to sleep, he just wanted to say goodnight to Rachel, Aimee and Philip, so he went downstairs with Eddie.

_Eddie – Someone wants to say goodnight_

_Rachel – Oh, aren't those the cutest pyjamas you have ever seen_

Michael smiled and walked over to his future step mother, he had dinosaur pyjamas on, and they were his all time favourite. Rachel opened her arms and the 4 year old leaped into her arms, he was growing fond of Rachel.

_Michael – Good night Rachel_

_Rachel – Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite_

Michael said goodbye to Phil and Aimee before going up the stairs to his new bed, where thankfully he slept soundly.

Aimee was finishing her lines, it was taking her longer than she thought to do them, she was sitting at her desk in her room, when she heard the knock.

_Rachel – Aimee, it's time for bed_

_Aimee- OK, I'm almost finished_

She walked over to her nieces desk to see what she was doing, and chuckled to her self, she had completely forgot about asking the girls to do that task, if she hadn't seen her do it, she would haven't have remembered the girls were to do it. It seemed like this weekend had been an eternity.

_Rachel – You should have finished that by now, it's late_

_Aimee – I know, but Miss Mason will be mad if I forget it, won't' she_

Rachel smiled again, she knew Aimee was right, if she had forgotten it she would have been angry, but it was late and Aimee definitely needed her sleep to be able to concentrate in school tomorrow.

_Rachel – You can finish it in the morning, I have to be at school early, which means that you do too_

Actually that wasn't an option; she hadn't finished her maths homework that Eddie set on Friday. She had done most of it on Saturday morning, but with the excitement of everything happening she hadn't had a chance to do the last 10 equations.

_Aimee – OK, I'm going_

Rachel stood at the door as the pyjama clad girl climbed into her bed, she sat on Aimee's bed as she lay down and kissed her head.

_Rachel – Sweet dreams my love_

_Aimee – Night, night Aunt Rachel_

Rachel left her nieces room, they now had 2 kids safely in bed, and just Philip, Rachel and Eddie were left up. Philip was in his room as well, he had unlike his sister done all of his homework, and Rachel hadn't had a chance yet to talk to Philip about Danielle, she was glad that he had stopped pestering Flick and had found a new love interest. She also wanted to talk to him alone about Aimee and how she wanted Rachel to adopt her. She knocked on his door and waited for an acknowledgment before entering her nephew's room.

_Rachel – Hi, is everything OK_

_Philip – Yeah, its fine why wouldn't it be_

_Rachel – a lot's happened this weekend, I just want to make sure you are happy with it all_

_Philip – Yeah ecstatic can't you tell_

_Rachel – Phil, I know this isn't easy, and I'm not going to force you into any decision, everything is up to you OK_

_Philip – OK, what's wrong_

_Rachel – Well, Aimee has asked that I adopt her_

Philip cut her off before she could say another word

_Philip – Are you going to?_

_Rachel – We are going to try, I don't know if its even possible, but it's what she wants, so I'll try everything I can to give her that_

_Philip – Rach, is it what you want, the last thing I want is for her to be hurt again, because someone else has made false promises and rejected her_

_Rachel – Of course it's what I want, I love you both, and Aimee is not going to have her mum or dad around for a long time, until she is an adult_

_Philip – And neither will I, lets not pretend here, my Dad, he's not interested in me I haven't seen him in years, and my Mum, well she'll be in prison until im over 20 at least._

_Rachel – Philip, the offer is there if you want it, I'm not going to give Aimee anything that I won't give you as well, I love you both_

_Philip – You really mean that_

_Rachel – of course I do, but it has to be what you want, so have a think about it_

_Philip – I think I'd like that_

_Rachel – I can't promise anything yet Phil, I need to talk to Mel and to your Fathers first, they need to sign the adoption papers_

_Philip- If you offer them some money, they'll sign it no problem_

_Rachel – I might have done that if it weren't illegal, so you and Danielle, you kept that quiet_

_Philip – It wasn't really anything going on, Bolton and Paul were getting off with Michaela and Aleesha, Danielle and I we just kind of happened_

_Rachel – Well she's a nice girl, but if she doesn't want to peruse is then you have to try and respect that_

_Philip - I know I won't repeat what happened last time with Flick, I promise_

_Rachel – Good boy, it's getting late, you try and get some sleep_

Rachel kissed Philip on the head and left his room, she went downstairs to see Eddie, she wanted to talk to him, they had a lot discuss, but when she got there, she found him snoring on the sofa. She snuggled close to him, and lay next to him, it made her feel relaxed and safe with him there, it wasn't long until they were both sound asleep on the living room sofa.

The next morning Rachel woke early, it wasn't the most comfortable night of her life, she glanced as the clock squinting her eyes as she had fallen asleep with her contact lenses in, they had dried up and her eyes were itchy and hot, she walked closer to the clock and seen it was just after 5ak. She went up to her room to put take them out and put her glasses on, as she walked upstairs she checked in on the 3 kids, each one as fast asleep as the one before. She took the lenses out and went for a nice shower before getting dressed, she checked the clock again, it was now 6am, she decided Eddie had slept for long enough, once she went downstairs and woke him up, he decided it was far to early to be awake.

_Eddie – What are you doing, its 3 hours before school starts?_

_Rachel – No, we have senior staff at 8.15, _

_Eddie – Michaels nursery class doesn't start till 9.15, I can't do both_

_Rachel – We haven't thought his through properly, don't you have year 11's first thing, _

_Eddie - yep and year 9 straight after._

_Rachel – OK, take Michael to school with us, you can leave him with Philip in my office, we will go to the staff meeting, and then I'll drive Michael to nursery and you can take your classes_

_Eddie – I think I better take him, and explain to his teachers, they don't know you at all_

_Rachel – Fine, you won't be too long, I'll supervise your year 11's_

_Eddie – Great, they are only doing revision anyway, if they have any questions just answer them, it'll be fine_

Rachel laughed, she had no clue about maths in fact it was her least favourite subject, she was joking when she told Eddie on her first day at Waterloo Road how the maths teacher she dated in the past was as dull as ditch water.

_Rachel – Any Questions then they can wait for you, besides I think our little announcement will be all around the school already, particularly the year 11's_

_Eddie – What do you mean?_

_Rachel – Well remember how I told you about Danielle and Philip and how half the year 11 class were making out in this room_

_Eddie – Yeah_

_Rachel – Let's just say that Philip let slip to them all, I did tell them to keep their mouths shut, but I'm not holding my breath_

_Eddie – So at the staff meeting I guess we are going to tell the staff, and then let the kids find out themselves._

_Rachel – Lets just play it by ear, yeah, see what happens._

They started to kiss again, and time was running away from the before then knew it, Aimee was walking into the living room.

_Aimee – Yuck, why don't you two get a room_

_Rachel – Because we have school to go to, now you go upstairs and get your uniform on, and you Mr Lawson need to get ready too, I'll go wake the boys._

Rachel left the room and started to go up the stairs,

_Eddie – She's bossy isn't she_

Aimee laughed,

_Aimee - tell me about it_

_Eddie – Well we better go do as she says before she gives us both detention_

They both laughed and went to get ready. Aimee had the lines to be in my 9. She had done 2 pages of them and still had another 3 to do; it would take her till registration to get them done. She also had Maths homework still to do, she hoped that she could get it done first period in Art, but Miss Campbell was pretty strict and she always noticed stuff like that, but she'd have to try.

Rachel went up stairs and woke Michael and Philip, she managed to get Philip washed and dressed on her own, something she had never done before, she was liking being a mother figure to a younger kid, she was more used to older children.

Soon everyone was ready, Eddie took his car with Michael and Rachel took hers with Philip and Aimee, they arrived at school almost simultaneously.

Philip took Michael to his Aunt's office, and Aimee started to do her lines there as well. Before she knew it the registration bell was ringing, she managed to just finish on time, but her maths homework was no where near finished. Sam and Lauren were both waiting outside Rachel's office to hand in there lines, just as Rachel and Eddie arrived.

_Rachel – Girls are these for me_

_Sam – Yes Miss_

Rachel took the papers off the 3 girls.

_Rachel – Thank you, now you better get to class before your late, Philip you as well_

Eddie took Michael to nursery as Rachel made her way to Eddies Maths class, where the year 11's were to be doing revision, Eddie had instructed her that they had homework to be handed in and if he wasn't back in time for the year 9's that they also had a homework assignment to be handed in.

She arrived at the class in the nick of time, the kids were starting to get out of hand, they were sitting on the desks talking, and throwing paper at one another.

_Rachel – All right class, settle down please_

_Bolton – Where's Mr Lawson, I need to ask him a question, I still don't get indices_

_Rachel – all right Bolton, Mr Lawson should hopefully be back by the end of the class, if not, I'm sure he will answer all your questions another time, now can you please have your homework ready for collection and get your books out, Mr Lawson has told me that you are currently doing revision_

The class groaned as Rachel collected in the homework jotters from them, and then everyone got on with their revision. Rachel sat at Eddie's desk; she had a look at the homework the kids had just handed in and was ashamed to say that she did not understand a word of it.

_Bolton – Miss Mason, did you have a good Weekend_

_Rachel – Yes Bolton, I did, what about you?_

_Bolton – I had a good weekend too Miss_

_Rachel – Great, so you're rested and ready to get on with some work then._

Rachel knew what Bolton was trying to do; he wanted her to tell them about her engagement to Mr Lawson. Rachel decided that it was time for it to come out, the staff knew, it was only time before the students knew too.

_Rachel – Well, I guess I can tell you all, since some of you already know, Mr Lawson and I, we are going to get married_

Everyone clapped, they thought this was brilliant news, most of the year 11s respected both Mr Lawson and Miss Mason.

Soon the bell rang and Eddie still wasn't back from nursery.

Aimee was in Art with her Friends, they were sitting at one of the tables, suppose to be drawing a bowl of fruit, but Aimee was really trying to do her maths home work. Miss Campbell was on to her though.

_Kim – Aimee, if you don't do your homework at home, then it's not really homework is it_

_Aimee – No Miss_

_Kim – OK get on with your work then please_

Kim walked to another table; Aimee hoped she would start pestering someone else.

_Lauren – Lawson is going to go mental, have you seriously not done it yet_

_Aimee – No, I had a busy weekend_

_Sam – I thought you would be so grounded_

_Aimee – I am, but Aunt Rachel…… Miss Mason and I had to go shopping_

_Lauren – Your Grounded, and you still got to go shopping_

_Aimee – Yeah, well if I tell you something, you promise not to tell anyone_

_Lauren – Promise we won't_

_Aimee – Lawson and Mason got engaged, they are getting married on 2 weeks on Saturday_

_Lauren – Seriously_

_Kim – Girls, do you care to share. Hmmm, is this conversation about art?_

_Aimee – Sorry Miss_

_Kim – Just get on with your work please._

It wasn't long before the bell rang, and it was time for the next class, Aimee knew Eddie was going to go mental at her for not doing her homework.

Soon it Aimee's class arriving at the Eddies class room, they were all surprised when the saw it was Miss Mason standing at the door.

_Rachel – Everyone take your seats, books out, and equipment out_

Aimee walked to the door of the class where her aunt was.

_Aimee – what are you doing here_

_Rachel – Eddie's still at the nursery dropping Michael off, now go in and get settled it_

She went to her desk and sat, she hoped Rachel didn't know they had homework maybe, she could get a chance to do it just now, she got all her books out, and started it quickly, she would have copied off Sam, but she knew Sam wasn't the strongest at Maths.

Rachel had no idea what to do with this class, Eddie had said the others had revision, but all she knew was this class had homework.

_Rachel – Can you all please have your homework out ready for collection_

She started to go round the room, everyone so far had homework and handed it in, she got to Aimee's desk and there was nothing sitting at the corner for collection.

_Rachel – Aimee your homework please_

_Aimee – I forgot it_

Rachel looked at her homework jotter, and picked it up; she recognised it as the one she was filling in on Saturday morning.

_Rachel – Is this not it here, it says Maths homework on it_

_Aimee – It's not finished yet, _

_Rachel – Aimee can I see you outside please_

_Aimee – Yes Miss_

Rachel and Aimee walked out the class to shouts from the rest of the class.

_Rachel – Settle down everyone, Sam can you collect everyone else's homework in_

Once outside Rachel looked at Aimee, she hated her Aunt being angry, she just looked at the floor, she hated the look of anger in Rachel's eyes.

_Rachel – All right young lady, do you care to share, why everyone else has done their homework, and you haven't, even though you started it on Saturday Morning and had the rest of the weekend to complete it_

_Aimee – I tried, but I had loads of homework, and you gave me a punishment exercised to do, plus there was a lot going on this weekend_

_Rachel – Not an excuse, you had plenty of time to do your Homework, for example when you sat and watched MTV for 4 hours yesterday. You can finish it in detention at lunch time_

_Aimee – But, I can do it at afternoon detention_

_Rachel – No, you will go to detention at lunch time, now get back into class and when Mr Lawson get's back you can explain to him why you haven't done it._

It wasn't long before Eddie was back; Rachel and he were at the door of his class talking about Aimee. Eddie was not best pleased, he had a hard time getting Michael settled into Nursery and now this. Rachel went back down to her office she had a ton of work to be getting on with.

The bell rang signalling morning break, Eddie wanted a word with Aimee.

_Eddie – Aimee, a word please_

_Aimee – Look I'm sorry OK, I'll finish it in detention, and you can have it soon._

_Eddie – Fine, but I don't want a repeat of this_

_Aimee – There won't be, I promise_

_Eddie – OK, go on and enjoy the rest of your break._

_**Please, Please Review, I haven't had a review in ages.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

**Thanks for the Reviews. I have changed my writing style of this chapter.**

The rest of the day went without any major incidents. The entire school had heard about how Miss Mason and Mr Lawson were getting married, every time Rachel left her office she had kids coming up to her asking her if it were true.

At lunch, she was walking down the dinner hall, just before she walked in she met Eddie he had just been to pick Michael up from Nursery, and was taking him for something to eat. The 3 of them walked into the hall together to hear wolf whistles from the students.

Eddie smiled at Rachel, "It seems like news travels fast" he said. "Yeah, but they took it better than I thought, I had imagined some nasty comments".

They walked down to the dinner line, it was pretty short now, most of the kids had been fed. "Hi Rose, can we have some macaroni and chips here for Michael?" Eddie asked. "Of course you can, and I can just say congratulations to both of you" She replied. "Thanks Rose, it's going to take some organising, never thought I would be organising a wedding in 3 weeks" Rachel whispered.

They took Michael to the crèche after his lunch, where he seemed quiet happy, they had dinosaur toys which were different to his. They walked down the corridor by the cooler and saw Aimee, sitting doing what they only hoped was her maths homework. "So what are we going to do about her, missing homework, it's not like her?" Rachel asked, she was concerned for he niece, she seemed to be getting into some sort of trouble almost every day. "I think, she doesn't want to be seen as the teachers pet, I suppose it's natural, we did go through the same thing with Philip, remember what he said to Karla" Eddie answered. "I guess, I just hope she is OK" Rachel started to walk away from the cooler towards her office, Eddie followed on.

Matt was furious, his best singer was without a doubt Aimee Ryan, she was the reason he had been so excited recently, the other kids well with the exception of Karla were good singers, but Aimee was amazing, and what was so good about her, was she didn't know quiet how good she was, not like Aleesha who thought she was the next Charlotte Church. But Matt did think this about Aimee, she wasn't confident enough to sing solo's but he was sure if she did, she could be better than Charlotte. Anyway Aimee, Sam and Lauren were now off the choir, and Waterloo Roads hopes of winning anything had been dashed. Matt was walking to the staff room, when he saw Rachel and Eddie, he didn't think Rachel quiet knew how bad her decision to take the girls off the choir was.

"Miss Mason, Mr Lawson can I have a word please?" "Of course Matt, is there something we can help you with" Rachel replied. "Well, Yes actually, Sam told me that she, Aimee and Lauren are not allowed to be in the Choir anymore" He was looking for a answer. "Yes Matt, that is true, they got into a lot of trouble on Friday, and as a punishment, I have banned the 3 of them from the choir" Rachel said, she was not in the mood to defend every decision she makes to her staff. "It's just, well Aimee, she is our best singer, our biggest chance of winning the competition". Rachel had no idea that her niece was a good singer, but that did not change what she did, and it did not change her punishment. Eddie decided now would be a good chance to step in. "Matt, do you remember last year, Aleesha was the only chance you had then for the musical, it's the same situation again and everything was OK then wasn't it". Matt thought for a second before replying "I can't exactly go to Uni and bring Mika back, can I" Rachel looked a the floor for a second, she wasn't sure what would be the best thing to do, but she did know that there was no way her niece was going to be in the choir, this side of Christmas. "Matt, there must be plenty of kids in this school who can sing, now work with what you have, there's going to be plenty of other competitions".

The bell rang and soon the corridors were filled with kids making their way to class, Aimee's next class was music she knew that Mr Wilding would now be aware of her and her 2 friends being banned from the choir, and she didn't want to face him. Soon she was in his class, sitting at her desk. "OK Class, today we are doing music theory, I'm going to talk to you about the first musical period, Medieval and then we will listen to some music from this period".

Aimee sat and listened carefully, this had to be the most boring lesson of her favourite class. Aimee loved music, when she was younger, her Grandmother had given her piano lessons and violin lessons. She hadn't told her Aunt about her musical ability, but she did miss it, she hadn't touched a piano or violin in almost 4 years.

The afternoon classes were soon over, and Aimee made her way to detention. Rachel sat in her office, Eddie and her had been talking and things were going to be difficult logistically. With Michael being at nursery and both of them working, they had finally decided that Rachel's Friend who was a childminder could watch Michael before and After school for an hour. They spoke to her and she agreed. Michael would be dropped of at 8am at her house, she would then take him to nursery and pick him up. Rachel or Eddie could then take him home with them. They spoke to Michael and he liked the idea, as one of his friends also went to the same childminder.

Eddie took Michael and Phil home, he was going back to his place first to bring some things over, and then back to his new home with his new family. He decided to make Rachel Dinner, his speciality Pizza from the local takeaway.

Rachel went to the cooler at 4.30, she arrived just before the bell went, and waited for Aimee to come out. The door to the class opened and Lauren, Sam, Aimee and some other kids who were in detention came out. " Hi Miss Mason" "Hi Girls" Rachel replied. "Aimee are you ready to go home?" "Yeah Aunt Rachel, I'm ready". They walked to the car and Aimee, got into the passengers seat, and Rachel drove them home. "Aimee, we need to talk about what happened today?" Rachel questioned. "I just forgot about it, I done all my other homework, it just slipped my mind" Aimee said. " You can't forget about your homework, it's too important, look I know it must be hard to live with your headmistress and deputy head." Aimee quickly cut her Aunt off "Aunt Rach, it's got nothing to do with that, I just forgot, honest, I promise, I'll remember from now on, it won't happen again" Rachel replied to her niece "OK baby, just make sure it doesn't happen again." "It won't" "Good Girl" Rachel finally replied to her niece.

**Please Review, I do love Reviews. Thanks**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the Review, I love getting Reviews.**

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

The next week passed quickly, too quickly in Rachel's eyes, there was still so much to organise for the Wedding, she had sorted the flowers, dresses, cars, invitations (which mainly consisted of school staff and Eddies only sister) and lots of other little things they needed for the day. Michael had settled in well with his new family and his childminder. Eddie had taken Phil and Michael to get a tux for his wedding, Rachel was especially looking forward to seeing Eddie in fancy suit, he was more accustomed to jeans and non dress shirts.

Rachel didn't know what to get Aimee for her birthday, it was her first birthday with her and 13 is a special birthday. Rachel had decided that she would give her a ring which her mother gave her at 13, she had died not long after, and the ring had been passed to Rachel's mother when she was 13 from her mother. Rachel always wanted a daughter to pass it onto, and now she was about to have one. Rachel's lawyer had also somehow managed to get Melissa, and her 2 latest husbands to sign over their parental rights to their children, meaning Rachel and Eddie could go ahead and adopt the 2 kids.

Philip was starting to settle in well at school, he and Danielle were getting very close, Philip wasn't sure if it was love, but he definitely liked her a lot. Rachel and Eddie had decided that the kids could each ask a friend to the wedding, Aimee asked Sam who of course said yes, and Philip asked Danielle. After Mr Harker had spoken to Eddie and Rachel and realised that they were responsible and no harm would come to Danielle he said yes.

It was the last day of the week before the wedding the next day, there was a strange atmosphere in the school that day, no one felt like doing any work, it was the sort of day that you had before the summer holidays, a calm and fun day.

Eddie was excited and Rachel was nervous, she was excited too, but was hoping that everything would be OK. The kids were all excited too.

Philip was in Grantly's English class, he was nervous about tomorrow, he was going to be a best man, and his speech well it was still non existent, he took out the pad of paper and started to write it again.

Aimee had been planning a surprise for the wedding, since her 2 weeks of detention were over she was now allowed back to the choir, the school had managed to get to the final of the competition without her, unfortunately they didn't win, but second place was still pretty good. Aimee had spoken to Matt and between them they had arranged for her to sing with the choir behind her at the wedding, they had chosen It's the heart that matters most, a beautiful song which Aimee was superb at singing. Matt was happy she had this idea, it was a way to showcase her talents to her Aunt, and she was gaining so much confidence. In her time in the music room she had started to play the piano again, Matt was dumbfounded by her ability with this instrument, she really was his most promising pupil, he still had no idea about her talent with a violin.

It was last period of the day, Aimee was in Music with Mr Wilding and the class were practising keyboard. "So, are you nervous about tomorrow?" Matt asked "Yeah, a little, what if I mess up". "You won't mess up, you are an amazing singer, and I'll be there with the piano to keep you on track" "Thanks Sir I'll try my best".

Eddie had A level Maths, but he wasn't thinking about that, all he was thinking about was tomorrow, he just couldn't wait it was going to be such a special day. Rachel was going for a walk around the school to clear he head, she seen a couple of kids out of class, but wasn't bothered for once, they seen her too, and changed direction hoping that she didn't see them, they were lucky Rachel was in such a good mood they managed to avoid detention. She was walking where ever her feet took her, not noticing that she ended up in the Maths department. Before she knew it she was outside Eddie's class.

One of the kids noticed this and pointed it out to Eddie "Mr Lawson, your fiancé is watching you" Eddie looked over and saw Rachel, she opened the door and came into his class. "Can we help you Miss Mason?" Eddie asked. Rachel was just about to answer when one of the boys shouted out. "You not going to kiss her Sir?" "Mr Lawson can I have a word outside please?" Rachel finally asked, she didn't have anything to ask him, but she had to think of something to say.

Rachel and Eddie left the class after Eddie had mumbled with his class to get on with their work, their mock A level was next week after all. "I was just walking and I ended up here" Rachel said. "Miss Mason, do you really think that is a good enough excuse to disrupt me and my A level kids". Rachel took a couple of steps back, making sure that they were away from the door and out of view from the kids, and she kissed them, it was their first ever kiss on school grounds, they finally broke away. "Is that a good enough reason to disrupt you?" She asked, "Oh yes" he remarked before walking back into the class, what he didn't notice was the lipstick on his lips. He walked into the class to an uproar of laughter. "QUIET" he shouted as he wiped his lips. He was going to get Rachel back for this.

The Final bell soon rang and the Mason/Lawson/Ryan family met down at the carpark. Eddie was taking Philip and Michael to his old house for the night, and Rachel and Aimee were going home to their house, this would be the last time they would all be together until their wedding and adoption. "So Aimee, I guess I'll see you again when you're a teenager" Aimee hugged Eddie, little did she know that tomorrow this man would be her legal father "Yeah, I can't wait I'm so excited". At the same time Rachel was hugging Philip "I'll see you tomorrow Phil, be a good boy for Eddie". The kids had got into the passenger seats of their respective cars leaving Eddie and Rachel alone for their final goodbye as a free man and woman. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow, we will be a proper family" Eddie said "Yeah, we can say goodbye to our complicated family, all of us living under 1 roof with 1 surname" Rachel replied. They kissed goodbye before getting into their cars and Driving off.

Rachel and Aimee finally arrived home they got into the house and Aimee flopped onto the couch. Rachel came and sat beside her, she wanted them both to have a quiet early night tonight in preparation for their big day tomorrow. "OK why don't you go upstairs and have a bath, and then I'll put your curlers in" Rachel ordered her Niece. Aimee got up and did as she was told, half an hour later and she was downstairs. Rachel had the dinner in the oven and they went into the living room.

Rachel picked up the hairbrush and rollers, she started to brush Aimee's hair and putting the rollers in. "Aunty Rachel, are you nervous about tomorrow?" Aimee asked as a section of her hair was being rolled around the bendy roller" "I suppose a little, every woman and I guess man is nervous before their wedding". Suddenly the door bell rang, "Who can that be? Are you expecting anyone?" Rachel asked whilst walking to the door, she opened the door and was surprised to see Steph, Jasmine, and Kim. "Surprise" They cried as she opened the door. "What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked. "You can't expect to get married and not have a hen night" Steph said "And we knew you wouldn't want to come out, so we brought the hen night to you" She added. Rachel was surprised and a little pissed off, she just wanted a quiet night in with just her and Aimee. Aimee heard all the commotion in the hall and came out, she was a little surprised to see 3 of her teachers now in the hallway. "Hi Aimee" Kim said to her Aimee answered back "Aunt Rachel can we finish my hair". Rachel went into the living room followed in by the other woman. She offered everyone a seat and went into the kitchen to get wine glasses for the wine which Steph had brought with her, she also went into the fridge and brought out some lemonade and orange juice. Rachel set theseon table "Well help your self" Aimee grabbed a glass and poured in some lemonade whilst the grownups all had wine.

Aimee's hair was still only half in rollers, so Rachel sat next to her and quickly finished the rest whilst everyone else drank wine, and at the food that had been brought to the house. "Aimee, have you got any homework?" Rachel asked. "Yeah French and English" "Well off you go upstairs and finish it, you won't have anytime tomorrow". Aimee left the room and headed upstairs "Rachel, she can leave the homework for me, I'm sure she can catch up next week" Steph said, she didn't want to ruin the night for Aimee. "No" Rachel Replied before adding "She has to do her homework, I won't have her being treated differently because of who she is". For the next couple of hours they 4 woman talked about lots of different things, most of it was nonsense, but Rachel was actually glad they came, it was a nice night.

Aimee finally came downstairs after doing her homework, she still hadn't had her dinner, it was in the oven, Rachel had turned it off when the timer beeped. "Aimee, are you hungry, do you want dinner" Rachel asked. "I'm fine, not really hungry, but I'll eat some of those crisps" she said pointing to the table "fine" she replied back.

"So back to my question" Steph said "Who do you think is the best looking teacher Rachel, remember you can't say Eddie". "Mr Cleaver" Aimee answered. Everyone turned round and looked at her "What, its true, he's the best talent at the school". Jasmine started to laugh she hadn't heard of a good looking person getting called Talent in a long time, sometimes when she heard Aimee talk she felt like she was back in Glasgow.

"Talent, yeah he is a good sportsman, if that's what you mean" Rachel said, a little worried that her niece fancied her PE teacher. "Talent means good looking, it's a Glasgow thing" Jasmine replied knowingly. "Oh right, We have had a few of those misunderstandings before" Rachel replied, there were a few things that Aimee had said before that didn't make sense, but she was told it was because of the different dialects.

"Aunt Rachel, can you do my nails for tomorrow, you promised remember?" Aimee asked her aunt remembering her promise from a few days earlier. "OK, go up to my room, and get my silver box, its got all the stuff in it". Aimee got up and ran up the stairs.

"It's amazing how things can change in a year" Jasmine remarked to the woman in the room. "Yeah, Rachel said, this time last year, I was a single woman, tomorrow, I'll be a married mother of 3" "Mother of 3?" Steph questioned "Yeah, well I'm Phil and Aimee's guardian now, and we have little Michael with us, it's a proper family" Rachel answered.

Soon Aimee was back down stairs with Rachel's huge box of nail polish. She sat down next to her aunt as her nails were filed and buffed to perfection before being polished with a natural looking French manicure. Soon it was past 11pm and way past Aimee's bed time. Rachel looked up at the clock and noted the time. "OK, wait for your nails to dry, and then it's time for bed" she told her niece. "But can't I stay up a while longer" Aimee begged. "No, its way past your bed time even for the weekend" "Please" Aimee protested once more, she knew she was pushing her luck, when Rachel said no, she normally meant no. "Aimee, Bed now, I'll see you in the morning and you'll be the birthday girl". She kissed her Aunt, and left the room.

The Rest of the Woman talked for a while longer, before they left for the night. Rachel cleaned up the room, put the glasses in the dishwasher and headed upstairs. She got ready for bed, before checking on Aimee, she opened the door and saw her lying in bed curled up. She couldn't believe that in 12 hours, Aimee would be her daughter and Philip her son and she would be a married woman. Rachel covered Aimee's shoulders with the cover before placing a kiss on her head "Good night baby girl" she whispered softly before going to bed.

**Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for your reviews**

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

Soon Morning arrived Rachel was awoken with Aimee brining her Breakfast in bed. " I made us toast and scrambled egg" Aimee told her aunt, she put the tray on the middle of the bed and sat at the other side of the bed. "Thanks sweetheart that was really nice of you". The two of them sat on the bed eating their breakfast. "So, how does it feel, being 13? " Rachel asked her niece. "It doesn't feel any different from being 12" she replied. Rachel got up and walked over to her dressing table and picked up a small box. "This is for you, it was given to me by Grandma on my 13th birthday, she was given to her by her mother, your Great Grandmother". Aimee opened the box and found a beautiful shining necklace, it was a silver heart with lots of sapphires and diamonds. Aimee didn't realise, but it was worth a small fortune. She put it up to her neck and Rachel clipped it on. "It's beautiful Aunt Rachel, I love it".

Rachel started to take the rollers out of Aimee's hair and the loose curls fell over her shoulders. Rachel walked over to the dressing table and put Aimee's hair up, it was beautiful.

Soon both of them were ready, in their dresses, their hair was done, and Rachel had done her makeup and even let Aimee put a tiny amount of makeup on. Their car arrived to take them to the registry office.

In the mean time Eddie was in his suit, he felt a little restricted with a tight collar on, it was like a straight jacket, although he had to admit Philip and Michael looked as cute as could be. They were in their car on their way to the registry office, Philip was looking more nervous than Eddie. "Phil, what's wrong mate?" Eddie asked. "Nothing, I'm just a little nervous about the speech". "It will be fine, just keep it short and don't worry". They soon arrived at the registry office, Eddie was soon getting nervous his palms were getting sweaty. The were stood at the front of the small chapel in the office waiting on his bride.

Rachel and Aimee were soon at the registry office, Aimee hugged her Aunt, she was really excited and nervous "Well, lets go" Rachel said. Aimee went ahead of her Aunt, the wedding march was playing on the organ, and everyone was looking at her. There wasn't that many people there at a rough guess she would say about 60, most of them were teachers from her school and as they knew both the bride and groom they were at either side of the isle. There was a woman and man in the front row who Aimee recognised only from a photograph she had seen in Eddie's house, it was Eddie's sister and her husband, she knew that she would be signing the marriage register with Philip as Aimee wasn't old enough. Halfway down the isle she heard a gasp, she looked behind her and seen her Aunt behind her, everyone was focused on Rachel she really was a beautiful bride. Soon enough they were at the bottom of the short isle. Rachel removed her veil from her face and faced Eddie. He was astounded at the beautiful woman in front of him. "You scrub up well Mr Lawson" Rachel whispered to him. "Ditto Miss Mason" he replied with a whisper. Michael moved across so he was next to Aimee, and Rachel handed her flowers to Aimee. The wedding service commenced and about 20 minutes later the registrar announced that he pronounced them man and wife and that Eddie could kiss the bride. Eddie kissed Rachel, this was their first public kiss in front of any staff or pupils. There was some wolf whistles from the guests, Rachel knew who it was without looking, it was Bolton Smiley.

" Before everyone leaves, Mr and Mrs Lawson would also like to mark this special day with the adoption of Aimee Ryan and Philip Ryan". Aimee smiled looking between Eddie and Rachel "Now, this is the best present ever". Rachel smiled she was glad Aimee was happy, she looked at her nephew "Phil, what about you, are you OK with it". "Me, yeah, ecstatic, I can't wait".

The adoption was soon over, and Aimee and Philip were now Aimee and Philip Lawson.

**Please Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the Reviews.**

**I don't own Waterloo Road Or the song it's the heart that matters most by Charlotte Church, that is how I imagine Aimee singing it.**

Soon the new Lawson family were at Queens Park in the nearby town of Haywood, getting their Photos taken. The Photographer was directing everyone of where to stand, he took Photos of everyone individually, all together, just Rachel and Eddie. Rachel decided she wanted a photo of just the kids, she didn't have a photo of their 3 children all together. "Can I have a photo of the kids together?" Rachel asked the Photographer. He directed them to a nearby bench, were Aimee and Michael sat with Philip standing behind them. The Photographer showed Rachel and Eddie the photo on his digital Camera. "That is beautiful" she replied. Soon the 5 of them were in the car heading to the hotel that Rachel had booked for the reception, they were all glad of it, as they were freezing standing about getting their photo's taken. "So, was that a surprise?" Eddie asked Philip and Aimee. "Yeah it was, it feels nice to have a Mum and Dad again, doesn't it Phil?" She asked her brother "Yeah, it's good, but do I have to call you Mum and Dad, it just doesn't seem right" Philip enquired. Rachel leant over and put a hand reassuringly on his knee. "Philip, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. Rachel and Eddie is fine" Rachel answered. "Oh right, cool" was his reply. "But, I want to call you Mum and Dad, that's what you are now" Aimee pointed out. "Honey, if your comfortable with it, then you can, the important thing is, we are all together, as one happy family" Rachel replied. "Aimee, you and Michael and Philip are the 3 most important people to Rachel and I, all we want is for all of us to be happy and for all of us to love one another" Eddie said to his children. They all smiled, all of them happy to be part of a good, although complicated family.

Soon they arrived at the hotel, with everyone waiting outside to greet them, the photographer had arrived a few moments before them ready to take some photos. The were walking up the stairs into the hotel and everyone was congratulating them.

Soon, they were sitting at the top table, and Dinner was about to be served, but before it was time for the speeches, the first was the best mans speech. Philip stood and took his empty glass and rattled the glass. He was nervous, Rachel and Eddie could tell this. Rachel took his hand in his, so he knew she was there, and to try and calm him down a little. "Attention everyone, I'd like to make a speech". Suddenly Bolton and Paul started to shout "Who are you, Who are you". They hadn't actually been invited to the wedding, but some how managed to get in. Rachel and Eddie decided to leave their gate crasher after all they were Phil's friends and they were sitting at the same table as Danielle, Sam and the other kids from the choir, who also weren't actually invited, but Rachel sensed a reason for them being there, and decided it would be best to leave them.

Rachel drew Bolton and Paul a glare, the kind only she could do, they saw her and immediately shut up. Philip started his speech "Well, what can I say about Eddie and Rachel, they are great together, a nice couple who have done everything for me and my sister. I wish them every happiness together and I hope Eddies picked the right sister this time" Everyone laughed at the last part of the speech and Philip was so happy that it was finished. Phil sat down and Rachel said "That was a great speech Phil" Eddie stood and started his speech "well thanks for the Phil, I know I have made the right decision. Well I just want to say that today has been the best day of my life, I have married the most beautiful, strong and amazing woman I know, and have acquired 2 wonderful children today. So, I want everyone to have a great night tonight, and finally I want to wish Aimee a happy 13th birthday".

Everyone in the audience clapped and wished Aimee a happy birthday which made her blush. They soon had their dinner which was delicious. When the Dinner was over a birthday cake came out for Aimee, and the wedding cake for Rachel and Eddie which was cut.

Eddie and Rachel were surprised when Matt stood on the stage, he soon had the choir set up, Aimee was behind the main Microphone in the centre of the choir.

"Did you know about this?" Rachel asked Eddie and Phil. "Nope, not a thing, although I was surprised that the whole choir turned up" Eddie replied followed by Phil "Danielle and Aimee told me, it was meant to be a surprise" . And a surprise it was Aimee started to sing alone, and Rachel never realised just how good she was, she was getting goosebumps on her arms. "She is amazing" She exclaimed to Eddie "Yes she is, we have a very talented daughter," he replied putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close as Aimee and the Choir sang the words:

_Time to spread some hope,  
Make the spirits rise  
Do you see the wonder in their eyes  
Time to speak of love  
Hold each other close  
Cause it's the heart that matters most_

Its still the same old moon  
Why does it shine so bright  
There's a little magic in the air tonight  
Time to speak of love  
Hold each other close  
Cause it's the heart that matters most

Always the heart that matters most

Oh, take a look around you can see that it's true  
It's like a river flowing inside of you  
Everyone needs love, you need it too  
So here's what you, have got to do

Spread a little hope, make the spirits rise  
Do you see the wonder in their eyes  
Time to speak of love, hold each other close  
cause it's the heart that matters most

In time we come to learn

It's the heart that matters most

The song finished and Aimee got off the stage and ran to her Mum and Dad. "Darling, that was amazing, I didn't realise how good you were" Rachel said. "Yeah, you are one very talented young lady" Eddie agreed with his wife. "Thanks Aimee replied". Soon the first song came on and Eddie and Rachel danced the first waltz, soon everyone else started Dancing.

Soon the Party was in full swing. Rachel and Eddie had booked a hotel room, not that they were planning on staying, they would go home, but they thought Michael might get tired and they might need it for touching up makeup or getting changed.

Philip and Danielle were dancing, they were getting on great together. Philip had managed to get the key for the room, where he and Danielle disappeared too. They hadn't planned to do anything except for make out, and that's all they were doing when suddenly the door flew opened, Rachel came in with Michael holding her hand.

"What are you two doing in here?" Rachel asked. "No wait, don't answer that, just get yourself back downstairs". Danielle fixed her dress and quickly brushed her hair with her fingers, she had never been so embarrassed in her life, her face was as red as the dress that she was wearing. She quickly left the room. "Philip, we need to talk about this, now you get downstairs". Rachel helped Michael into another outfit after he had spilled a glass of blackcurrent juice down himself.

Soon they were back downstairs enjoying the rest of the night, and before they knew it there was last orders at the bar, soon the night was over the new family were on their way home.

**Please Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

**I haven't had time to update as much in the past couple of days, things have been really hectic here the twins haven't been sleeping and works been hectic.**

**In the last chapter I noticed that I used the word soon, a little too much, I'll try in this chapter to not make the same mistake.**

The Lawson family arrived back at their home in a taxi. Eddie paid the driver and Rachel got out opening the door for the kids. "Have a nice night" The Driver said to them. "Thanks" Eddie replied "And good luck, you'll need it, it all goes downhill from here mate". Eddie smiled at the man, he knew this was never going to happen, he loved Rachel.

Rachel was leaning into the car to pick Michael out, he had fallen asleep half way home, it was past 1am, and the lad had never stayed up that late before in his short life.

"Phil, mate, can you carry Michael into the house, I want to carry my bride over the threshold" Eddie said whilst sweeping Rachel into his arms and carrying her.

"Eddie, stop it, put me down I'm too heavy" Rachel cried although secretly she loved it, every time he touched her she felt tingles rising under her skin. The taxi driver laughed as Phil struggled to lift little Michael without waking him up. Aimee sleepily got out of the Taxi, she loved watching Rachel and Eddie together.

Eddie carried Rachel into the house, right into the living room before dropping her onto the couch. Philip put Michael onto the other couch and Aimee sat on the chair next to him. Rachel was still giggling from getting carried into the house. "I can't believe you did that?" She said in between giggles. "I know, I think I've done my back in" he replied whilst Rachel playfully hit him "Oh, I'm not that heavy" she insisted.

Aimee was sitting next to Michael almost sleeping, she was fighting the sleep wanting to stay and enjoy the fun. "Aimee, why don't you go up to bed, Darling" Rachel said looking at her niece "Do I have to?" she whined wanting to stay up for as long as possible. "Yes you have to, it's almost 2am, go on up stairs I'll come and tuck in you in, in a few minutes". Aimee stood, and walked over to where Rachel and Eddie, she kissed them both good night. "Night Mum, Night Dad" she said to both of them. "Good night Sweetie" Eddie replied as she ascended the stairs. Philip said he was going to bed and walked upstairs followed by Eddie carrying Michael. Rachel walked though to the kitchen and poured 2 glasses of wine, once Eddie had returned they had a nice drink, it was finally just the two of them.

Rachel was getting tired too, she went upstairs and checked on the 3 kids, she tucked them all into bed before going to hers and Eddies new room, he came up later and they made love for the rest of the night. Both of them loved it, they seemed to know each other so well, each movement was complimented by the others movement.

**Sorry its so short, I'll try and get more up tonight or tomorrow**

**Please Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for your Reviews**

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

The weekend was finally over, and it was the final week before the end of term, the Year 11's and 6th from had Mocks to sit this week, but for the lower 3 years it was a quiet week. Aimee was in her room getting ready for school, she was fed up looking like a kid, Rachel didn't allow her to wear really short skirts or high shoes to school like some of the other kids. She decided today was going to be different, she wanted to look like the other kids who always seemed so glamorous and Lauren had noticed Aimee's youngish appearance, this was in part due to her being a late developer, she still had a childish shape and hadn't developed yet, she still didn't need a proper bra yet, which was the one thing she was dying for, all the other girls had them, but she didn't as yet have anything to put in them.

She finally put on her uniform, but yanked the skirt up a tiny bit hoping no one would noticed, it was only about an inch shorter so she hoped it would go unnoticed, she then walked over to her dressing table and found the small amount of Makeup she owned, Rachel had let her get some for the wedding, she put some on, again hoping that her parents wouldn't notice or worse Miss Campbell. She wasn't very hungry so she didn't go downstairs till it was almost time to go; she put her coat on and walked down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs she opened the shoe cabinet and pulled out her flat babyish shoes, she was still only a size 2 so not quiet into woman's sizes yet like most of her friends. She didn't see her mother coming out from the kitchen. "Good Morning Darling" Rachel said as she hugged her. "Morning, are you looking forward to going into school as Mrs Lawson?" She asked inquisitively. "Well, your Dad and I were talking, we thought it would be best if I stayed Miss Mason in school, you know to avoid confusion" She and Eddie did think this was a good idea, they knew kids often called them by their last name forgetting about the title and she didn't want them to be confused. Rachel noticed the makeup on Aimee's face, it wasn't blended well at all. "Aimee, are you wearing make up?" Rachel scolded her daughter. "Yeah, just a little, is that OK". "No, it's not OK, go and wash it off, please"

Aimee stomped into the bathroom and washed her face, she didn't understand why she wasn't allowed to wear makeup, everyone else did it. She came out to see her Father and Brother putting their shoes on. "Are you ready to go Darling?" Eddie asked as Michael came running out of the kitchen "Yeah, I'm ready" "Michael, did you put your plate in the sink?" He asked his son. "Yes Daddy" he replied.

Soon the entire family were on their way to school. Eddie had finally got rid of his old car, he bought a new Volvo XC90, which was perfect for the family, it had 5 normal seat and a huge boot, but he could also put 2 extra seats in the back for when the kids had friends doing things with them. He thought giving Mika and Brett having now left waterloo road, he could get another gas guzzler besides there were 5 of them using the car now to get to school or work. Rachel refused to give up her Mazda RX8, she had only just got it after the fire when she sold her Audi TT, but it was her best car ever.

Before long they were all at school after dropping Michael at his childminders, Aimee got up and went to her first class English with Miss Koreshi, she sat in her usual seat and Sam sat next to her. "So, how does it feel having a new Mum and Dad?" She enquired. "It's good, nothing different than before, I just call them Mum and Dad now instead of Aunt Rachel and Eddie". She got her homework out, it felt like an eternity since she done it on Friday night, but she was thankful that her mother made her do it then. Miss Koreshi started to take the register, it took Aimee by surprise that her name had changed positions; on the Register it was now straight after Sam Kellys. "Aimee Lawson?" Jasmine shouted, some of the class were confused by this too, they didn't all know that Rachel and Eddie were now Aimee's parents. After some initial shock, they all dealt with it and Jasmine started teaching. The class had all finished the book the Island of Blue Dolphins, which in Aimee's opinion was the worst most depressing book she had read in her life.

Soon they were in Music, her second class of the week and her favourite, the class had started and they were all playing instruments, Ellie one of the girls in her class played the violin, no one yet knew that Aimee could play. They were sitting in the same group and had been talking about an episode of wild at heart last night. "Ellie, can I have a wee go of your Violin?" Aimee asked. "My Mum said I wasn't to, some kids broke the strings last year" "Oh, I promise I'll be careful, I used to play when I was younger, I know how to do it". Ellie finally agreed and Aimee put the violin under her chin, she plucked the 4 strings and listened, they all sounded in tune. She picked up the bow and played a couple of scales effortlessly. "Wow, you do know what to do" Ellie said. "Is there an instrument you can't play?" Sam said.

My Wilding entered the room, he was surprised to see Aimee with the violin "Aimee, I didn't know you could play, you didn't tell me". Aimee put the violin down. "Sorry, I'm not that great at it anyway". Ellie picked up the Violin "What, you are great, we should play together sometimes. Mr Wilding walked to the store cupboard and brought out a violin, "Aimee, why don't you have this for now, I'd like for you and Ellie to go to one of the practice rooms and start playing some scales, if you can try and keep in perfect time and unison". Aimee took the violin off him, and stood "Yes Sir" she replied and went with Ellie.

Matt was sure Aimee would succeed in his GCSE class next year, he even thought she would pass the GCSE practical exams if she sat them now. He wanted to talk to Rachel and Eddie about her. Tomorrow was also the parents night for the year 9's which was bound to be a busy night for Rachel and Eddie trying to play two roles of teacher and parent.

Whilst the rest of the classes played the keyboard and a variety of other instruments if they were able to, Aimee and Ellie started playing together, it was amazing how good they sounded together and how they could play so well and feel the music the other could play.

When the music class was nearly finished Mr Wilding came into see how the girls were getting on, he was very impressed with both of them, and he generally found that playing with another person was a great way of them providing support for one another and helped them to play better. "Aimee, do you want to keep this violin for now, you can practice on it". "OK Sir, Thanks". "Fine, but I want to see what level you can play at, so can you play me something". "Sir, I haven't played since I was about 9, have you got any music and I'll give it a go". Ellie took out her grade 4 book, it had several exercises and tunes to play in it. Aimee put it on the stand, and easily played one of them. So Matt went to a drawer and took out a grade 5 book, she played the first melody, not quiet so easily, but with some practice she would be there. "Well that's pretty good. Ellie just passed her grade 4 exam, the two of you are at about the same skill level, I think we could have 2 very talented violinists on our hands". Just then the bell rang, signalling it was morning break. Sam met Aimee outside of the class, she was surprised and a little peeved at her friends latest talent, all Sam ever loved was music, and now her best friend had yet another talent and she was stuck in the background again. Aimee sensed what was wrong. "Sam, I'm sorry about that, I didn't ask for it" Sam didn't want to fall out with Aimee after all she was her only friend at the moment . "It's OK; I guess I just got a little jealous, I wish I was as good as you". They smiled at each other both understanding the other. Sam finally spoke up "Well at least I don't need to carry that huge thing around" Aimee laughed "There are some benefits to having a mother who is head mistress, she can keep it in her office". The two friends linked arms and walked to their Head Mistresses office.

They knocked on the door before walking in. "Aimee what can I do for you?" Rachel asked, she was leaned back on her big chair and Eddie was standing beside her, it was obvious they had been kissing, but no one said a word about it. "Well Mr Wilding gave me loan of a violin, can I keep it here just now, I don't want to carry it around all day" "Why would Mr Wilding give you a Violin?" Eddie asked "Because she's well mint at it Sir" Sam said. Rachel was surprised she knew Aimee could sing and play piano, but not this. "All right Girls, the violin can stay here just now, and you can go and have the rest of your break". The girls left Eddie and Rachel together.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The next day was Parents night for year 9s most parents had been scheduled a time with each teacher, but Rachel and Eddie thought it best to try and catch the other teachers when they had some time, as Eddie was going to be busy for most of the night with his year 9 parents and Rachel liked to be there if any parents wanted to talk to her. The main hall had been set up with each teacher having a table set up, Candice had a stall set up with tea, coffee and biscuits for Parents. It was 6pm, and Parents night wasn't due to start for another hour and a half, Rachel thought they could catch some of Aimee's teachers before it started. She seen Steph and Matt giggling loudly with each other, she decided to start there. Rachel walked over to Eddie to see if he was ready. "Are you all prepared?" "Yes, all done, do you want to see if we can talk to anyone about Aimee yet?" he asked. She took his hand and directed him towards Steph. "Steph, can we have a word Please?" Rachel asked. "Of course, is there something I can help you with?" "Well we'd like to talk about Aimee, after all our year 9's are the reason why we are here" Eddie said. "Of course, well what can I say about Aimee, except you have nothing to worry about, she's a good kid does what I ask of her, always does her homework, although a little easily distracted and could maybe pay a little more attention" Steph said.

Rachel knew this was all she was going to get out of Steph, she also knew that as soon as there was a serious problem with Aimee, Steph would be gloating about it, so everything must be fine with her. "Well I'll talk to her; ask her to pay more attention, Thanks".

They visited another couple of teachers and found that Aimee was trying hard, but that she was too easily distracted by others, they all said she wasn't the strongest student, but her grades were OK. Rachel and Eddie were a little disappointed they wanted for her to be one of the best students and were disappointed that the teachers thought she could try harder. "Eddie, what do you think we should do about her, I don't want to push her too hard, but I want her to reach her full potential" Rachel asked her husband "I think that she's been through a lot this year, and we know school wasn't a priority for her before, We'll talk to her, and try and encourage her, but lets not put too much pressure on her". Rachel nodded in agreement with her husband "How is she in your class?" "Rach, she's fine, she pays attention, on most occasion does her homework I really think she is trying hard, but maybe she's different in my class". "OK, Lets go talk to Matt, he seems to have a high opinion of Aimee" They walked to Matt's desk, and took a seat next to him. "Matt, can we have a quick chat about Aimee" Rachel asked. "Yes, I was hoping we could, Aimee is flourishing in my class, I have never met a child who is as talented as her before" "See Rachel, everything is good with her" Eddie said "I even think Aimee is talented enough to sit her GCSE next year?" "Really," Rachel said, Matt simply nodded "I'm not sure, all that pressure on her, might make her suffer in her other classes" Rachel said worriedly "Although, Rach, this could be just what she needs, give her a major confidence boost" Eddie said. "Matt, what would she do after it, if she were to sit her GCSE's in year 10, would she do her A level in year 11?" Rachel asked. "She could, today she played a piece on the violin which was grade 5, that is equivalent to an A level grade A. Her voice, I'm sure she could pass her Grade 7 exam if not 8, and on the piano it's a similar story, she is a least grade 7, she is very talented". "Thanks Matt, we will think about it, we are just concerned about Aimee's other classes she's not doing as well in them as she should be, and I worry that if she has to work too hard in one class it would cause her harm in others"

Rachel and Eddie left Matt's table as parents were starting to arrive.

Meanwhile Aimee was at home with her brothers, Rachel and Eddie left Philip in charge of the house for a few hours, and he took that to mean that he could invite Danielle over who of course said yes. After Michael had gone to bed, Danielle and Philip put a DVD on and Aimee went into the dining room to do homework.

The parents night was finally over and Rachel drove them home in her sports car, they had a lot to take in that night. They finally arrived home, it was after 10pm. Rachel walked into the house "I hope Kids were OK themselves" Rachel said "Stop worrying, im sure they are fine". They walked into the living room and seen Philip and Danielle cuddling on the couch watching TV. "Danielle, it's getting late, do you want me to drive you home" Rachel asked "I'm OK Miss, I'll just walk" Walking home was not an option, it was getting late and a dark winters night with a light snow. "You can't walk home" Eddie said "Phil why don't you come with us and we'll drop Danielle at home" Rachel insisted. The 2 teens got up went into the hall and put their shoes on. "Phil is Aimee and Michael in bed?" Eddie asked, "Michael is, Aimee was in the dining room doing homework, she might be upstairs now".

Rachel left with Danielle and Philip whilst Eddie checked on the 2 younger kids, who he found both soundly asleep.

**Please Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

Eddie went to check on the kids Michael was fast asleep, he went into his room and tucked the blanket around him, he loved watching his son sleep, he looked so peaceful. After a few minutes he went into Aimee's, she too was asleep, the covers were half off her, she like Rachel was a restless sleeper, sometimes he felt like a football in the bed with her with the amount of times he go kicked. He leaned over and pulled the cover over her shoulders, she stirred and woke up slightly. "Hiya" she said groggily still half asleep. "Shh, you go back to sleep" He said. "Dad, was everything OK at parents night, am I in trouble?" she enquired. "Why would you be in trouble, go to sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow". "So, I am in trouble, if you want to talk about it". "Aimee, stop worrying, go back to sleep, everything is fine". "Dad" she said. Eddie turned around and sat on her bed "What is it sweetie". "I have a really sore stomach" "Did you eat a lot at dinner?" Eddie asked. "We had pizza, with spicy pepperoni, it must be that" Eddie kissed her forehead as she turned and went back to sleep "If it's still sore in the morning let us know"

Eddie walked back downstairs just as Rachel and Philip came home from dropping Danielle off. Rachel dropped her car keys on the unit and took her coat off before kissing Eddie. "I'm going to go to bed guys, it's getting late" Phil said as he was halfway up the stairs. "Good Night" Rachel shouted after him. Eddie put his arms around Rachel's waist and started to kiss her neck. Rachel felt her Heart melt as his hands moved up her body. "How about we go to bed too" Eddie whispered in her ear, "That sounds like a great idea". They ran upstairs and straight into their room, soon they were kissing passionately, Eddie started to fumble with the buttons on Rachel's shirt as she did the same with Eddie, she undone his belt and let his trousers fall to the floor whilst he undone the catch on Rachel's skirt.

They were in their bed, they hadn't had sex yet, but were well on their way there when they suddenly heard Michael scream. They both jumped out the bed, grabbed their house coats and ran into the little boys room.

"Daddy," Michael cried "I had a bad dream" he exclaimed. Rachel sat on his bed and hugged him whilst Eddie sat at the bottom of his bed. "Your OK Michael, nothing to worry about" Eddie said "Why don't you go back to sleep" he continued. "I can't" Michael cried as Rachel continued to comfort him. "Why don't you tell us what happened in your dream?" Rachel asked him. "Well we were at school, your school, and some bad people were chasing me, and I couldn't find any of you" Michael replied through sniffles. "Well, would you feel better if you slept in bed with Daddy and I" He simply nodded and Rachel carried him through to their bed. They wouldn't be getting any sex tonight.

Aimee work at 3am, she still had a really sore stomach, she got out of the bed and notice blood on her sheets, she looked at her underwear and seen the blood, there wasn't as much as she thought there would have been, but it was still messy. What was she going to do, she didn't have any towels or tampons, even if she did, she wasn't sure what to do with them. Some of her friends had started their periods, but they didn't normally talk about it to the girls who hadn't it was like being in an exclusive club, and at her old school she had missed the first basic sex ed class, she hadn't had it yet at Waterloo Road, they had it just before she started. The only thing she could do would be to talk to Rachel. She put her housecoat on and opened the door to Rachel and Eddie's room, she had to be careful, she only wanted to wake Rachel up, but once she was asleep this was difficult. She shook her shoulder and whispered for her to wake up, but she only succeeded in waking Eddie up. "Aimee, it's late what's wrong?" He said to his daughter. "I just need Mum". "She's asleep, now why don't you tell me what's wrong, do you still have a sore stomach" "Yeah, but I just need Mum, Please".

Eddie helped her wake Rachel, "What's wrong?" she asked "Mum, I don't feel well, can you come with me". Rachel was concerned, she got out of the bed and followed Aimee to her room. "Aimee, what's wrong love?" "My Periods started, and I don't know what to do" Aimee told her mother, with a hint of worry in her voice. Rachel put her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "There's nothing to worry about Sweetheart, why don't you go of a nice shower and I'll sort your bed out". Aimee nodded, she got another pair of pyjamas sorted and Rachel got some towels, she gave one to Aimee and explained how to put it on. Aimee left for a shower and Rachel took the sheets off her bed and put some new ones on. She took the old ones down to the utility room and Eddie followed her down, he was awake now, and no chance of going back to sleep. "Rach, what's wrong, she had a sore stomach earlier" Rachel showed him the bed sheets "Her periods started" Rachel said explaining. "Yeah Rachel I figured that with the blood, is she OK". "I think she should be OK, I'll talk to her when she comes out the shower, why don't you go back to bed, no need for us both being kept up". Eddie kissed Rachel "Good luck honey" he said and left to go back to bed.

Rachel walked upstairs, she had got a hot water bottle and some asprin. She went into Aimees room and seen her sitting on her bed rubbing her stomach. "Have you got cramp darling?" "Yeah, it really hurts". Rachel put her hand out and handed her the pills and a drink of water. "Take these, it will help, did you put the towel on like I showed you?" Aimee simply nodded after taking the medicine. "OK, why don't you go back to bed, put this on your tummy, it will help". She climbed into her bed with the bottle, Rachel sat next to her and stroked her hair. "Do you want to talk just now, or go to sleep and talk tomorrow?" "Mum, we don't have to talk about anything, I'll be OK now, can I just go to sleep". Rachel kissed her head, " OK Darling, I've left you a couple more pads, we'll stop at tesco in the morning and get some more".

Rachel left Aimee alone to go back to sleep and went back to her own room, she hoped they wouldn't have any more disruptions tonight.

The morning soon came and Aimee got ready for school, Rachel came into her room to see how she was. "Aimee, is everything OK". "Yeah, I'm fine" she replied as she put her hairband in. "OK Darling, but if you need any more pain killers or anything else, you can come and get me." "OK Mum".

They walked downstairs and went into the kitchen, Eddie had made toast and jam for everyone. "Good Morning, how are my 2 favourite Woman". He kissed Aimee on the forehead and Rachel on the lips. Aimee knew exactly what he meant when he said Woman, he normally called them his 2 favourite girls. She decided to ignore what he said, she didn't want him to know, that she knew, she just wanted to avoid the subject all together. "I'm fine Dad". Eddie started to get the breakfast things out, whilst Rachel went upstairs to help Michael get ready. Philip was soon up, and downstairs. Finally the 5 of them were sitting round the table eating, everyone was shattered, no one had a good night sleep except Philip. Aimee was in a mood, she was mad that Rachel had told Eddie, but everything just seemed to be getting to her, what people said, the way they said it, she just wanted everyone to shut up.

They put their things away, and Philip, Michael and Eddie went out to the car first, Aimee and Rachel were still standing at the door getting their things together. "We'll get Dad to stop of at Tesco, and you and I can go in". "Can't we go in your car, so it's just the two of us". Rachel finally agreed and she went in the mazda with Aimee, they stopped of at the supermarket and got what they needed to before heading to school. "Remember if you need me for anything just come and get me" Rachel reminded Aimee. They arrived at the school, and Rachel parked her car she went to her office and Aimee went to find Sam.

Rachel got to her office to find Eddie and Philip there. "Hi guys, whats going on?" Rachel asked wondering why Phil was there and not at his class. "I was just telling Phil, that there is nothing wrong with Aimee, he thought she was a little upset this morning" Eddie replied. Rachel put her hand on Phil's shoulders. "Don't worry about your sister, she's absolutely fine, now the registration bell will be going in a couple of minutes, you should get going to class". Phil just got up and left without saying a word.

"Aimee was a little moody this morning" Eddie remarked. "I know, but what happened was a big thing for her, and I don't think she fully understands yet. I should have spoke to her about it earlier, I just assumed she already knew everything, and if she didn't she would ask me" The bell rang and Eddie went to his first class of the day whilst Rachel got her laptop out.

Aimee's first class was French with Ms Haydock, she got in and sat on her seat, Sam came and sat next to her. "Whats up with you" Sam said noticing that Aimee was not her usual self. "Promise you won't tell anyone" "Promise" Sam Replied. "Well my period started last night, and I seriously have the most painful stomach ever" Aimee answered. She was still in agony.

Steph started the class, she was getting a little annoyed with Sam and Aimee constantly talking, she had of course told both their parents yesterday that they were easily distracted, but of course Rachel Mason would think her daughter wasn't like that, she didn't expect that she would have given her into trouble. "Sam, Aimee can you please get on with your work" Steph said to them. Sam put her head down and started to write, whilst Aimee looked out of the window. "Aimee, I said get on with your work" Steph said slightly louder this time. Aimee wasn't in the mood for French, in fact all she really wanted to do was to go to bed. "I don't want to" Aimee replied back defiantly, by now the rest of the class had stopped working too, they couldn't believe Aimee the normal quiet teachers pet was answering teachers back. "Young Lady, I think you should take a trip to the cooler" Steph said. Aimee got up, "Whatever" she replied and started walking to the cooler. Steph shouted at everyone else to get on with their work, and she followed Aimee out of the Class.

Rachel had checked her emails, she decided to go for a walk to make sure everything was quiet, she was walking past the French corridor when she could hear the commotion, she knew it could only be Steph's class, she was worried about Steph, she never was the strongest teacher, but since Maxine's death, she had been getting worse. She was dumbfounded when she seen her daughter standing outside the class, she stood quietly to hear what was going on.

"Aimee, what was going on in there, answering me back, that's not like you" Steph asked inquisitively, Aimee simply shrugged her shoulders. "Well are you going to answer me" she asked again. "I just don't want to do it, you asked us to stop talking and we did, but I don't have to do any stupid verbs."

Rachel had heard just about enough from Aimee, she decided to speak up, so far neither Steph or Aimee had noticed her standing around the corner. "Aimee, I think you should apologise to Miss Haydock, and then go straight to the cooler" Rachel said. Steph and Aimee were both surprised to see her there.

Aimee stood, she didn't say a word just looked at both of them. "Aimee, I asked you to do something, are you going to do it?" Rachel asked her voice raised slightly. "No, because I haven't done anything wrong, I just want to go home and go to bed my stomachs sore". Rachel was getting angry why wouldn't she just do as she was told "You can't use the fact that you have your period to get out of school, that is not on" Aimee was getting even madder, why did she go and tell Miss Haydock, she told Eddie too, the whole school probably knew. "Why don't you just tell the whole school!!!!!" Aimee screamed at her mother and ran off. Steph went back into her class, this was best left to Rachel, she took the rest of her class.

Rachel ran after Aimee, she quickly caught up with her. "My office now!!!" Rachel yelled at her daughter, she knew Aimee was angry, but that did not excuse her behaviour with Steph. They walked in silence to Rachel's office, Aimee went in and sat on one of the sofas, whilst Rachel shut the door and the glass window between her office and the outer office. "Sit there" Rachel pointed to one of the chairs across from her desk, she wanted to make this as official as possible, this was a Headmistress punishing a pupil and not a mother scolding her child. She sat for a moment just looking at her, thinking of the best way to handle this.

"I do not condone that sort of attitude towards teachers in this school" Rachel started to say, "But Mum" Rachel quickly shut down Aimee, "Don't say a word until I am finished and at this time I am not Mum, I am Miss Mason". She sat back on the seat, looking at her angry headmistress, she wondered if her mother would be angry too. Of course they were the same person, but the 2 roles were different, and often they had different reactions to things.

"What you did there is not acceptable, if a teacher asks you to do work, then you do it without complaint, and you definitely do not answer them back"

"But.."

"Aimee, do not interrupt me, I am not finished with you yet"

The bell rang for the start of second period, Aimee had Geography next but she wasn't sure if she would get to go or not.

"I just don't understand Aimee, are you ready to explain yourself" Rachel asked crossly. "I don't know why I did it, she just kept picking on me and Sam for talking" Aimee tried to defend herself. "And were you talking?" Rachel asked her daughter.

"Yes Miss," Aimee answered remorsefully. "So Miss Haydock wasn't really picking on you, because you were actually misbehaving in class by talking when you should have been working" Rachel answered. Aimee stayed silent, she was trying to think of something she could say to get out of being in trouble, but she couldn't think of anything. Rachel was growing impatient with her daughter, she wouldn't answer her question. "Is that true Aimee" Rachel asked again "I guess your right, but she always picks on us for talking" She replied hoping that somehow Miss Haydock would get the blame. "Aimee I spoke to all of your teachers last night, and everyone said you were easily distracted and talked too much, so don't go blaming this all on Miss Haydock, now we are going to go an visit her, and you will apologies profusely, do I make myself clear". Aimee nodded and replied "Yes Miss".

They left the office and walked back to the French department, where Steph had a free period, she was sitting at her desk marking. Rachel knocked on the door before entering with Aimee behind her. "Miss Haydock, Aimee has something she would like to say" Rachel said whilst nudging her daughter forward. "I'm sorry for what happened in the last class, I promise I'll behave better next time." Aimee said apologetically. "Well Thank you for your apology, and I certainly hope that there is no repeat of it" Steph answered back. "There won't be, Steph" Rachel paused for a second before speaking again "all right Young Lady go to the cooler, you can spend the rest of the morning there". Aimee started to walk away. "Aimee, go straight there, I'll be checking in 5 minutes to make sure" Rachel said again. "Yes Miss" Aimee replied as she left the class room. "I'll leave you to your work Steph". Rachel left Steph's class room and walked back to her own office, via the cooler, she seen Aimee sitting staring into space as Grantly Budgen sat sleeping at his desk. She walked into the class and woke Mr Budgen up, which gave all the kids a good laugh, she drew them all a glare. "Kids get on with your work, and not a word, Mr Budgen, could we have a word outside" Rachel asked, as Grantly got up from his desk. "Grantly, you can't sleep and take detention at the same time, those kids are there for a reason, its suppose to be a punishment". "I'm sorry Miss Mason, it won't happen again" Grantly replied "Well it had better not" she said before walking down the corridor.

**Please Review, I always like getting them.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while I've been really busy.**

**I don't own waterloo road.**

The rest of the morning past, Rachel was sitting in her office eating an apple when the door opened, Eddie came in, he seemed to be angry about something. "Eddie, What is it, what's up?" "I'll tell you whats wrong, Aimee wasn't in my maths last period, apparently she's in the cooler" Eddie said. "Yeah I know, I put her there" Rachel replied "She was cheeky to Steph and refused to do any work" she continued. Eddie sat on one of the sofas and Rachel sat next to him. "Rachel, Steph has been a teacher for nearly 20 years, she should have been able to deal with that herself". "I know that, but that does not excuse what Aimee done, look I have spoke to her about it, and sent her to the cooler till lunch, it's dealt with". Eddie put his hand on Rachel's knee, "OK, I'd better go, A Level maths after lunch". He kissed her and left the office.

Soon the school day was over, and they family headed home, only two more days till the Christmas holidays and the Christmas disco which Aimee was looking forward to, except she wanted a nice outfit, there was no way she could go in what clothes she had.

Danielle had invited herself over to Phil's for dinner, she was still having trouble with her father, but it was better than living with her mother who insisted she dressed modest and had banned hair straightners and makeup, she felt more at home with the Lawson family than she did with her overbearing parents.

Rachel had went to the supermarket whilst Eddie had went to pick up Michael, Eddie arrived home to find the 3 teenagers sitting in the living room watching TV. "Hiya, good day at school?" Eddie asked "Yeah it was good" Danielle replied politely. "Haven't you got any homework" he questioned. "None," Philip replied. "What about you Aimee?" he asked again "Nope, I don't have any either" she said. "Well you missed my class today, so why don't you go into the dining room and I'll give you what you missed today". Aimee looked up at him, she really didn't want to. "Do I have to Dad" she pleaded. "Yes, now go do what I told you" he replied, she stood up and went into the Dining room followed by Eddie, he told her which questions to do before going back into the living room. Michael had been upstairs and brought all his lego down with him, he had proceeded to empty it all over the floor. "Michael, you can play with your lego if you want, but you have to put it all away when Rachel gets home" "OK Daddy" he continued to play whilst Eddie started to do some marking for the year 11s homework they handed in that day.

Rachel arrived home later, she parked the car in the driveway and opened the boot carrying in 2 of the heavy shopping bags. Eddie kissed her before calling on Philip "Philip fancy giving us a hand with the bags mate" "Yeah sure" he replied joining them with the shopping. Danielle went to play with Michael on the floor.

Rachel started to put the shopping away and Eddie went into the kitchen with her. "So I take it Danielle is staying for dinner" Rachel asked. "Yeah I assume so, I'll go check" he replied, a few seconds later Danielle had confirmed that she would like to stay for dinner if it was OK.

Soon Rachel had managed to whip up lasagne for dinner, they were all sitting round the table eating, Aimee had been really quiet for the dinner. "So Danielle are you looking forward to the disco" Rachel asked "Yes Miss, it should be good" She replied courteously. "Danielle what are you wearing to it?" Aimee asked. "Im not sure yet probably a dress or a skirt and top, I might get something new though". "Mum can I get something new for it?" Aimee asked hopefully "I don't know Aimee, do you think you deserve something new" Eddie replied. Aimee looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Do you need something new, you have plenty of things you could wear" Rachel replied, she really did have plenty of clothes, when Aimee moved to Rochdale Rachel had taken her on a shopping spree and bought tons of clothes. " I know, but I want something cool". Rachel looked at Eddie, maybe they should get her something else to wear. "Aimee why don't we have a look through your clothes after dinner, I'll help you pick something out" Danielle offered. "Thanks" Aimee replied. The finished their dinner and Eddie cleared the plate and put them into the dishwasher. "Michael lets get you ready for bed" Rachel said, they went upstairs and she gave him a bath and got him settled into bed.

She knocked on Aimees room door and entered when Aimee let her. "So Girls, have you found an outfit yet". Every piece of clothes she owned were on the bed or floor, all her shoes were out too. "No, because they are all ugly, why can't I have nice clothes" She practically screamed back. "All right, shops are opened late tonight, lets go". Aimee's face lit up, she immediately put her shoes on. "Danielle do you want to come with us" Aimee asked expectantly. "Sure, why not" she replied. "That's fine, but check with your Dad fist". Danielle called her Dad who eventually said yes.

Before long they were in Rachel's sports car driving into Town. "So what kind of outfit are you looking for Aimee" Rachel asked. "I don't know, but something not babyish" was her reply. They arrived at the shops, they were really busy as it was the week before Christmas. They went to newlook first and Rachel went straight to the 9-15 Range. "So is their anything you like," she asked her daughter. Aimee picked up a dress, it was pretty short and a bit different from what she had worn before. " Do you like that?" she asked Danielle. "Yeah, its nice, what do you think Miss" she looked at Rachel. "It's fine if you wear thick tights or leggings with it" she replied. Aimee looked at Danielle and rolled her eyes. She put the dress into her basket and walked to the changing rooms whilst picking a pair of nice black shoes with a tiny heel, Rachel picked up a pair of black leggings and she tired them on. "That's really nice" Danielle said. Aimee decided that's what she wanted so Rachel took them over to the cash desk and paid for them. Aimee and Danielle were standing by the bra's, Aimee picked one up. Rachel seen her do this, and decided to get her one a couple, it was the right time she thought. "Girls, why don't you go get something to drink she handed them some money. They went off out to the coffee stand, whilst Rachel bought a couple of the training bra's for Aimee.

Danielle and Aimee were standing drinking hot chocolate. "You are so lucky, my mum and dad would never let me get clothes like that" Danielle commented to Aimee. "Seriously, but you always look so good" Aimee replied. "Yeah only because I get changed at Aleesha's house". Rachel arrived shortly, Aimee handed her a coffee "There you go a skinny latte, just the way you like". Rachel thanked her, "Is there any other shops either of you want to go to?" she asked. "No Miss" Danielle replied, Aimee simply shook her head. "Danielle why don't you just call me Rachel when we're not at school". "OK Miss, I mean Rachel"

They soon arrived home and Aimee showed her new outfit off to her Dad and Brother, she of course was delighted that she had got a bra.

**Please Review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the lack of updates and Thanks for the reviews.**

The last day of term soon arrived at it was the Christmas dance. Aimee went home and put her new outfit on, she put on some makeup, hoping this time her parents would let her keep it on. Aimee looked in the mirror and decided she needed something done with her hair. She knocked her parents door and entered when Rachel shouted. "Mum, can you help me do my hair?" Rachel sat on the bed and patted the space beside her "come on then, what do you want done". Aimee explained how she wanted it up, and Rachel done as instructed. She looked in the mirror and hugged her Mother. "Thanks Mum, can I borrow some perfume too?" she requested. Rachel nodded and Aimee went to pick a scent.

Soon the entire family were downstairs. Debbie, Michaels babysitter had arrived and the rest of the family including Danielle got into Eddies car and drove to Waterloo road. The hall had been decorated superbly by the sixth form. Rachel went to check on the refreshments provided by Rose and Candice, whilst Eddie to check the PA system. Philip, Danielle and Aimee were so far the only kids left. "Danielle, I have some drink in my locker" Philip said, signalling for the two of them to head there, he had been prepared and put it into a water bottle, which would fit into Danielles bag. Aimee overheard them, she followed them to the lockers. "What are you two up to?" she asked her brother and his girlfriend. "Aimee, you haven't seen this, why don't you just go back to the hall" he suggested. "I have a better Idea, why don't you let me have a drink too?" she asked curiously. "No way, your too young" he replied. "So are you, that's not stopping you" she retaliated. "Aimee, your only 13, I was 16 before I drank" Danielle said. "Well, maybe I'll ask Mum and Dad" she started to walk down the corridor. "No, wait" Phil shouted. "I'll let you have one drink, but that's it". "Great" she replied.

Eddie visited security Dave, he had been instructed to check the kids bags for bottles in case their was alcohol in them.

Aimee, Danielle and Philip went back down to the hall, they walked over to Rachel who was at the drinks counter with Rose. "Hay Kids, do you want a drink" Rose said handing them all glasses of coke. "Thanks, is Sam here yet". "Yeah, she just headed to the bathroom. Aimee pulled Danielle with her to the toilets where she made Danielle pour them both some vodka in their coke. They both took a sip, and coughed from the taste, it wasn't as nice as they expected, but they felt so grown up none the less.

They walked back into the hall, more kids had soon arrived and they were dancing to the music. Aimee and Sam went to the toilets there were some kids smoking there, and they were both offered a cigarette and accepted. Aimee coughed, it was disgusting, but she felt cool with that too.

Rachel was glad, everything so far seemed to be going well, she decided to take a little walk, and went to do a toilet check, to make sure there were no drunk teenagers throwing up in the toilets. Even with the security check she was sure some of the kids had been drinking. She walked into the toilets and couldn't escape the pungent smell of tobacco. Worse was the only 2 kids smoking at that moment were Sam and Aimee.

"Mum, I was just holding it, I swear" Aimee tried to defend herself. "What, in your mouth, I seen you, now I suggest the two of you go to my office" Aimee and Sam walked to the head mistresses office, and Rachel went to get Rose and Eddie.

Shortly the 2 teenagers and 3 adults were in the office. "Mum, Dad, I'm sorry its not what it seems" Aimee tried to plea. "Sam, what were you thinking, you hate smoking, you've been nagging at me to quit for years" Rose said to her only daughter. "I'm just really disappointed in you both" Rachel said, "In fact, Aimee I think you and I should head home" Eddie said, "Yep, I agree, and when you get their you can spend the night in your room" Rachel added.

Rachel stayed at the school with Philip and Aimee went home with Eddie.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

**A/N Im Hungover from last night, so lets hope this chapter is OK, apologies in advance if its not.**

Rachel went back into the main hall, she noticed how relaxed Phil and Danielle were, you would think that the two of them had been dating for year, they seemed really happy. The song changed the Miley Cirus came on with the Hoedown Throwdown, this was one of Aimee' favourite songs, she even knew the whole dance to it, she and Danielle had been doing it for weeks and had taught Rachel who was a pretty good dancer. She noticed how most of the kids were dancing too it. She seen Danielle coming towards her. "Do you want to dance with us Rachel?" she asked. "No, you go enjoy yourself, I'll watch from the side lines" Rachel replied back. Danielle wouldn't take no for an answer and soon Rachel was doing all the moves to the Hoedown Throwdown, she knew them better than most of the kids. She could hear kids whisper in the Back ground "Look at Miss Mason" "Wow, she knows that whole dance". Rachel was enjoying her self, but there was something about Danielle, she wasn't acting like her normal self, even Philip seemed different, he was relaxed, happier and enjoying himself.

The song soon finished and Rachel watched as Phil went to get him and Danielle a drink, that's when she noticed him take a bottle out of his jacket pocket slip something into both of their drinks, she decided the only thing she could do was to confront him about it.

She walked over to the refreshment stand, Candice was there, but the queue was stalked, Rose was picking up plastic cups that the kids had left lying and Sam was helping her. "Philip, what were you putting into those drinks" Rachel asked "Nothing, I don't know what your talking about" he argued back. Rachel went into his inside jacket pocket and took out the water bottle, she opened it and sniffed. "Vodka" she said "All right, young man, go to my office" Rachel handed the drinks to Candice. "Can you get rid of those?" she asked, Candice took them to pour them down a sink, whilst Rachel headed off to the group of year 11s dancing. "Danielle, can I have a word in my office please?" she asked her voice stern. Danielle followed Rachel away, Aleesha, Paul, Bolton and Michaela confused by the situation.

Once inside the office Danielle noticed Phil sitting on one of the sofas, Rachel took the water bottle out of her bag. "All right kids, have a seat" she pointed to the seats across from her desk, whilst she sat on her swivel chair. Phil got up and moved across followed by a worried looking Danielle, if her parents found out about this they would kill her. "Have you any idea of what kind of trouble your both in" Rachel started to lecture "Alcohol is forbidden in this school, not to mention that you are both under age, I can't believe tonight, first your sister and now this" Both teenagers were staring at the floor, they were both embarrassed, Danielle really liked Rachel and Eddie, she found them more caring that her own parents, who only cared about what people in their church would think and her father, well surely this would be another black mark for waterloo road, he already had issues with the school. "We're sorry" Danielle spoke quietly "But My Parents, they will be so angry if they find out" she continued. "So they should be" Rachel said, "I'm angry with the pair of you,". "Are you going to tell them?" she asked worriedly "I have to tell them Danielle, if they shoe was on the other foot, I would want them to tell me".

Rachel called Danielle's father who was furious, he didn't know she was at the school disco, she was suppose to be at the Church Youth Club, he came to pick her up.

Rachel was in her office with Phil and Danielle when Mr Harker appeared. "Miss Mason, I'm very sorry for what has happened" he said apologetically, "Don't worry about it, they were caught before they could get to drunk, might still have a sore head in the morning though" she relied back. Danny Harker had no idea that his daughter was dating Philip, he recognised the boy from when he visited Waterloo Road, he still thought he was Eddie Lawsons Step Son.

"Since it didn't happen in School hours, I can't punish you, but I do expect that you both take this as a serious warning, if you get caught drinking on school premises again, you will face an in school suspension, do I make myself clear" Danielle and Philip both answered in unison with a "Yes Miss". "Philip, you can wait here until I'm ready to go home, we can talk about it with Eddie then, Mr Harker you can take Danielle home when your ready". "Thank you Miss Mason" Mr Harker replied back, Danielle stood up and Danny practically dragged her to his car.

"Philip, wait here, I won't be long!" Rachel said, she went downstairs and found Kim, it was almost 10 and most of the younger kids had been picked up by Parents. "Kim, can you manage without me, Philip and Danielle have only been lacing their drinks with vodka, and Eddie already taken Aimee home, she was smoking". Kim could see that Rachel was stressed and she could manage easily on her own. "Sure, no problem" "Thanks I owe you one". Rachel left went to her office and got Phil. She called a taxi they had only brought one car to the school and Eddie had taken Aimee home in it.

Earlier in the night Eddie got into his car with Aimee, he was angry with her, smoking was disgusting, dangerous and illegal. "Dad, I'm sorry" Aimee said remorsefully. "Save it, I don't want to hear half hearted apologies, your not sorry about what you did, but because you were caught, I'm livid with you" Eddies voice was harsh and he was yelling. Aimee sank deeper into the car seat, she looked out the windows as Eddie drove them home. They arrived and Eddie paid the babysitter, Michael was in bed by now, he went up to check on him whilst Aimee sat in the living room, she turned the TV on and started to flick through the channels.

Eddie came back down stairs, he could hear the recognizable sound of Hannah Montana coming from the living room. "I thought your mother said you were to spend the night in your room" he said crossly. Aimee turned the TV off and ascended the stairs to her room silently.

Eddie went into his and Rachels office, he put the TV in there on and flipped it to VH1, he found a programme about Rock Guitar legends, which he quiet liked. He got his briefcase and started to do some marking, of the mock exams.

A few hours passed, Eddie was fed up of marking, there was only so much you could do at one time without getting completely bored, he opened Michael's room door, the little boy was lying curled up and gently snoring. He fixed the covers on him and left him to sleep. He then stood outside Aimee's room, he could hear her crying. Was she doing it deliberately to try and get out of trouble or was she actually upset, he thought it would be best to check on her, he opened the door and seen her sitting on her bed in tears. "Aimee, is everything all right?" Eddie asked gently. "Yeah, I'm OK" she said trying to hide her face, she didn't want anyone to know she had been crying. Eddie sat next to her on her bed. "When I yelled at you earlier, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, you were apologising". "It's OK, I guess I deserved it, you were right, if I didn't get caught I wouldn't have been sorry". Eddie hugged her. "Your Mother and I, we want whats best for you, so we get angry when you do things you shouldn't".

Aimee smiled at him, "I know you care for me, it's just I'm not used to people being disappointed in me, My real Dad he didn't care what I did, he used to hit me when I was good or bad, so there was no point in being good. I tried so hard when I was younger to be good, but I was never good enough, Phil he always got presents, but it was different for me, no matter how good I was I never got any Christmas presents" Eddie was shocked he never knew about this, why didn't Rachel tell him that she didn't like Christmas. He had guessed it, she just didn't seem as excited about Christmas coming up as most kids. "You know, this year, might just be different" Eddie said trying to cheer her up, he knew she would get presents, he and Rachel had spent a small fortune on the 3 kids, they had got Phil and Aimee their own laptops, and Phil an X box, and they bought Aimee a violin of her own, not a cheap one, but a good one.

"No, it won't, I've not been good enough this year, I don't deserve anything" She cried. "Aimee, I promise that this year will be different, maybe we have been angry a few times when you've been in trouble, but I promise that you will get some presents".

Eddie heard the front door open, it was early for Rachel and Phil to be home, he left Aimee in her room and went downstairs.

"Hi, did you have a good night?" he asked his wife and son, he kissed Rachel and Phil stomped up the stairs. "What's up with him?" Eddie asked. Rachel took the bottle out of her bag. "It's vodka, he and Danielle were spiking their drinks with it" "You better not have!!" Eddie shouted upstairs at Phil.

Rachel and Eddie went into the kitchen "How's Aimee!" Rachel asked "She's upset, thinks she's ruined all chances of getting Christmas presents this year" Eddie said. Rachel was confused "She's 13, surely she knows Santa's not real," "Apparently she didn't get Christmas presents when she was younger" Eddie replied. Rachel thought for a moment, "That can't be true, I gave her a present every year". "I'll go talk to her, then we can have a more serious talk in the morning about drinking and smoking with the 2 of them".

Rachel climbed the stairs to her daughter's room, she knocked and went in, Aimee was in hey pyjamas now, she had washed all the makeup off and her hair was down. "You Ok Love?" Rachel asked with concern. "Yeah fine, I'm sorry about what happened" she answered back quietly. Rachel could tell she had been crying. "Darling, what you said to Eddie about Christmas, is it true?" Aimee looked up, "I wasn't lying" she replied back with a hint of anger in her voice. "I'm not saying your are sweetie, it's just I sent you a Christmas present every year" Rachel replied back. "When I was 6, Mum and Dad said I had been too terrible that year, when Christmas came I didn't get anything, but Phil did. "The same thing happened every year, I tried so hard to be good, but it was no use no matter what I did, I would be left with nothing, When My Gran was still living, she would always come over on Christmas day, she was the only person who ever gave me anything, usually a toy". Rachel hugged her new daughter, she had absolutely no idea about this. "Seetheart I promise from now on it will be different, Christmas will be a cheerful time from now on". Aimee smiled at her mother. "But I've not been good this year" "It doesn't matter darling, we still love you, it's a week to go and I guarantee it will be excellent this year". Aimee held onto her mother tighter "I love you Mum" "I love you too princess, now you get some sleep, because tomorrow your father and I are going to have a long serious talk with you and your brother about your behaviour tonight" Aimee looked up to her mother "What did Phil do?" she asked " lets just say he' in as much if not more trouble than you are, now get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning".

Rachel left Aimee's room and headed to Phil's next. She knocked before letting herself in. "Aunt Rachel, I'm just going to bed can this wait till tomorrow?" he asked. "Tomorrow we will talk about your behaviour tonight, I just want to ask you something about your sister, when you were younger what happened at Christmas". Phil looked at Rachel slightly embarrassed, he always rubbed it in to her that he got presents and she didn't he did feel for her, but it made him happy to get presents, he supposed it was kind of selfish. "Mum and Derek always said she was too much trouble for presents, I usually got what I wanted, but she never did, I gave her half of my sweets once, but she got in trouble for excepting them from me, Aunt Rachel it won't happen this year, she's not had a good Christmas in about 8 years, Mum just always agreed with Derek".

"Don't worry Phil, this year will be different, I promise". Rachel left Phil's room and headed downstairs to talk to Eddie.

**Please Review, I haven't had one in ages.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

**This chapter is a little more Smutty than usual so be warned.**

Rachel went to her room, Eddie was lying on bed with just pyjama bottoms on, Rachel remembered the first time she seen him without a top on, she had been pleasantly surprised, there was almost a 6 pack there under his love rug, she had been trying to get him to get rid of some of that extra hair on his chest.

"Are you tired?" she asked him as she walked into the bathroom. "Yeah, but I'm also feeling somewhat energised" he replied with a sly smile across his face. Rachel came out of the bathroom wearing only a very short silk nightdress, that didn't leave much to the imagination. "Not feeling quiet so tired now" he replied, she really did look like the sexiest woman he had ever met. She got onto the bed on top of the covers and climbed on top of him. Eddie could feel himself getting hotter. They kissed her tongue exploring every tiny bit of his mouth and he returning the favour, Eddie's hands were roaming all of Rachel's body, he could feel her nipples harden under the silk nightdress. He moved his hands down to the hem of her nightdress and lifted it over her head, Rachel assisted by lifting her arms, she was now completely naked. Eddie quickly turned so she was beneath him and she assisted him in removing his bottoms. He too was now naked. They kissed for a while later until they were both ready to have hot sex. Rachel opened her legs signalling to Eddie she was ready, he knew exactly what Rachel liked by now, she liked slow, gentle sex. After years of being used by men, who didn't give a dam about what she wanted or what she like, she finally could trust Eddie, he wanted her for her, and not just to used as some object. She used to hate sex, it was just something she had to do, not something she enjoyed, until Eddie came long, she finally knew the meaning of making love, and it felt marvellous.

Afterwards Rachel lay with her head cradled in his arm on top of his chest. "That was amazing" Eddie remarked happily. "Yeah my thoughts exactly". She moved her hand so it was on top of his chest, took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

**Please Review, no ones reviewed in ages**

.


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

**Thanks for your Reviews**

Rachel woke up the next morning, Michael had woken early and started to jump on their bed. Rachel suddenly realised that under the covers both she and Eddie were stark naked. "Good Morning Michael" "Morning Mummy" Michael replied. "It's still early, why don't you go back to your bed for a little while?" Rachel asked. "But, I'm not tired, I want to watch TV" he answered, "Michael, do as your told!" she scolded in a gentler way than she would a child at school. He jumped off the bed and went back into his room, "good boy" she praised when he done what he was told.

When Michael had left the room, Rachel got up and went for a quick shower and was very quickly dressed in dark jeans and a dark purple top, Eddie was still fast asleep.

She checked on the kids, first on Phil who was still fast asleep, then Aimee who was she was sitting on her bed already full dressed "Hi honey, did you have a good sleep" Aimee nodded to her mother. "Do you want to go out for Breakfast, Michaels awake too". Aimee nodded. Rachel got Michael ready, and the 3 of them headed out to get some breakfast.

They drove in Eddies car and went into a local café. Rachel was surprised to see Marley working there. They sat at one of the tables at the back of the café. " I didn't know Marley worked here?" Rachel said "Yeah, Sam told me, she said he owes money to Flicks Dad or something". Rachel nodded, she noticed how tired he looked as he walked towards their table. "Hi Miss, are you ready to order?" Marley asked. "Yeah, I think so, can I have 2 all day breakfasts and a kids all day breakfast, a coffee and 2 orange juices" Marley noted down the order "I'll get that ready for you" he said trying to convince everyone that he was OK and happy. Michael had taken a toy car with him, he was rolling it back and forward on the table. "Are you OK?" Rachel asked Aimee "Yeah, I'm fine" she replied unconvincingly. Marley returned with their drinks, placing them on the table in their correct positions. "Thanks Marley" Rachel politely replied, just as he was about to leave, Aimee spoke up. "Marley, is Sam in loads of trouble" Marley looked at Aimee, he didn't have a clue what she was on about, he had worked in the café all night and hadn't been home yet. "No, well I don't know, I didn't see her last night" Rachel soon realised that Marley hadn't been at the dance the night before which she thought was odd, she soon came to the conclusion that he had been working all night, it seem reasonable, his grades had fallen recently and he had been tired for a while. "Marley, were you here all night?" Rachel asked inquisitively. "No, I stayed at Flicks" he quickly replied. Rachel knew this was a lie, there was no way Ralph would allow him to stay the night with Flick. Marley quickly got back to work to avoid further questions.

"Mummy, can we got to the toyshop after here , Santas there?" Michael asked excitedly, he had noticed the sign in the toy shop window across the road. Rachel smiled at him, "I'll make a deal with you, if you eat all your breakfast, including the mushroom and tomatoes then you we can go. It wasn't long until they all had their food in front of them, everyone started to eat their breakfast. Soon they were all finished, and Michael had eaten everything as promised. Rachel paid and left a tip for Marley, they were about to go across to the toyshop, but before they did, Rachel took a hanky out her bag and wiped the tomato sauce from Michaels face. "Right, lets go see Santa" she said as the 3 of them walked over the Road.

Even though it was early the shop was buzzing, Michael was excited, like Phil it was his first Christmas without his Mum, Rachel and Eddie were going to try and make this as happy a time as possible for all concerned. They were waiting in the long line for Santa, Michael was getting restless, as was Aimee "Mum, can't we come back another time?" Aimee asked impatiently "No Mummy, I did like you said and ate everything, please can I see Santa today?" Michael whined. "Aimee, we'll stay here, besides don't think I have forgotten about last night, that still has to be dealt with" Michael tuned to Aimee and stuck his tongue out with a cheeky grin on his face. They waited and waited until eventually it was his turn. Whilst he was getting ready to go in, Rachel was asked to fill out a short from with his name, and who his brothers and sister were. She gave it to the assistant, who informed Santa.

Michael excitedly pulled the curtain back and seen Santa, he walked over to him "Hi Santa" he said nervously "Michael, why don't you come over, have you sent me a letter yet" Michael shook his head "Daddy is going to help me tonight". Michael sat on Santas knee "Well, have you been a good boy this year" he nodded "And what would you like for Christmas" "I'd like some toy dinosaurs, and a bike". "Well Michael, I'll try my best to get you them, and why don't you say hello to Philip and Aimee for me" Michael smiled, how did Santa know. A woman dressed as an elf came in, Rachel and Aimee were both surprised to see it was Janeece. "All right Santa, lets take a nice photo", Michael smiled and Janeece clicked the photo.

Michael was getting his present from Santa, "Miss Mason, I didn't know you had a son" Rachel smiled "Michael is Mr Lawsons son, I'm his step mum" she explained. "I love Kids, and I liked the photography we did last year, remember on your first day, so I got this job, its great". Rachel smiled, she knew Janeece had gotten so much out of last year. "That's great Janeece" "Well I'll just go get your photos" she left and quickly walked away. Michael had came back with his present and Janeece with the photo. "Did you say Thank you to santa and his helpers?" Rachel asked. Michael shyly turned to Janeece "Thank you" he said. Rachel touched her arm and quietly said " have a nice Christmas, see you after the holidays"

"So what did Santa give you" Aimee asked her brother as they climbed into the car "It's a colouring in book, and pens" he said. Michael climbed into his car seat and Rachel fumbled with the belt to tighten it securely. Soon they were driving home, Michael was singing along to Disney songs. "Mum, I'm sorry about last night, I promise it won't happen again, we don't really need to talk about it" "Nice try Aimee, do you think that's going to get you out of a lecture" Aimee sighed and leaned back on her chair. Eddie and Phil were bound to be up and out of bed by now.

**Please Review**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Waterloo Road,**

**Sorry for the ages its been since a chapter, I've had a bit of writers block.**

Rachel, Aimee and Michael arrived home. Eddie was up he was watching a documentary of the discovery channel, whilst Philip was still in his room.

"Ahh your finally up" Rachel said to Eddie as she walked into the living room. "Yeah, Phil's still asleep" he replied. Michael jumped on the couch next to his Daddy "look what Santa gave me" he said excitedly shoving the colouring book into his face. "That's great buddy" he replied looking at his book. "Michael, why don't you start colouring in" Rachel suggested. He grabbed his book and new pen and ran to the coffee table where he started to colour in.

Aimee had disappeared up to her room, she flicked her stereo on and put in her new Take That CD. She lay on the bed and started to listen.

Philip had been dozing still, he didn't want to get up he knew he would have to face his parents, but the loud tones of take that were annoying him. He quickly got up and dressed, his head was sore, and he felt like he was going to vomit.

Rachel sat next to Eddie on the couch and became quickly bored on the documentary about the golden ratio and Fibbonacci sequence. "I'm going to see if Phil's up" Rachel said, Eddie wasn't listening completely engrossed by the TV.

She knocked Phil's door and waited till he motioned for her to come in, she entered and found him dressed and looking a little worse of wear. "How are you feeling?" she asked sitting on his bed. "My heads a bit sore and I feel sick" he answered back. "You'll feel better once your sick" She answered unsympathetically. "I know this is a long shot, but can I go out tonight with Bolton and Paul for a lads night?" he asked pretty certain he was pushing his luck. "Your right, it is a long shot" she replied "Now can you come downstairs in 10 minutes, we need to talk?" Rachel added.

She left Phil's room and went to Aimee's, she found her reading "Peace, Love and Baby ducks" with her stereo blaring, Aimee didn't even notice Rachel enter, she had knocked, but went unheard. She tuned the volume down which alerted Aimee to her presence "I did knock, but I guess you didn't hear me" Rachel said. "Nope, I didn't" she replied, she knew why her mother was going and why she was here, but she didn't want to encourage her to talk about it. "Aimee, can you come downstairs please so we can have a chat?" Rachel asked. Aimee nodded, put her book down on the bed and followed her mother downstairs.

Eddies TV programme was finished, and Rachel came down stairs with Aimee "Good morning honey" Eddie said to his daughter "Dad its 1pm already, its afternoon" she said back. "All right Aimee you go sit down" Rachel said, she did as she was told and sat on the sofa, Rachel walked to the stairs and shouted up "Philip, can you come down now please". A few moments later Phil was downstairs and sitting on the sofa next to his sister. "Michael, can you go play in your room" Rachel asked the youngster. Michael moaned, even at such a young age he had learned that it was fun to watch your siblings getting yelled at by your parents "Do I have to?" he said. "Yes you have to" Rachel said, he got up and took his new book and pens up stairs.

Once Michael was gone, Rachel and Eddie stood together in the living room facing the two teenagers "All right, lets start talking about last night, do you realise what an awkward position you put us in?" Rachel asked "Why did you do is?" she added before they even had a chance to register the previous question. The two of them sat in silence, they didn't have a good enough answer for the question, no matter what they would say they were still going to get yelled at and sometimes in situations like these, it is best to just shut up and listen then agree, but not this time, Rachel was expecting an answer. "I asked you both a question" Rachel reminded the teens.

"I don't know why I did it" Aimee said "I just did it because everyone else had done it, and I wanted to know what it was like". Rachel was glad of the answer, "Philip, what about you?" Eddie asked "I'm 16, its surely not that big a deal" he answered; this was not the answer they wanted. "Underage Drinking, brining Alcohol into school, yes it's a big deal" Rachel replied. "Its stupid, dangerous and illegal" she added.

"Are you going to Ground us?" Aimee asked. Rachel and Eddie had spoken last night about suitable punishments, they thought both kids should be grounded for the same time. "Yes Aimee for a week from last night, which takes you to Christmas Day" Aimee threw her head back against the couch and sighed she was suppose to be going to the carnival with Sam on Christmas Eve, now there was no way she would get to go. " I think that is more than fair Aimee, but if you want we can make it two weeks" Eddie said sensing she was not happy with the decision. "No a weeks fine," she replied. "Good, the pair of you can spend the rest of this afternoon upstairs, I'm sure you both have homework to get done over the holidays" Rachel said. They both groaned "But we have 2 weeks to do it, and I've only got a tiny bit" Aimee said. "How much is a tiny bit" Rachel asked. "Just one English essay and a geography, and some maths problems" she replied, Rachel was shocked, she thought she would have had a little bit from every subject. "A lack of homework will not be a problem, I'll get you some more when you run out" Eddie said, Aimee wished she never said anything now. "It's OK, you don't have to do that" she answered as she went up the stairs before digging a bigger hole. Philip had stayed mainly quiet, he went back up to his room, his head was still banging.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

**Sorry its been so long, not really sure where to take this story now, any ideas feel free to let me know.**

The next day Rachel decided they should put the Christmas tree up, she woke early as normal, and went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. Eddie was soon awake and downstairs with his wife. "Morning" he said kissing her head "Good Morning Darling, I have a job for you, and Michael, can you go and pick a Christmas tree" "That sounds like a fantastic idea, I know Michael will be excited to do that"

Rachel went to Michaels room, and got the little boy ready, whilst letting the two teenagers sleep for a little while longer. "Are you ready for an exciting trip with Daddy today?" Rachel asked "Where are we going" "Well, I thought you might like to go with Daddy to buy a real Christmas tree, you can help to chose" He smiled, that sounded really fun "Can we go now?" he asked excitedly. "After breakfast darling"

The two of them went downstairs and had rolls with sausages, before Eddie took Michael away the Volvo.

Rachael went upstairs to wake the older kids up, she first went into Aimees room "Hi honey" she said when she noticed she was already awake. "Dads gone with Michael to pick a Christmas tree, I want you and Phil to help me fix the decorations and lights"

"OK Mum, I'll be down soon"

Rachel went to Phil's room next, he was still sleeping, she tried waking him, but he was dead to the world, so she left him.

Aimee and Rachel went through the boxes of Christmas decorations, and sorted the lights, some of them didn't work, so she called Eddie to get new lights. She also looked out the lights for the outside of the house.

Soon they were all home, Philip was awake, and hat been texting Danielle, she was grounded too, and hating been stuck at home with her Dad.

"Phil mate, come give me a hand outside with the lights" Eddie asked, the two of them were outside with the lights, whist Rachel, Aimee and Michael were fixing the tree, they were putting coloured baubles all over it.

Shortly the only thing left to go on was the star at the top. "All right Michael, you put the star up" Eddie lifted his son to the top, and he put the star on the top of the tree.

"Fantastic" Rachel said, the house was very festive looking.

**Please Review**


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own Waterloo Road

Chapter 28

Christmas Eve soon arrived, Michael was so excited, the same way every little kid is on Christmas Eve, he was hyper. Aimee was also looking forward to the next day, not only would she be not grounded anymore, but it would be her first nice, cheerful Christmas with a family that cared about her.

Rachel was busy, she had never ever had to make Christmas Dinner for a family before, and was excited by the prospect, but hoped it turned out well.

Aimee came down the stairs, excited about the next day.

"So, do you need any help Mum?" she asked Rachel as she was stuffing a turkey

"No Thanks love, your Dad and Michael are away to do some last minute shopping, and to visit Santa again"

"Whats Phil doing?"

"He's gone to get Danielle a Christmas present, and before you ask, we decided last night, you can go out today too"

Rachel and Eddie had decided there was too much to do in the house for Rachel, and the last thing she needed was the 3 kids in the way, so Eddie would take Michael out and they would let the other two go out for a while, they had been really good the past week.

"Thanks Mum, I'm going to phone Sam" Aimee hugged Rachel and ran out of the Kitchen grabbing her mobile off the table in the hall where she had put it on to charge.

Aimee had called Sam and soon she was getting ready to go to the carnival.

Rachel had just finished stuffing the turkey, and had popped it into the oven when she heard the door go, she went to get it and found a very excited Sam standing behind the large stained glass door.

"Hi Sam, Aimee's in her room, on you go up"

Sam went up the stair way, she had been in this house a couple of times, and knew exactly which room belonged to Aimee, wasn't hard to miss, her name was on the outside. She opened the door, and found her best friend putting on a tiny bit of makeup. "I don't know why you bother with makeup, I couldn't be arsed with it" Sam said.

"Well, I want to look my best, you never know who we might see there" Aimee said

"Yeah, you mean Paul or Bolton" Sam said in reply

The two girls left Aimee's room, "Mum" Aimee called whilst coming down the stairs, before entering the kitchen. "let me guess, you want some money" Rachel said.

"Yeah Thanks 30 pound should be enough"

"Don't push your luck, here's £15, be home for 5"

"Thanks Mum"

The two girls were leaving the house when Rachel called " Have a nice Christmas Sam"

"You too Miss, Sam shouted back"

The two girls headed to the carnival, where they had a fantastic time.

Philip headed to town where he bought a links of London bracelet for Danielle.

The entire family were soon home having a nice Christmas eve Dinner together, Michael was as high as a kite, excited about Santa coming the next day.

"Michael, its time for bed now" Eddie said

"But do I have too" the little boy whined at his father, he wanted to stay awake as long as possible.

"Yes, you have to" Rachel interrupted, "if you don't go to bed, Santa won't come"

"But Aimee and Philip are still awake" he argued.

"That's because we are older, Santa knows we get to stay up longer" Aimee said cheerfully.

"Don't worry about Aimee and Philip, they will both be tucked up in bed soon enough" Rachel said to her youngest child. Michael started to climb the stairs with his Dad behind him, ready for the exciting day ahead.

Once Michael was out of ear shot "Rach, can we open one each now?" Philip asked. "No, you cannot, you can wait for Santa to come tomorrow like everyone else" Rachel retorted.

"Its ok, I know what they got us, found it in their study upstairs" Philip said to his sister. "I don't want to know Philip, unlike you I have patience, and can wait till tomorrow" She replied seriously to her older brother. "Well you won't want to know about the other thing I found, nothing to do with Christmas presents, but something great".

"What is it?" Aimee asked excitedly

"It's a folder of Eddies, with all our tests for the year, plus answers, I even photocopied your andwers to the test after Christmas, just memorise the answers and your laughing your way to an A"

"Philip, that is so sneaky, and wrong"

"Don't get all moral on me, just think how happy it will make them both if you come away with an A in a maths test"

Aimee knew it would make them happy, especially her Dad, she was crap at maths, she had got a lot better since the start of the year, but still, she was crap at it, never got more than a C, although she did try really hard.

"Yeah, it would be good, but imagine, how disappointed they would be if we got caught" she replied to her brother.

"Look, think about it, I put the answers in your school bag if you want them I copied all our answers for the year, I'm going to ace every test from now on"

"What are you too whispering about?" Rachel asked her kids as she came in to the living room.

"Nothing Mum, just specualating about what you got us, that's all"

"Well you'll just need to wait till the morning won't you, Aimee, can you go and get ready for bed please"

"Its 8 o'clock Mum"

"Im aware of the time young lady, can you just do as I told you too"

"Fine" she sighed going off upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Rach, can I go round to Danielle's, to take her present" Philip asked

"Do you think that's a good idea, isn't she still grounded" Rachel asked

"Yeah, but surely her Dad will let me give her a present"

"All right son, on you go, but mind not to be late home"

Philip left the house after wrapping Danielle's bracelet and walked to her house, he chapped on the door, and her Father answered.

"Hi is Danielle in?" Philip asked

"She's Grounded as you know" Mr Harker replied

"I know, but can you please give her this" Philip handed him the box.

"Who is it?" Danielle shouted from the top of the stairs.

"It's your boyfriend" Mr Harker shouted up to his daughter "Why don't you come in" he said to Philip,

Philip walked into the living room, and sat on the leather sofa looking around at the photos of his beautiful Danielle.

"Hi" Danielle shouted before putting her arms around his neck "Am I glad to see you" she added.

"I bought you this" he said nervously, handing her the perfectly wrapped box.

"I'm sorry Phil, I haven't been out of the house since the night of the disco, I haven't got anything for you" Danielle replied glumly

"Its Ok, I know its suppose to wait till tomorrow, but will you open it now, I want to see your face when you do"

Danielle smiled and opened the parcel to find the bracelet.

"It's beautiful Phil, it must have cost you a fortune"

She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you like it, well I better go, promised Rachel I wouldn't be long"

Philip stood up and walked to the door "Merry Christmas Danielle" he said

"Merry Christmas Philip" she replied whilst putting her new bracelet on.

Philip walked out of Danielle's house, in the short time he had been in Danielle's house the weather had turned for the worst, and the snow had started falling. He smiled, "fantastic" he thought to himself a white Christmas, the best feeling in the world.

He got home to find Rachel and Eddie curled on the couch watching love actually "Hi Phil" Rachel said as he came into the house she sat up "Did you see Danielle?" she added.

" yeah yeah, she loved her present" he answered "and guess what, its snowing"

"Oh, fantastic, a white Christmas" Eddie said " Do you want to watch the film with us mate"

"Nah, Nah, I'm just going to head upstairs now, see you in the morning"

"Night Night Phil" Rachel called back

Once the film was over, Rachel and Eddie went to the Study, where they had hid all the kids presents. They started arranging them downstairs in 3 piles in the living room, one pile for each child. "I can't wait to see them tomorrow" Rachel said. "Especially Aimee, its her first proper Christmas in a long time" she added.

Soon they had finished, and were upstairs, sleeping.

A few hours later, Michael ran into his parents room "Mummy, Daddy, has Santa been yet" he shouted whilst proceeding to jump on their bed. Rachel glanced at the clock it was barley past 5AM. "Its still early, why don't you come in with Daddy and I for a little while longer". He jumped into the bed between them and Rachel held the child close to her till they both dozed back to sleep.

At 7am Michael woke again, this time there would be no getting him back to sleep, Rachel decided to get up with him "You wake your Daddy up, and I'll get your brother and sister".

Soon the entire family were downstairs opening their presents, "Mum, a laptop, this is brilliant, and its pink" She kissed both her parents, but her favourite present was still to come. She opened a few other things, before getting to the big parcel "Wow, a violin" she cried. "I love it", Eddie and Rachel had bought her a very expensive violin. "It must have cost a fortune" she exclaimed. "Never you mind the cost" Rachel said, happy that all 3 kids loved their presents.

They had their dinner which was so tasty, and later the kids all played with their new computers, toys and musical instruments.

**Please Review**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 29**

The new term of school had started a few weeks ago, the kids and teachers were all soon back into the rhythm of school life. The Year 11s and 6th formers had sat their mocks, at least Philip didn't have to worry about Maths, he was sure he had aced that test, of course he had a big mouth, and as well as him, he had given the answers to Paul, Bolton and Michaela. He had told Danielle, but she wanted no part in it and sat the test without help.

Aimee wasn't sure about cheating, but she was struggling with Algebra, she was sitting in the library with Sam when she took the test answers out of her bag. "Whats that?" Sam asked curiously.

"Promise you won't tell anyone" she said to her friend.

"Promise, what is it?"

"It's the answers to tomorrows Maths test". Sam suddenly smiled, she had been so good recently, the best behaved she had ever been, but this was just too tempting for her.

"Seriously, Woo Hoo, A's for us" she said.

"I don't know if we should use it or not" Aimee said "Can you imagine the trouble if we get caught" she added.

"Come on Aimee, how would we get caught, I'll come over to yours tonight, and pretend to Study for the test, then your parents will just think we are well prepared, we just need to memorise the answers, we can put them into our pencil cases, even easier" Sam replied back.

"OK, lets just study at mine , I need to check with my Mum and Dad first"

Aimee and Sam packed their things up and headed out of the library towards Rachels office, once there they knocked on the door and entered when Rachel signalled. Rachel and Eddie were both there, drinking tea.

"Hi Honey, Sam" Rachel said

"Mum, can Sam come over tonight, we want to Study together for our Maths test tomorrow"

"I don't see why not" Rachel said

"Just so long as you are studying for your maths test tomorrow" Eddie added

"Yes Dad, we will be, we'll see you at 3.15 at the car" Aimee called out whilst leaving the office.

"Studying for a maths test, I am impressed" Rachel said

"Yeah, she could do with a few hours with a maths textbook opened".

When the school day was finished Sam went home with the Lawson family, they arrived at the house, and Aimee and Sam went upstairs to Aimee's bedroom where they took their Maths books out in case anyone came in, but of course they were doing no studying, instead listening to music and gossiping about boys.

Philip went out with Danielle and whilst Rachel made Dinner, Eddie started to mark the year 11 mock exams. Michael was sitting playing with his toys on the floor while Cbeebes was on.

"That can't be right," Eddie thought to himself, he looked at the test in front of him and noticed a mistake, his answer sheet was different to the test he had given. Not a huge difference, just one question that was different. He suddenly remembered, he took that question out, it was meant for the A level mock, but it was still on the answer sheet. That was OK thought, it was Danielles exam, and although she had tried to answer the question, she go the first part right, but the second part was wrong, he was glad she at least gave it a go, but he would need to ignore that question. The next test he marked was Philips, and Eddie was impressed, he was doing very well so far, but something was bugging him, there was not a bit of working on any of the questions, just the answers, and even the question no one should have got right had the correct answer.

"That little so and so" Eddie said

"Who is?" Rachel asked hearing her husband talk to himself

"Philip" he explained about the wrong question and how he got it right "he must have cheated"

"All right don't just to conclusions, mark the rest, and see if anyone else has got that question right, if he has got the answers somehow, I bet he has shared them, have you marked Danielle's yet"

"Yes" Eddie replied, "she attempted it, got it half way right, but never quiet go the last part of it.

"Ok, mark the rest, and we can take it from there, but if they have been cheating, then its possible that Aimee has got a hold of tomorrows test, so lets keep it quiet for now and see what she does"

Eddie continued to mark the rest of the tests, while Rachel went upstairs to check just how much studying the girls were doing. She entered Aimee's room, and found the girls painting each others nails "This does not look like Studying to me" Rachel said from the doorway.

"We were just having a break Mum"

"What after half an hour, Dinner will be ready in 45 minutes, now get the books opened" Rachel said pointing to Aimee's closed maths book.

Rachel went back downstairs to find Eddie getting madder and madder.

"That's us got another cheater" Eddie said "Bolton" he added, before Rachel got a chance to ask who.

"Well at a guess mark Pauls and Michaela's next"

Eddie marked theirs and found they too had cheated. Just then Philip and Danielle came in.

"Hi, you two, dinner will be ready soon" Eddie said to the teens calmly, it was taking everything from him not to confront Philip on the spot.

The family were shortly sitting about the table with their two guest's quietly eating dinner "So, did you all have a good day at School today?" Rachel asked everyone.

"Yeah, it was good Rachel" Danielle replied

"We drew pictures of our family" Michael replied

Soon the meal was finished and the dishes had to be done

"Philip, Aimee, can you both do the dishes please" Rachel said "Michael can you put your toys away"

"Do I have to do the dishes, Sam and I want to study" Aimee said

Rachel glared at her and Aimee knew she better do what she was told.

"I'll help you Aimee" Sam offered and Danielle went to help Michael pick his toys up. Eddie sat at his seat and put the news on whilst he started to Mark the rest of the year 11 exams and was thankful to find there was no more cheaters.

"Is that our exams" Danielle asked curiously

"Yes, it is Danielle, you'll find out how you've done tomorrow with everyone else"

"So you can't give us a hint, there was one question that got me, I just couldn't work it out"

"All I'll tell you is, that you don't have to worry"

Danielle smiled.

Sam soon went home as did Danielle, and once the kids were all in bed, Rachel and Eddie could discuss the cheated Maths exam.

"Philip, Paul, Bolton and Micheala, all are suspected of cheating, none of them have done any working, just the answers, and they have all correctly answered a question which they should not be able to for another year."

"OK, Can you do the same with tomorrows test, change one question or put a mistake in, then we can see if Aimee and Sam have cheated"

"You don't think they will do you?" Eddie asked

"I didn't think Philip would, but if he has managed it, then I don't see any reason Aimee couldn't, besides it won't do any harm in changing it, its not like they know the questions, if they haven't been cheating then they have nothing to worry about"

"OK Boss, I'll change it now, ready for first period when they sit the test, then I can mark them, if they are found to have cheated we'll get them out at 2nd period along with the year 11's"

"Sounds like a plan"

The next morning, Aimee and Sam were sitting in their Maths class ready for their test, they had the answers inside their pencil cases.

The test started, and they were soon finished, Eddie noticed this and was now certain that they cheated. The class finished and the girls went off to English with Miss Kereshi.

Eddie took the tests to Rachels office and marked them, to find that Aimee and Sam had the same answers, and had wrongly answered the trick question.

"Right, lets go get them, the year 11s are in Art, and the younger ones in English"

They made their way to Miss Campbells class and entered the room.

"Miss Mason, what can we do for you?" Kim asked

"Can I see the following pupils Bolton, Micheala, Paul and Philip"

The 4 of them looked up at her bewildered by what was going on.

"Collect your things, you won't be coming back here" Rachel added, they packed their bags and followed their Headmistress and Deputy head.

They arrived at the cooler "Right, all of you inside now and take a seat, I don't want to hear a word from any of you" Rachel said "Mr Clarkson, can you keep an eye on these 4 for a few minuites".

Rachel and Eddie left the classroom "I think they are bemused about what they have done" Eddie said "They won't be in a few minutes once I'm through with them" Rachel replied, they soon arrived at the English department and Rachel went into the class room to collect the girls "Hi, Miss Kereshi, can I borrow two pupils for the rest of the class, Sam, Aimee, can you come with me please".

Sam and Aimee didn't know what was going on. When they got out of the class, Aimee knew exactly what it was, when she seen the look on Eddies face.

"Dad, I can explain" Aimee said quickly

"Save it young lady" Eddie replied

They arrived at the cooler, "Get yourself a seat" Rachel said, she and Eddie walked towards the centre of the class.

**Please Review**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

**I haven't had any reviews in ages, so come on, tell me what you think, even if you don't like it tell me.**

**Chapter 30**

Soon the 6 cheating children were sitting in the cooler, with Mr Clarkson, Mr Lawson and Miss Mason glaring at them, Tom had no idea why they were they, but could tell it was something serious.

"Do any of you have any idea of the amount of trouble you are in?" Rachel asked

"What'd we do wrong, I ain't done nuffing" Bolton said

"Oh, is that right, well why don't I tell you, you cheated on your maths tests"

"I never" shouted Michaela.

"I am going to give you all 5 minutes and a piece of paper, I want you to write your name on the paper, and if you cheated or not, please follow the courage of your convictions and if you cheated confess" Rachel replied. She handed paper to everyone in the room, before she, Eddie and Tom left the class.

When they left the class, the kids started talking to one another.

"Thanks a lot Philip" Bolton said

"Yeah, Thanks a bunch" Paul agreed

"Well I'm not confessing, they have no proof we cheated" Michaela added.

"No, and neither am I" Paul and Bolton said simultaneously

"And you better not either, or else we get busted too" Bolton directed to Philip.

"Sam, we're done for" Aimee said "If I know my parents, we're better of fessing up"

So they did.

"Are you sure they cheated?" Tom asked Eddie once they had left the class room.

"We're sure, I left a question in the year 11 exam that should have been in the A level, they all got it right. So, I replaced a question in the year 9 end of section test, Aimee and Sam gave me the old answer"

"All right, Times up, if they haven't confessed then they are in even more trouble"

Rachel walked back into the class room and collected in the paper "I do hope you have all come to your senses, and told the truth." She read the papers and found the only two people to confess where Aimee and Sam.

"Aimee, Sam, go wait outside my office please" Rachel said sternly, both girls knew she meant business, and quickly left.

"So, none of you cheated, Mr Lawson, would you care to give the evidence against them"

"I'd love to….I made a mistake on the year 11 mock exam, I left in a question, that should have been in the A level mock exam, none of you should have known the sine and cosine formulae, and therefore not have been able to complete question 6, so if I have wrongly accused any of you, please recite the formula to me now, and I'll let you go"

They all knew that no one knew this formulae yet.

"No one know it? Rachel asked "Then I think we have found you are liars as well as cheaters"

The 4 kids looked into their desks, they knew they had been busted.

"Do you even realise the implications this has on your own futures" Eddie said

"You have been caught cheating, which means you automatically fail" Rachel said.

"And this is a Mock exam, not an end of section test, which means if you fail your GCSE, you have nothing to appeal on"

The 4 teens soon looked very worried, although they were the jokers of the class, they all did want to pass their exams.

"Can't we resit it?" Phil asked

"No, you can't resit it, there are protocols and procedures regarding Mock exams, these are not little tests, they have to be sent to the exam board and approved, they ask for a selection of tests which we must send to ensure there is no cheating going on, and that they are fairly marked, its not that simple" Eddie replied back.

"Well, your 3 weeks of detention should come in useful for studying, your not going to want to fail your real exam now are you" Rachel replied to a crowd of annoyed faces. "And if I hear any complaints I'll double it" she added before she had them giving excuses of how they couldn't go"

The bell for the start of break rang, the 4 teens were ready to run out until Rachel spoke again "Mr Clarkson, keep them here till end of break, then they can go back to classes"

"I'll see you in third period" Eddie said to them, their next class was maths when they were due to get their tests back.

Rachel and Eddie left the cooler "Let's go sort the girls out" Rachel said

"3 weeks detention for them too" Eddie asked

"No, they confessed, and I have a feeling they will be truly remorseful for what they have done, besides its not as serious an issue, its an end of section test, that to be frank doesn't mean as much as a mock exam"

"Yeah, your right, the others are older, they should be held more accountable"

They arrived at the outer office and the girls were sitting waiting, whilst Joyce working. "All right you two, in you go" Rachel said as they walked towards the door, she could tell they were both worried, more so than the older kids.

"Sit" Rachel said, pointing towards the chairs across from her desk.

"I have something to do, I'll only be two more minuites" Rachel opened her desk drawer, she had already drafted letters for everyone involved parents, she went to the office and handed them to Joyce, the shorter letter was for Aimee and Sam, and the longer more serious for the year 11s parents.

She went back into the office to find Aimee and Sam, almost in tears, they really were worried, Eddie was standing behind Rachel's chair waiting patiently for her.

"All right Girls, lets get to the bottom of this" Rachel said "What do you have to say for yourselves"

"I'm sorry" Aimee said contritely.

"Me too" Sam added

"So, why did you do it?" Eddie asked

"I don't know, I wasn't going to, I really wasn't, but I wanted to get an A, and it's the only way I'll ever get an A in Maths"

"I would rather you fail, than cheat your way into an A" Rachel said

"I know, I'm really really sorry, I guess I was tempted and was too stupid to do the right thing" Aimee said.

"Sam, do you have anything to say for yourself" Rachel asked, he daughters best friend.

"Just that, Aimee wasn't going to use them, I kind of talked her into it, she said when Phil gave them to her she told him to put them back, but he didn't listen"

Aimee kicked Sam under the desk to shut up, she didn't want her brother to get into anymore trouble. Rachel and Eddie both noticed this but didn't say anything.

"Wither Philip gave you them or not, you still should not have used them" Rachel said

"I know, its not his fault, Dad can we resit the test, I promise I'll try harder"

"I'm afraid that for this test you have got an F"

"All right Girls, the bells about to go, you both have detention for 8 days, and at some point today you will receive a letter to be signed by your parents"

**Please Review**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for your Reviews**

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 31**

Sam and Aimee went to their next class "I can't believe we got caught" Sam said, "and I'm sorry I talked you into it, but why didn't you blame Phil"

"Because Mum would see right through that, I'd end up in more trouble, the best thing to do with my Parents is to admit your wrong, and take the punishment, I'm seriously dreading going home"

"Aimee, can you please pay attention" Miss Haydock said trying to control the class.

Meanwhile Paul, Phil, Bolton and Michaela were still in the cooler, with Mr Clarkson, the bell ran, and they were finally released, but they wished they could have stayed in the cooler, they were not looking forward to their Maths class.

The walked to Eddies class room and took their seats Phil next to Danielle

"Where have you been?" Danielle asked

"I'll explain later" Philip replied.

"All right, I have marked your Mocks, for those of you who didn't cheat well done" Eddie said

"Wait a second" Danielle said to Philip "You promised me that you wouldn't use those answers"

Eddie overheard what Danielle was saying he didn't tell her to be quiet, he was glad she was giving Phil a hard time about it too, in fact he would more than likely to listen to her than him or Rachel.

Eddie started to hand the exam papers out, he got to Danielle's and handed it to her "Well done" he said, she had top marks in the class.

Eddie continued with the lesson.

Joyce typed up the letters for the 6 children who had been caught cheating, it was strange writing a letter from Rachel to Rachel and Eddie, but it was procedure that a physical letter has to be sent to be kept on record.

Joyce looked to see where all the Children were that period and took the letters to them, she started with Sambuka and Aimee, she headed to their French class. "Miss Haydock, I have letters here for Sambuka and Aimee to return signed by their parents"

Everyone in the class ohhed, Letters like this were always given when the kids were in some sort of trouble.

Joyce left the French department and headed to the Maths department, she went to Mr Lawsons class and served letters to the other 4 children.

At Lunch Sam took her letter to her Mum.

"Mum," Sam said

"Yeah love, do you want some Chips?" she asked her daughter

"No, I don't want anything, Mum, I have a letter for you, can you give it back to Miss Mason"

She quickly left the canteen, and headed out to the playground.

Rose opened the letter, and was more than a little shocked by what she saw.

"You all right Rose" Candice asked

"Yeah I'm fine its just, Sam, she was cheating on her maths test. I need to sign this and give it to Miss Mason"

Rachel came into the Canteen, at that point, she wanted to warn Candice and Rose of the letters they would soon get.

"Miss Mason, Can we get you some lunch?" Candice asked

"No thanks, I actually came to see you about something we discovered today"

"Sam already gave Rose her letter" Candice said

"Yeah, and I'll talk to her, make sure she's learned her lesson"

"Thanks Rose, Candice, just to warn you, you'll also be getting one of those letters as well"

"What Bolton cheated?" she asked

"Yes, Well I better get off" Rachel said and headed back to her office, the bell had just gone, and most of the kids were in class."

Detention soon arrived at Rachel wanted to make this a punishment to remember for all concerned, she went to the cooler with lined paper for each of the teens, she handed the older kids 10 sheets each, and the younger girls 8.

"The paper in front of you is for your punishment exercise, I want it to be filled, both sided with the school rules to try and get them into your head, and I want that to be handed to me by 9am tomorrow morning"

It was soon time to go home and she met Phil and Aimee waiting at the car.

"Aimee, I'm sorry, I wish I had just listened to you in the first place" Philip said

"It's OK Phil, I shouldn't have done it, there is no point in blaming you"

"I wish everyone else though that"

"Don't worry, they will get over it soon enough, anyway its not like you forced them to cheat"

Rachel arrived at the car "OK you two, time to get home" she pressed the remote control for the doors, and the kids got in.

The car ride was quiet at the start, no one spoke until almost halfway home.

"Mum, Dad is really angry isn't he?" Aimee asked

"Yes, as am I, but we will talk more about it when we are home"

Eddie picked Michael up from his childminders, she informed him that he too had been in trouble in nursery that day. He had in fact kicked another little boy. Eddie decided to confront him when Rachel was around. Rachel had never really had to discipline him, but if she was going to be his mum, it was vital that she did it as well as Eddie.

Eddie and Michael went to tesco before going home and arrived home almost at the exact same time as Rachel, and the teens.

"All right you two, upstairs and get changed out of your uniform and then come down to the living room so we can talk to you" Rachel said.

" We need to talk to the little man as well, seems he's been a little too handy with his feet today" Eddie passed Rachel the letter from his nursery.

"Great, just what we need today" Rachel said

"What should we do?" Eddie asked

"Lets deal with him first, hes younger, so the quicker we deal with it the better, lets just talk to him just now"

They went into the house and sat with Michael who was colouring in at the coffee table.

"Michael, what happened at nursery today?" Rachel asked the youngster.

"We played and done some numbers" he answered

"You know that its wrong to hit and to kick people, don't you" Eddie said

"Yes Daddy, but he skipped me in the queue for orange juice" Michael added

"That dosen't make it OK, tomorrow I want you to say your sorry to the boy and to your teachers tomorrow" Rachel said.

"Yes Mummy" Michael said

"And tonight there will be no pudding after dinner" Eddie added

"but Daddy, I like pudding" Michael said

"That's enough Michael, now why don't you go to your room till dinner" Rachel said just as Aimee came downstairs.

"Dad, I'm sorry" Aimee said "I know your disappointed in what we done"

"Your right, I am angry Aimee"

Philip came downstairs also and sat next to his sister.

"All right, lets get started" Rachel said "Where did you get the answers from?"

"I took them from Eddies office before Christmas and copied them all" Philip said "I gave one test, the one for today to Aimee on Christmas Eve, she wasn't going to use it"

"Aimee can I hear your side" Eddie asked

"On Christmas Eve, Philip showed me the answers, I said I wouldn't use them, but he put them in by bag. I forgot about them until yesterday when I seen them at the bottom of my bag"

"You know that we trusted both of you, we have never locked any doors, or kept anything hidden from you, until now" Eddie said "I don't know if we can trust you to not go sneaking around looking for things"

"I promise I won't" Aimee said

"Well you won't have to worry, you won't have a chance to, not anymore, from now on, everything will be hidden" Eddie said

"So for the next month, you are both grounded and there will be no TV for either of you until then" Rachel said

"Now have you got your letters for us to sign" Rachel added, They both handed their letters over to be signed.


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

**Warning this Chapter contains Sex scenes.**

**Chapter 32**

The month soon passed and Aimee and Philip were no longer Grounded, February was going to be a good month. Eddie and Rachel were going to have their first valentines day together, and it was Michaels birthday later in the month.

"Rachel" Phil said one day as he walked into her office

"Yeah Love"

"Can I go away with some of the Lads for the weekend?" he asked

"Where and who with?" Rachel questioned.

"Bolton and Paul, and we were going to go to Newcastle, Please can I go Rach"

"Let me think about it, Phil" Rachel said, she wasn't sure about letting him go since he wasn't 18 yet, and they were sure to be going out drinking.

Eddie came into Rachel's office. He was looking forward to this weekend, it was going to be his first valentine's day, and he was hoping to take Rachel away for the weekend, and leave Philip to babysit.

"I have a surprise, tomorrow night, you and I will be spending the night in a 5 star hotel, all alone, just you and I. Eddie said to his beautiful wife.

"Hmm, that sounds nice" she said "Phil was asking to go away for the weekend with the guys, if we let him it means we only have 2 kids to get babysat" Rachel said.

"I was thinking, Philip could babysit, the other 2, but maybe it would be better to get an adult to watch the younger ones." Eddie said, "I'll ask my sister if she will take Michael and Aimee"

Eddie opened his mobile and called his sister, she was getting her bedroom decorated, so it would be better for her to stay and Eddie and Rachel's.

"That's us sorted Rach, Amanda is going to stay at ours this weekend" he kissed his wife's head and was eager for the next day to arrive.

Philip was ecstatic when he found out he could go away for the weekend, of course he was not going away with the lads, he had booked a nice hotel for him and Danielle to spend the night, but Bolton and Paul were in on the scam, they knew to pretend they were going to Newcastle.

They arrived home, that day, and Rachel explained to Aimee and Michael that their Aunt would be watching them for the weekend.

"Do I have to get stuck at home when everyone's off having fun" Aimee said.

"I'm sure you and Aunt Amanda will have some fun, and I think you will really like her" Eddie said. "Now, I have to go to tesco, I'll be home in half an hour"

"Can I come to the shops with you" Phil asked, he wanted to have a look at some music.

"If you want Mate, but I'm not spending all day there" he only wanted to get some condoms for the weekend, but he couldn't tell Phil that he would have to try and get them when he was looking at clothes.

They arrived at Tesco, and Eddie knew exactly what isle he had to go to. "All right Phil, I'll get you at the door in 20 minutes" Eddie said, and he walked off to the medicine Isle and heading straight to the checkout.

Phil only wanted to look for a CD, but after asking an assistant they told him it wasn't out yet, so he headed to the checkouts where he met Eddie, Philip saw exactly what Eddie was buying, he knew he should get some too, but he couldn't face buying them, he was too embarrassed, besides he didn't like the idea of Eddie and Rachel having sex, it grossed him out a bit, but if he took the condoms, when no one was looking them it would mean they wouldn't do it and give him some protection for his big night tomorrow.

They got home and Eddie went up to their room, and put the condoms in the case Rachel had already packed, they were leaving straight from school tomorrow so had to be ready.

Eddie was putting Michael to bed while Rachel tidied up downstairs so Philip went into their room and looked through the case, he found his Aunt has some provocative Underwear in there, even some unopened still in the bag, he thought his Aunt was about the same size as Danielle so he took a negligee out as well as the condoms and put them into his case.

The next day arrived and was far too slow for Eddie, Rachel, Philip and Danielle, she couldn't wait to get away, she had been thinking about having sex for a while now and it seemed like the perfect time.

Finally the school day ended and Eddie and Rachel met Amanda in the school carpark, she was going to take Aimee home, Philip was supposed to get getting the train from Rochdale to Newcastle, so got dropped off there by Eddie and Rachel, who also drove Paul and Bolton there as well, Paul and Bolton left and went home whilst Philip walked round to the Moss Lodge Hotel. He met Danielle and they checked in before heading up to their room.

"I got you a present" Philip said handing Danielle the bag with the underwear, she opened it and blushed slightly, she did like it but it was a little sexy, and she was nervous, but she really wanted to do this.

"Its lovely Phil, I'll just go and freshen up and put it on" she said nervously.

Phil could tell she was nervous, he was too, so he tried to relax the atmosphere slightly. "You don't have to put it on if you don't want to, why don't we have something to eat first, we can order room service".

So that's what they did, they ordered dinner in their room, and Philip had brought Champagne for them to drink.

Once they had finished their meal Danielle went into the bathroom and changed into her new outfit, it was a bit big at the chest, but she assumed this was down to Philip not knowing what size she was, and not that it was stolen underwear belonging to her head teacher, She came out of the bathroom and Philips eyes almost popped out of his head, he had never seen Danielle without clothes on, she was barley covered.

"So how do I look" Danielle said twirling around in front of her boyfriend.

"Nice, very very nice" he said his trousers starting to feel a bit restricted.

She walked over to him and sat on his knee and kissed him deeply, after a while they both built up the courage to have sex, Danielle found it painful, but she had heard from others that it was to be expected the first time.

Rachel and Eddie dropped the boys off and headed to their hotel, the Moss Lodge Hotel, where Eddie had booked the Honeymoon Suite, this would be their first night alone since they got married, the got into the room and immediately started making out before ripping the clothes off one another, they were soon naked, Eddie started rummaging through the case, he knew he had put Condoms in somewhere.

"Eddie, whats wrong" Rachel said as she walked towards him.

"I was so sure I put Condoms in here," he said, she opened the case right up.

"Let me look," she said and started tipping things out, they were definitely not there. "You must have put them away at home" she said before leading him to the bed, I'm sure we will be fine without them" she said after quickly counting dates in her head.

" Are you sure?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah come on over here" she said as she lay on the bed, soon they were making love over and over again.

Suddenly the fire alarm went, Rachel pulled on some jeans and a top, as did Eddie before heading out.

"Great timing" Philip said to Danielle as they evacuated the hotel, they both had been having such a good time, but that was soon to change when they went outside and met the other hotel residents, one couple in particular.

**Please Review, and I apologise for how crap I am at sex scenes**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for all your Reviews, I'll try not to make this chapter so long.**

**Chapter 33**

Amanda picked Aimee up from school followed my Michael.

"Aunt Amanda, can we get a DVD out, I want to see twilight" Aimee asked her aunt.

"Sure, but you know the books are so much better" Amanda said.

"Yeah, I know, I have already read the first one, but I still want to see it"

"OK, well how about we get Michael off to bed early, then we can watch it, do you want to invite some friends round?" Amanda asked.

"OK, I'll phone Sam" she said whilst pulling her phone out her bag.

A couple of hours later, Sam was over, she and Aimee were watching MTV whilst Michael and Amanda were upstairs getting ready for bed.

"So, where's Lawson and Mason tonight?" Sam asked.

"They are away for valentines day, to some posh hotel" Aimee answered.

"Gross" Sam said.

"Whats Gross" Amanda said walking into the room. Sam and Aimee giggled.

"Mr Lawson and Miss Mason away in a hotel, it's a bit gross" Sam said as Aimee giggled.

"All right, lets get this DVD on" Amanda said whilst walking over to the DVD player.

The Fire alarm was still blaring at the hotel, Phil and Danielle were standing at the assembly point when they felt someone watching behind them.

"What are you two doing here?" Rachel asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Rach, I can explain" Philip said as his cheeks started to grow redder by the second as did Danielle's.

"Good explain, we would love to hear it" Eddie said. Just then the alarm stopped and the hotel staff started to walk back in.

"All right you two, come with us" Rachel said to the embarrassed teens, who followed them up to Eddie and Rachel's suite.

"I'll take Danielle, and you take Philip, and lets see if we can get the truth from them" Rachel whispered to Eddie. They arrived at the huge suite and Rachel walked towards the bedroom door.

"Danielle, can you come in here please" Rachel said to her, and she followed her into the bedroom. Suddenly Rachel thought this was a bad idea, the bed was a mess, and the contents of their case was tipped over the bedroom, she didn't really want Danielle to see what was there.

"Philip" Eddie said, "Sit down, we need to talk" he added

Philip sat on the couch and continued to stare at the floor.

"I'm only going to ask you this once, have you and Danielle had sex?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah"

"Did you treat her right" he questioned

"Yes, of course I did, I love her" Philip said

"That's good, but you don't have t have sex just because you love someone, it is possible to be in love, without doing it"

"I know, but we wanted to show each other how we felt, it just felt right, we were both ready"

"That's good Phil, but you did use protection I hope"

"Yes, we did, I stole your condoms, I'm sorry"

Rachel and Danielle are coming out.

Meanwhile in the other room Rachel was getting ready to talk to Danielle. "All right, sit down" Rachel said, and Danielle did as she was told, this was the most embarrassing moment of her life, she just wanted the ground to open and swallow her up.

"Please, don't tell my Dad" Danielle pleaded with Rachel "He'll kill me"

"I'm not going to tell your father, your over 16 now, if you want to tell your Dad, then that is your decision"

"Thanks" Danielle said, she was hoping that would be the end of the conversation, but she wasn't so lucky.

"Danielle, I know your over 16, but Sex isn't something you should enter in to lightly" Rachel said. "Hmm, do you want to ask me anything honey?" she added.

"No" she said.

"You know that you can ask me anything you want to, I know how difficult it is to grow up without your Mother and I want to be there for you"

"I'm fine really, we just wanted to spend some time alone, and came here after school, that's all"

"Danielle, have you and Philip had sex?" Rachel asked

"Yes, just today" Danielle said to Rachel, she really didn't want to talk about it, it was hard for her to talk to an adult about this, the only person she ever confided in was Aleesha, who was always spouting advice, but had no experience in what she said.

Rachel nodded before speaking again. "Where you safe, because if you decided to have sex, it is important to make sure you take proper precautions"

"We were, we um, we used some condoms" Danielle stuttered.

"All right, why don't you go to your room, and pack your things, We'll take you home.

Rachel and Danielle left the bedroom and found Eddie and Phil sitting on the couch in the main room of their suite.

"On you go Danielle, Philip will be through soon to pack his things" Rachel said and she joined Eddie and Philips conversation.

"Philip, Danielle told me that you and she had sex, is there anything you want to ask us?" Rachel questioned her son.

"No, we are OK" Philip said

"You know your in trouble, don't you" Rachel said

"Why, I'm over 16, its not like we done anything illegal" Philip said

"No, but you lied to us, and how on earth did you manage to afford this hotel" Rachel replied.

"I used Eddies credit card, I checked in with his name, but I was going to pay you back with the money you gave me for Newcastle" he defended himself.

"So you stole money from us, and then intended to pay us back with money we gave you, not to mention stealing condoms from us as well" Eddie said without a single hint of embarrassment.

"All right, that's enough, Philip, go and get your things packed, you have twenty minutes to get back here" Rachel said.

Eddie and Rachel started to pack their things up, "What do you think we should do?" Rachel asked Eddie.

"He's 16, we just need to make sure we are there for him, but as for the lying and stealing, well that's a different matter"

"And so much for our Romantic weekend, it was lovely though until the fire alarm"

"We'll do it another time, or we could come back later tonight after we take the kids home"

"No, I think we should stay home, but lets definitely do this again, the suite is lovely".

Soon Danielle and Philip were back and the Danielle dropped of at home, she told her father Aleesha was sick, and she couldn't stay there any more. And Philip, Eddie and Rachel arrived back home.

"That was a quick weekend?" Aimee said to her parents when they come in, she suddenly seen her brother behind them, "Did you and Danielle have a fight" she added.

"You knew?" Rachel questioned

"Knew what, All I know is its valentines day tomorrow, do you really think Philip is going away with Paul and Bolton, he's not gay you know, even if he does act it sometimes" she replied matter of factly, now Aimee said it, Rachel and Eddie realised how stupid they had been.

"Phil, take the cases upstairs" Rachel asked and she sat next to her daughter and Sam. "So what films this" she asked.

"Twilight" She replied "Amanda bought me it" she smiled at her Aunt, she loved having her here.

"Oh, and did you say thank you"

"She did Rachel".

Soon they were all in bed, waiting for Valentines day the next day.

**Please REview**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for the Reviews.**

**I might have things wrong in this chapter, because I don't know what age you start primary school in England, is it 4 or 5, and do you even call it primary school. Anyway, I have based Michaels age on him starting school at 5, his birthday is March 1****st**** which means he starts school at 5.**

February passed and it was soon the first of March, Michael was 5 today, he felt great, he was a big boy now, and hoped it meant he could do lots of things he was told he was too little to do before like stay up later, drink fizzy juice, and ride a 2 wheeled bike. He woke early this Sunday morning, and ran to his parent's room.

"Mummy, Daddy, it's my birthday" he shouted at them before jumping onto their bed. Rachel was feeling really sick, she didn't know why; she jumped from the bed and into the bath room.

"Mummy, are you OK" Michael shouted.

"Yeah, I'm OK, just got a little sick that's all, lets go wake Daddy up" she said, Eddie had somehow managed to sleep through Michaels shouting earlier. They woke him up, and went downstairs to open his presents, he got lots of toys and colouring books and many other things, too much for a little boy to choose from, he finally decided to watch his new DVD, finding nemo.

Aimee came down stairs a few moments later; she looked as white as a ghost.

"Are you OK?" Rachel asked her

"No, I threw up" she replied

"Must be a bug going around I was sick earlier too" Rachel said, "Do you want to go upstairs and go back to bed" she asked.

"No, I'll be OK, I have homework for Science tomorrow anyway" she opened her bag and got her Science text book out. Philip came down after Aimee, he was dying to get out to see Danielle, he had been grounded for 2 weeks after his and Danielle's day out to the hotel, for lying about where he was going, and today, the 2 weeks was up.

"Rachel, can I go out" he asked his mother eagerly waiting for a reply.

"Yes, so long as you are home for noon" Rachel said, with her hand nursing her sore head.

"Great, see you all later" he shouted whilst slamming the door behind him, this did not help Rachel's headache in the slightest. Later on that day their house was going to be full of 4 and 5 year old boys and girls, Michaels Friends for his birthday party, and Eddie had a surprise, his sons favourite cartoon character would be paying a visit.

"Rach, why don't you go have a lie down for a couple of hours, I'll sort everything for the P A R T Y" he spelled out Party, because Michael did not know about it.

"Thanks Eddie" she went to kiss him but he pushed her away.

"No kissing till your better, don't want the Head and deputy to both be off sick, do we now" he replied, Rachel groaned before going back up to her bedroom.

"Aimee, honey, how are you feeling" Eddie asked his only daughter while feeling her head.

"Still a bit sick, I ate tuna mayonnaise that was a week out of date yesterday" she said, trying to think of a reason for being sick. "Philip said it would be OK"

"Did anyone else eat it" he questioned.

"Nope, just me" she replied.

"Don't think its that then, your Mother is Ill as well."

Aimee finished her Homework, and took Michael into the garden so Eddie could decorate. It was soon 11.30 AM, and Eddie went to get Rachel, he found her lying in bed asleep, she looked so peaceful like that. He sat on the bed and gently stroked her face.

"Hello sleepy" he said, "Its time to get up now, the Party of the year will be taking place soon".

Rachel stirred, and got up and got ready, she looked a lot better than she had previously. She came downstairs and started to prepare some food for the kids, she had just put it all out when Philip and Danielle came home. Philip came into the kitchen and picked up a sausage role.

"Philip, those are for the party guests" Rachel said

"Sorry, I'm hungry" he said whilst picking up another one.

"Your always Hungry" Danielle said.

"That's because I'm a growing boy" he said

"Yes, and I'd rather keep your picture" Rachel said jokingly.

Eddie had taken Michael out, he wanted him to come home when the house was full, and once the bouncy castle had been put up around the back garden.

Aimee came into the kitchen she hadn't eaten since last night and even then had been sick.

"Are you hungry love" Rachel said.

"No, Mum, I still feel sick" she said

Rachel made her some dry toast, the best thing for a sore stomach and gave it to her.

"Eat this Darling, if your not feeling better tomorrow you'll need to stay off school" Rachel said.

Soon the Guests started to arrive, Rachel was not used to so many young kids, some of the parents stayed behind, Rachel and Eddie had got friendly with them over the past few months.

Soon it was time for the big surprise, Eddie had dressed up as Bob the Builder and came running into the living room.

"All right Boys and Girls, can we fix it" he shouted, the kids all loved it, it was amazing how much Eddie sounded like Bob the Builder, and the kids thought it was actually him.

The Party finished and Michael thought today was the best day he had ever had.

"Mummy, Thank you for getting Bob the Builder, I wish Daddy got to see him" he said not putting 2 and 2 together. "Danielle, can you play with me please" Michael had grown to really like Danielle, she always spent a lot of time with him when she was over.

Danielle sat on the floor next to him and played with him with his Bob the Builder figures.

Aimee was feeling better she had eaten the toast earlier and not been sick yet, so she tried a little bit of dinner and was feeling so much better.

Rachel went into the kitchen for something and Phil followed her in, he had a question for her, he was sure the answer would be no, but the thought he should ask anyway.

"Rach, can Danielle stay here tonight?" he asked

Rachel didn't even need to think about the answer, it was instantaneous.

"No"

"But, we want to go out to a party tonight, and you know what her Dads like, he says she's to be home by half 7, even Aimee is allowed out later"

"I'm sorry Philip, but if Danielle is not allowed out, then why would her Dad let her stay here"

"She would tell him she's at Aleeshas"

"Philip, no way, I can't go against her Fathers wishes"

"Fine, but we are going out to a party tonight" Philip said.

"OK, but it's a school night, so you need to be in by 10pm"

Philip agreed and he and Danielle went to the party.

Aimee went to her bed shortly after Michael and Rachel and Eddie curled up on the couch, Rachel wasn't feeling great, it was almost her time of the month and she usually felt like crap before it, Eddie knew her too well by now.

"You OK, do you want a massage" he asked

"Yes, that would be lovely" she said, they disappeared upstairs and soon Rachel felt so much better.

10pm came, and Philip wasn't home yet, Rachel called his phone, but it went to voicemail, the time went on, and at 12am, Philip came home.

" Do you have any idea of the time Young Man" Rachel sais

"I'm 16 Rach, I can stay out till whenever I want"

"Wrong answer, I don't know what to do with you Philip, your constantly in trouble, Drinking, cheating, lying, stealing, and now this" Rachel said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did it, I promise, it won't happen again, does Eddie know"

"He's asleep, Philip, look just get upstairs, go to bed" Rachel said.

"So, I'm not Grounded"

"No, but next time…"

"There won't be a next time" He said, before going upstairs.

**Please Review**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews.**

The alarm was beeping on Monday morning, Rachel really just wanted to sleep, she was tired, and not feeling great, but she had to get up, she woke Michael first, followed by Aimee, they took longer to get ready than their brother. After Michael was dressed, Rachel went downstairs and tried to make breakfast, but she just felt nauseas. Aimee soon was down behind her.

"Mum, are you OK?" she asked

"Yeah, fine, just feel sick" she answered

"Are you pregnant?" Aimee asked her mother, she would love it if she had a baby brother or sister.

"Don't be ridiculous, I just have a migraine" Rachel explained to her daughter, "Besides, you don't get morning sickness until your about 5 or 6 weeks pregnant" Rachel told herself, that was not possible.

Aimee helped her Mum make toast, and soon the rest of the Lawson family were sitting at the kitchen table.

They quickly left, and got Michael off to his childminders and the rest of them to Waterloo Road. Aimee got out of the car and seen Sam already at school, she was early too because her Mum started early for Breakfast club.

"Hi Aimeee" Sam shouted and ran towards her friend and her family.

"Hi" Aimee replied running towards the school with Sam. As Rachel was getting out the car Ria Cheetham pulled up next to her.

"I didn't think we had an LEA meeting today" Eddie said,

"No, nor did I" Rachel agreed, Ria got out of her car and could see the look of confusion on their faces.

"Eddie, Rachel, can we got to your office please" Ria asked with a serious urgency in her question.

"Of course" Rachel said and she was followed by Eddie and Ria, once there Rachel sat behind her desk and Eddie stood behind her.

"Is everything OK Ria" Rachel asked.

"The LEA feel that 2 partners working in the same school could pose a conflict of interest" Ria said

"Wait a minute, we have been doing this all term, not to mention that we told the LEA the second we got together" Eddie said.

"Look, they are not going to get rid of you if it's really what you don't want, but we have a proposition for you" Ria said.

"Well, what is it" Rachel asked abruptly.

"I'm sure you have heard the rumours about John Fosters, it's true, about 100 pupils can no longer get there fees paid for them, we propose that you take those 100 pupils, plus some extra teachers"

"OK, 100 extra pupils, and teachers for what subjects, we don't really need more teachers" Rachel said.

"We feel that there are a few teachers who would be better place else where, and have decided to move Miss Koreshi, and Mr Wilding" Ria said. Before Rachel had a chance to interject she continued talking. "We will be giving you 6 new teachers Mrs Fry, aptly named Food Tech, Ms Lipsett she is French, and also can speak Spanish and German, Miss Hopewell a NQT in English, a new maths teacher, a new Geography teacher and Mr Mead a science teacher and deputy head" Ria said.

" A Deputy head, what about me" Eddie said.

"We would like very much if you would take up the position as Head Teacher of John Fosters" Ria said to Eddie

"What about Max?" Rachel asked

"Max has been promoted to executive head of Waterloo Road, John Fosters and another 2 schools" Ria said

Rachel nodded, "Ria, obviously this is a lot to think about, can we get back to you?" Rachel asked.

"You have till lunch time today" Ria said before leaving.

"Can you believe it" Eddie said angrily.

"Eddie calm down, you know thinking about it, they are right, you should be a head teacher, your perfectly capable, and you know us being together is a conflict of interest. Take this job, we'll still see each other at home you know"

"I know, its just I love this school" Eddie said

"I know you do, but think about it, if we start spending too much time together, we'll start getting on each others nerves, we are with each other 24 hours a day, it'll make our time at home even more special"

Rachel kissed Eddie, she knew it was hard for him, but the decision was the right one, besides it was about time Eddie got a chance to prove himself as head teacher.

Eddie called Ria, and told him that he accepted her proposal and as of the start of the next term he would be the new headmaster of John Fosters Secondary School.

Once school was over Rachel and Eddie Explained to Phil and Aimee that Eddie would be leaving at the end of term, they were OK with it, Aimee was a little worried, she was used to her dad being her maths teacher and it was just starting to make sense to her.

**Please Review**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you for your Reviews.**

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

**Chapter 36 (How long is this story, I fell like I'm writing War and Peace"**

It was almost the weekend, and Rachel was starting to get worried, Eddie had signed his contract and was due to start as Head Master of John Fosters in the summer, but Rachel was worried about something else.

She woke up early on the Friday Morning, and was feeling sick again, she had been like this every morning for almost a week, she quickly got dresses in her most comfortable trousers and top, she was feeling bloated, but knew this was because her period was late, it happened to her quiet a lot, she had never been one of these woman who was bang on schedule every month, but there was something niggling in the back of her mind.

She got into the car and drove to the supermarket and went to the health care isle, she found the most expensive pregnancy test, and bought 2, she wanted to be sure. She walked to the self scanner, and started to ring up her items, when she heard the dreaded "Unexpected Item in bagging area", that is what she was dreading, she seen a cashier coming and was horrified to see it was Michaela White.

"All right Miss, not trying to steal anything are we" Michaela said whilst still out of view of the items.

"No, of course not" Rachel said nervously.

Michaela went to the screen and put in a code and the items suddenly flashed up on the screen. Michaela let out a snigger.

"Michaela, not a word to anyone, I'm warning you, no one knows, not even Mr Lawson"

"What's in it for me Miss"

"I don't know, how about I tell your boss that you told the world what I bought"

"I don't care, this is a rubbish job, I'm only doing it to keep my Dad off my back"

"Michaela, no one else knows, so if the whole school is talking about this today, you will be in big trouble, do I make myself clear"

"Yes Miss" Michaela said.

"Don't be late" Rachel said to the teen and walked off.

Rachel got into her car, this was not the way she planned it, she was going to have to tell Eddie soon, there was no way, Michaela big mouth would be able to keep her mouth shut.

She drove home without thinking about what she was doing and went straight to the main bathroom in the house, she didn't use the En Suite in case Eddie walked in.

She just opened the box when she heard people moving around the house, Michael knocked on the door to the Bathroom.

"Aimee, Philip, who's in the toilet, I need a wee" Michael shouted through the door.

"It's Mummy" Rachel said to her youngest son and opened the door for him, the youngster ran to the toilet.

"I was bursting" he said to his mother.

Rachel hadn't put the boxes away yet, and she heard Eddie up, so she hid them underneath some towels, Philip and Aimee were both ready and downstairs eating breakfast.

"Your up early" Eddie said and put his arms around his wives neck before kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep" she said and kissed him more passionately.

Michael ran downstairs he wanted to play with his paint set, and make a nice picture. When Eddie and Rachel made it downstairs, Rachel went to the kitchen to make Michael toast and Eddie went into the living room, Michael was sitting with his paint set, and the room was a mess, there was paint on the couch, on his clothes, on the carpet and all over the young boys face, hands and arms.

"Michael, look at the mess you have made" Eddie scolded. Aimee looked up from her book, and Philips eyes were glued to the TV.

"And you two, should be keeping an eye on him" he shouted to the teens, "The two of you can clean up this mess" he said pointing at the floor.

"I didn't make the mess" Aimee said, "No, neither did I" Philip said.

"NOW!!" Eddie yelled, and they both got up and started clearing away the paints.

Eddie went upstairs with Michael to get him cleaned up.

Rachel heard the commotion in the living room, and walked in with Michaels Toast. "What is going on in here" she asked as she walked through the door.

"Michael made a mess, and we are getting made to clean it up" Aimee said

"Well you better Hurry up, we are going to be late" Rachel said before going into the kitchen to clean up.

Eddie took his son upstairs to the bathroom, and got him washed up and lifted a towel from the shelf, she dried his son and got him into new clothes, they were leaving the bathroom when Eddie seen the pregnancy test sitting un opened.

"What the hell" he thought, he picked it up and walked downstairs. Danielle had been at the house the night before, and why did she not take it then, it was unused.

"Philip, a word please" Eddie said in a firm voice as he walked into the living room

"Sure, what's up" he said.

"How could you have been so irresponsible, you know to take precautions" Eddie said showing him the pregnancy test.

"Eh, that's not mines" he said

"Philip, it was in the Bathroom next to your bedroom, it is only you, your brother and sister that use it" he said.

"Maybe it's hers" he said, pointing to his sister

"What, don't be daft" Aimee said looking around the room.

"Well, it must belong to one of you, so come on, you better start talking!!!"

"Dad, it's not mines" Aimee said, "And I can't believe that you think it is, I'm 13 for god Sake"

"I should hope it's not yours" Eddie said exasperated.

Rachel could hear the shouting again, she walked in and seem Eddie franticly waving her pregnancy test around.

"Eddie, can we talk" Rachel said. He turned around to her and looked.

"How could you be so Irresponsible Eddie, you know to take Precautions" Philip said sarcasticly.

"That is enough you two, get your brother, and get into the car" Rachel said. They did as they were told, this was not a conversation, they wanted to be in the middle of.

"So, why didn't you tell me" Eddie said.

"Because, I'm never on time, never have been regular, I didn't want to say anything in until I had a better idea, I'm sorry"

"So, Rach, how's this going to work, I mean with both of us working at different schools"

Rachel hugged her husband "Well, I'd take some time off, leave Waterloo Road to my new deputy, and you would work as normal, and then, the baby, can go to the crèche once I get back to work"

Eddie smiled, he would have loved a baby a few moths ago, but he has 3 kids now, and he loved his family the way it was, he wasn't sure if he really wanted another kid.

"Eddie, you are happy about this, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess I' am, just shocked" Eddie replied, Rachel glance at the clock it was almost 9, they were never going to make it in on time.

"We better go" she said and they ran to the car, Eddie still had the pregnancy test in his hand, they dropped Michael off first, before heading to school.

They got to school in the nick of time, and Aimee and Philip went to their classes, they had both been warned that this was to be kept strictly between the family, and no one else was to find out.

Eddie and Rachel were walking upstairs when Michaela came up behind them.

"Morning Sir, Miss Mason, you look a little sick this morning!!" she said emphasising the word Morning.

"Michael, I'm serious, not a word to anyone" Rachel said.

"What, she knows" Eddie said to his wife.

Michaela smiled and walked off.

"How does she know, before I did?" he asked annoyed.

"She seen me buying the test, that's all, look I've told her to keep her mouth shut, and at the moment, we don't even know, so once the kids are all in class, I will take the test, OK"

The bell rang, and Rachel went to the staff toilet, Eddie was patiently waiting outside, Rachel opened the door, and they went to her office which was across the hall. They sat in silence waiting for what seemed like an eternity, before Rachel picked up the test and looked to see the result, it was …………..

**Please Review**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for your Reviews.**

**Chapter 37**

"It's negative" Rachel said looking down at the test, she was so sure she was pregnant, but the test, well it said she wasn't.

"Eddie, are you OK, I mean, you didn't really want me to be pregnant did you" Rachel said.

"Rachel, I love you, and if we had a child then that would be nice, but if we don't then it wasn't meant to be"

"So your saying, your happy either way"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying, but you were sick again this morning, that's almost a week now, don't you think you should phone the Doctor" Eddie said.

"I think, your right, I'll make an appointment today" she said.

"Well, I better go, I have year 9 Maths, you know Aimee, she'll want to know what's going on, do you want me to tell her, or do you want to do it"

"You tell her if you get a chance to discreetly" Rachel replied, she still wasn't feeling great and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Eddie went to his class and was ready for the kids coming in for second period.

"Quickly and Quietly" he shouted at them whilst coming in. "Take out your Maths text book and a pencil only, there will be no need for a calculator" he added, he was getting ready to teach the class about mental arithmetic using minus and positive figures.

Aimee wanted to ask her Dad about the test, she was certain that her Mum would have taken it by now, but she didn't get a chance.

Eddie started by teaching the class that subtracting a minus was just like adding, and he gave the class a worksheet to answer.

Aimee put her hand up, she had thought of a cryptic way to ask about the test and hoped that Eddie understood her code.

"Yes Aimee" Eddie asked

"Can you help me with something?" she asked

Eddie walked over to where she was and looked at her sheet, she had written nothing on it yet.

"So, is it positive or negative?" she asked.

"That's not fair" shouted Lauren Andrews "you can't give her answers" she added

"I'm not" Eddie said, he hadn't quiet got at what his Daughter meant

Aimee really wanted to know, she thought having a little brother or sister would be fantastic, she really wanted a sister more than anything, she started looking out the window and thought about how cool it was to have a baby around the place, she could dress her up in cool clothes, take her walks in her pram, feed her, and in a few years she could babysit her.

"Aimee" she head her Dad shout, she glances at the clock are realised she had been daydreaming for nearly 10 minutes. "Is there a reason for your lack of work done on this assignment?" Eddie asked his daughter

"Sorry Dad, I mean Sir" she said quickly and started writing.

"Aimee, everyone else is finished, I'm collecting these to mark now" he said and took hers as well, even though she had answered about one question out of ten. The bell rang and it was now morning break.

"Aimee can you stay behind please", everyone in the class oohed, they were sure she was going to get in trouble. After everyone had left Eddie sat in the seat that Sam had vacated nest to Aimee,

"What was that about?" he asked

"I just got lost in my thoughts, I was thinking about how cool it would be to have a little sister" she said.

"Look, your Mum's test, it was negative, she's not going to have a baby" Eddie said.

"Oh, I just had a feeling she was pregnant, and I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention"

"It's allright, look you go find Sam and Lauren" Eddie said and off she went.

**Sorry its so short, I promise, I'll have more up soon as possible.**

**Please Review**

**Oh and I know Lauren's last name has changed, but that's because it's changed in Waterloo Road, in Series 4 she was Lauren Fletcher as per the episode of the sex ed Class, and she's credited in Series 5 as Lauren Andrews, so Waterloo Roads mistake, not mine, lol.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Rachel called her Doctor, she was getting worried, that there was something seriously wrong with her, they managed to squeeze her in that morning, so after break she left and went to the Doctors.

She got there and explained to the Doctor about how she was feeling.

"Is your period late" the Doctor asked

"Yes, but that's not unusual" she replied, the Doctor took some blood and a urine sample.

"I'll get these sent straight to the lab" it was at times like this Rachel was glad she was with BUPA, her test results would be back later in the Afternoon. Rachel returned to the school, and continued with her work.

Finally the afternoon came, and Rachel's phone rang, she answered it.

"Rachel Mason" she said.

"Hi Rachel, this is Dr Sheppard, I have your results for you"

"Oh"

"We tested a few things, and all your tests came back negative, except one" the Doctor said.

"So, what's wrong with me"

"You're Pregnant" The Doctor said.

"No, I can't be, I done a test, I thought they were infallible" Rachel replie

"In a way they are, a Pregnancy test will not give a false positive, but if they are taken too early a false negative is possible"

"Oh" Rachel said, she was happy, but how would she explain this to Eddie, he didn't really want another child.

"Well, Thank you Doctor" Rachel said before hanging up.

She left her office and walked to Eddies class, he was teaching A level Maths at that point. She knocked on his door, and let her self in.

"Mr Lawson, can I have a word please?" she asked and Eddie left his class after instructing the kids to get on with their work.

"Rach, what's up?" he asked knowing there was something not right with her

"I just got back from the Doctors, and I'm pregnant"

"What, but how?"

"Do I really need to tell you how Eddie, Valentines day, at the hotel remember"

"No, I know how, but I mean, the test was negative" he replied

"I know, but sometimes they are wrong"

"I'm going to be a Dad" he said, slightly louder than he wanted to, the entire class heard.


	39. Chapter 39

Aimee was delighted that she was going to have another little brother or sister, she really hoped it was a sister, but if it was a boy she wouldn't mind either.

Eddies class had thankfully not heard what was said, and Rachel was releaved, the last thing she needed was the entire school knowing her business.

The school term finished and summer holidays were over. Philip thankfully passed all his GCSE's with flying colours, Rachel and Eddie were so proud.

But it was September, the first day back at school for everyone, including Eddie starting his new job as head teacher of John Fosters, he tried to hide it but he was nervous, he wiped a bead of swear from his head and walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy" Michael shouted excitedly as he ran over the plush carpet towards his father. "Look how cool I look in my school uniform" he cried out excitedly.

"Yes, you look wonderful Michale, and how about Daddy, in my Handsome Suit" Eddie replied, he felt like a duck out of water with his suit and tie on, but John Fosters was a different kettle of fish from Waterloo Road, and he knew the pressure was about to be on.

Rachel was upstairs putting on her new work clothes, she was 7 months pregnant, of course everyone knew now, and were extremely happy for her, Eddie and the kids.

Rachel thought she looked awful, her belly was sticking out, her boobs were massive, even bigger than usual, much to Eddies delight, she finally put on maternity trousers and a nice top with a suit jacket, she thought she looked ridiculous, but was happy especially when Isabella kicked inside her, the feeling was joyous, it was better than anything she had ever felt.

Over the summer the Nursery had been painted pink, ready of Isabella's arrival.

Over the past few months Aimee had really matured, she had developed, and was thrilled. She really hoped some of the boys noticed her this year, she was fed up, being the only girl in her class without a boyfriend.

She got ready for school and gave her Dad a hug. "Good luck!" she said and off she went out the door.

"Aimee" Rachel shouted after her trying to run out the door, but it looked more like a waddle.

"What is it Mum?" Aimee asked as she turned back

"Where are you going?"

"mmm School, where do you think"

"Well, come in the car with your Brother and I"

"Mum, I want to meet Sam and Lauren at Lauren's Parents café for Breakfast, and I'll be late if I don't hurry"

"OK, just don't be late for school, assembly first thing" Rachel warned, before walking back up the stoney driveway with the sun beaming down on her. She got into the house just as Eddie was ready to drop Michael off, since the Primary School was next to John Fosters.

"All right Little Man, you have a fantastic first day" Rachel said

"I will Mummy" he said whilst putting his hands around her, but they were not long enough to fit round her extended Belly.

Eddie and Michael got into the car leaving Rachel and Philip behind, but it wasn't long till they made their way to School, it was going to be a busy day for Waterloo Road.

**Sorry its nonsense, I'm stuck for Ideas with this, any suggestions let me know**


	40. Chapter 40

Eddie dropped Michael off, before heading to the new school, he arrived through the large doorway and looked at his surroundings, this was definitely a different place from his old school. He walked up the unfarmiler stairs to his office, it did feel good, thinking it was his office, but there was someone missing, Rachel, he couldn't imagine doing this without her, but, it did make sense, and he knew that it would get too much for them being together all of the time, as much as he loved Rachel, he didn't want them living in each others pockets. Of course, he did except this job before Rachel knew of her pregnancy.

Eddie was surprised by the atmosphere inside the school, the kids were all immaculate, hair, and uniforms, they walked with an air of snootiness around them, and all politely greeted Mr Lawson, whenever they saw him.

He took the morning assembly, but that too, wasn't right, there was no Bolton or Michaela shouting out, no Grantly with his sarcastic comments to Steph, everyone seemed too perfect.

He then went to his first class, although he was head, he wanted to maintain some teaching hours to keep up practice, the last thing he wanted was to spend his entire time dong paperwork.

His day was pretty much uneventful, and without Rachel he was lonely, he wanted to phone her, or text her, but he imagined that she would be having a busy day

**I have a few good ideas for this fic, but need some time to try and get them down on paper, but keep reading, and comment if you like.**


	41. Chapter 41

Rachel was standing outside the school with the new deputy Chris and Kim, watching the new pupils come in, certain of the John Foster pupils seemed a little unhappy about the prospects of being at Waterloo Road.

"That's Amy Porter" Chris explained "She seems to think Waterloo Road is a bit of a demotion"

"Well we'll need to change her mind then won't we"

Rachel took the morning assembly was interrupted by Max Tyler, Rachel didn't mind though, he just wanted to make sure the day was going OK.

Aimee was not having a good day, she Lauren and Sam were going to their registration class with Mr Clarkson when these two snotty girls started to annoy them, and try and get them into trouble, they had no idea although that Aimee's Mother was head teacher.

"I heard Lawson shouldn't even be running this place" Amy said, this got to Aimee, she turned around and slapped her, soon the 2 girls were fighting"

"Oh, that's enough" Tom shouted pulling them apart, "Mrs Lawson's office now"

Aimee stormed out of the class with Amy behind her following her to her Mother's office, she got there, and walked in, Mr Tyler was there as well.

"Aimee, what's going on?" Rachel asked,

"Amy, and I were fighting" Aimee said

"Fighting, that is just not acceptable" Max shouted "Amy, that's not like you"

Both girls turned around at hearing their name being called.

"But she hit me" Amy shouted as Rachel's eyes widened, this was not like her, not to lash out on other pupils.

"Did you hit her back" Max asked

"Yes Sir" Amy replied

"I should call your parents" Rachel said "What do you think your Father is going to say" Rachel said pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"No Miss, please don't, please don't call my Mum" Amy said.

"No, please don't tell Dad, not yet anyway" Aimee didn't want to spoil her Dads first day.

"Very well" Max said he pulled Aimees jacket and facer her towards Amy.

"Apologise to Amy say I'm sorry for assaulting you" Max said, Aimee looked over to her mother for approval.

"Apologise to Amy" Rachel reiterated to her daughter

"I'm sorry Amy for assaulting you" Aimee said, Amy smiled at he defeat in Aimees eyes.

"Now you" Max said to the other Amy

"What, she strated it" Amy said

"And you continued it, your just as guilty" Max replied.

Amy turned to Aimee "I'm sorry"

"Now both of you get out of here, and I better not hear of you fighting again" Max finally said, but this wasn't over for Rachel, she wanted to know why they were fighting and she wanted to talk to her daughter.

"Aimee, stay please" Rachel said, both girls turned round.

"This Aimee" she said pointing to her daughter who moved back to across from her mothers desk.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked

"She kept getting at me, she was going on about how rubbish the school is"

"That is not an excuse" Rachel said "And I expect better from you"

"Sorry Mum, but please don't tell Dad"

"I'll tell your father, but not till we get home, now get back to class and I don't want to hear about you causing anymore trouble, do you understand"

Aimee nodded and left to go back to her Friends it was now time for French.

She sat next to Sam and Lauren was in front, and in front of Lauren was Sibohan and Amy.

Steph was trying to teach the class, but she wasn't getting on very well.

"She's well rubbish, how will we ever get our GCSE with her teaching us"

"you wont get it cos you'll be dead" Lauren said, and for the rest of the morning they continued to have snide remarks about each other.

Back in Rachel's office, Max was not happy about not knowing Rachels children were at the school.

"Why did I not know your daughter was at this school?" Max asked

"I don't know, but the LEA and the governors know, no one seems to have a problem with it Max, I don't treat my children any different than anyone else"

After Lindsay and Michaela had been caught fighting, Lunch time turned into a bit of a riot, Danielle, Aleesha, Aimee, Same, Lauren and Michaela got into a fight with the John Fosters girl which turned into a bit of a riot with lots of people involved.

In the mean time Philip was trying his hardest to be nice to everyone and even helped with the sculpture, that's where he met Ros.

Rachel had to find Emily and Lindsey, they had some bad news to get, everyone else in the fight was in the cooler being shouted at by Max, not only that they had 2 weeks of lunchtime detention and a letter to be signed by a parent or guardian.

The end of the day finally came, Max practically threw Rachel out of her office, he wanted rid of her, and he knew that in a few months she would be going off on maternity leave anyway.

Rachel met Phil and Aimee at the car.

"Mum, I'm sorry" Aimee said

"just wait till your father hears about today Aimee, I think you can kiss that party this weekend goodbye"

They got into the car and drove home where Eddie and Michael were already waiting for news on everyone's first day back at school.

**Part 2**

Eddie heard his wives car pull up into their drive way, Michael had finished school, been picked up by his Nanny, and was now sitting in the living room watching TV and eating a packet of crisps. When the house door was slammed shut and Aimee ran up to her room.

"Aimee Lawson, come down here right now" Rachel shouted up behind her.

"No" Aimee shouted down slamming the door behind her.

"What's up with her?" Eddie asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"She was fighting with the John Fosters girls" Phil said. "You should have seen it, it was like a riot, never seen anything like it" Phil said.

"Yeah OK Phil, it wasn't that bad" Rachel said, and it was true, she had seen much worse fights in her last school. "Why don't you go and start on your homework"

Philip went into the living room with Michael and started his French homework.

"Rach, what really happened?" Eddie asked

"She was fighting first period with a John Fosters girl, then at lunch the girls all started fighting, Waterloo Road against John Fosters. Not to mention two of the new girls father was murdered, and Max Tyler wants me out. He's basing himself here all the time now, at least you'll get a break from him"

Eddie put his arms around her. "Darling, you need to calm down, stop stressing yourself out, it's not good for you, or Isabella, why don't you go for a bath, I'll order dinner and talk to Aimee"

"Thanks Eddie, oh, and how was your day, I forgot to ask"

"Not half as dramatic as yours, to be honest, the kids are too well behaved, and the staff stuck up, but we'll muddle through"

Eddie kissed her head and took her hand, leading her up to the bathroom where he started to run her a bath. He took her suit jacket off, and kissed her neck, before starting to undress her, soon she was naked, and Eddie put his hand on her bump, just in time of them to feel their daughter kicking.

"Get in Rach, I'll go talk to Aimee just now"

Rachel got into the hot bath and soaked for what felt like hours.

**Part 3**

Eddie knocked on his daughters bedroom door.

"Go away" Aimee shouted, Eddie tried to open the door, but Aimee had locked it.

"Young Lady, open this door right now" Eddie said firmly.

"No, your not going to listen to what I say, so I won't listen to what you say"

"Aimee Lawson, I will not tell you again, open this door, or I will break it down, and you can pay for a new one"

Aimee was sure he would be bluffing, he wouldn't dare knock the door down, would he.

"No, I won't , you can't tell me what to do" Aimee screamed from her room, Rachel could hear every word of what was being said, but tried her hardest to block it out, she knew she was stressed and needed to relax.

Eddie walked off down stairs, and Aimee felt happy, she opened her laptop and put MSN on, Sam and Lauren were both online.

_Aimee signed on_

_Sam – Did Mr Lawson go off on one at you, Tom and Mum have with me_

_Lauren – yeah, my mum and dad too_

_Aimee – I locked the bedroom door, they can't get in lol_

_Lauren – Ha, that's amazing, wish I thought of that_

_Sam – Your going to be in so much trouble_

_Aimee – Yeah, but they'll forget soon enough, all they care about is the bloody baby_

_Sam –I have to go, Toms making me write an essay on why it's wrong to fight _

_Aimee- Ha, good luck with that, oh, I better to too, Dads taking the door off the hinges_

Eddie had went downstairs to his tool box, he got his drill and began unscrewing the hinges from the door.

"Dad what the hell are you doing" Aimee shouted

"Watch your language young lady, I asked you to open the door and you didn't, you were warned" Eddie said Angrily, he had taken the top hinge off, just the bottom to go, he moved the drill there and soon, the door was off and leaning against the wall.

Aimee was standing her jaw dropped in disbelief that he had done it, Phil and Michael were now standing watching as well.

"Phil will you take Michael down to the chip shop, and get us dinner, remember Rachel's pickled onions" Eddie handed him some money.

"Can I get a sweet Daddy"

"Yes, now off you both go"

The two boys went downstairs and out the door, whilst Eddie looked at his daughter.

"Sit" he instructed his voice calm, but very stern. Aimee sat on the bed, she knew this was going to be bad.

"Forgetting what happened in school today, just whats happened at home, I'm disgusted Aimee, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Aimee shrugged her shoulders.

"Answer me" his voice now slightly louder

"What happened in School, wasn't all my fault, and you and Mum won't listen to me"

"No, we won't if you behave like a 2 year old, throwing tantrums and locking yourself in"

"It's not a big deal"

"Aimee, your mother is pregnant, and she is stressed, I do not need you acting like a petulant child to make matters worse"

"Sorry Dad" she answered remorsefully

"So, school, what happened?"

"That girl, Amy, said Mum was a crap head teacher and I lost is and hit her"

"Aimee, you are the head teachers daughter, of course people are going to say things, have their opinions, that doesn't mean you go after everyone who makes a wisearsed remark"

"Ok, I won't do it again"

"What about Lunch time, what happened then?"

"We were standing on the hilly bit in the yard, when all the John Fosters girls started shouting about how good they were and how Scummy we were, it went on for ages, and then Michaela and Lindsey, just went for it, and I don't know what happened, but everyone was fighting"

"You just got caught up in the moment?"

"Yes, that's all it was"

"And Philip, he didn't just get caught up in the moment"

"No, he didn't he was building some crappy sculpture"

"Enough, at least he was doing something productive, and not acting like a chav"

"I'm not a chav" she shouted angrily

"What fighting, we expect more from you Aimee, so you had better sort yourself our, oh, and your grounded"

"What, for how long?" she moaned to her father

"I don't know, I need to discuss it with your mother, but you'll be spending a lot of time in here, and don't expect the door to be going back on for a while"

"But, that's not fair"

"No, if you opened the door when asked, we wouldn't be discussing this would we"

"No, I guess not"

Philip and Michael came back with Dinner, just as Rachel came out the bathroom.

"Mum, I'm sorry about today" Aimee said giving her mum a cuddle

"All right Darling, lets put an end to this, I don't want a repeat tomorrow Aimee, I really really don't need it" Rachel said with exhaustion in her voice.

"OK Mum, I'll try not to"

"Don't try Aimee, just don't do it, I'll be really disappointed if you do, and I don't think you want to get on the wrong side of Mr Tyler again do you"

"No, but Mum, my bedroom door, can't it go back on"

Rachel glanced over to Eddie.

"At the weekend, I need to get some things from B & Q, which will be coming out of your pocket money"

"OK" Aimee replied.


	42. Chapter 42

They ate their fish and chips, Michael was telling his parents all about school.

"I'm in the green group" he proudly said "And I can count higher than anyone in my class, the teacher asked us what we could count too, and I said 1000"

"You can't count to 1000" Aimee relied

"Can so, can't I Daddy, you told me how to"

"I don't believe it, prove it" Aimee leaned back on her seat and put another chip into her mouth.

"All right Michael, we believe you, but your dinner is getting cold" Rachel said

"I still don't believe him, he's lying" Aimee goaded at her brother, trying her hardest to annoy him.

Michael started to cry "But I can, I'm not lying, Mummy, Daddy, I can count to 1000"

"See what you have done" Eddie said to Aimee

"Daddy tell them I can" Michael continued to sob, now sitting on Rachels knee

"Yes, he can" Eddie told the others.

Once everyone was finished their dinner Eddie took Ice cream from the freezier.

"Yay, Daddy, can I have some please" Michael shouted in excitement now he had calmed down.

"Uh hu, but Aimee, you can do the dishes, and then go to your room" Rachel replied in earnest.

"No way, that's not fair" she shouted

"Aimee, do you remember our discussion earlier" Eddie of course was referring to Rachel being stressed and not needing Aimee misbehaving on top of everything else.

"Yes" she meekly replied

"then please do as we tell you" Eddie replied

"Fine, but I don't have to be happy about it" she said standing and noisly picking up the plates and throwing them into the sink.

Everyone else ate their ice cream, and Philip took Michael upstairs for a bath, while Aimee went into the living room where her parents were and put the TV on.

"Eh, you were told to go to your room" Rachel reminded

"But, Eastenders is coming on" she moaned

"Well you should have thought about that, Eddie can you disable Aimees laptop from using the internet, I don't want her spending her night online and watching I player"

"Are you being serious, what the hell am I supposed to do, you wont let me practice the Violin cos it will wake Michael up"

"You can read a book" Rachel suggested "Or do your homework"

"Urgh, I hate you" she screamed before retreating to her room and Eddie went after her, Philip put Michael to bed and came downstairs.

"Rach, she doesn't hate you, either of you, none of us do"

"I know Phil, she's just angry, that's all"

"Aunt Rach, that Mr Tyler guy, he's trying to steal the school from you, isn't he"

"What do you mean Phil"

"Well, I heard you talking to Eddie, please don't worry about him, everyone at school loves you"

"Thanks Love, and I mean for today as well, for not getting involved in petty silly fights, I'm glad your being a good example"

"It's OK Rach, but just so you know, Helen Hopewell, she can't teach for toffee"

Rachel smiled at Philip who went up to play on his Xbox.

A few days later Danielle and Aleesha were out in Boho, a local club, they were both wasted out of their minds.

"Look, Dan, look who's over there" Aleesha said to her friend.

"Is that Mr Tyler, who's he with" Danielle asked

"look, that blondes chatting him up" Aleesha replied whilst taking another drink

"Slag" Danielle giggled.

"Yeah, I mean, what has she got that I ain't" Aleesha replied.

"Oh come on, your not seriously telling me you fancy Mr Tyler"

"Why not, and tonight, he won't know who I am" she was right on that, she had straightned her hair, so she could use her older sisters ID, it made her look totally different.

"I'm gonna try and snog him, make sure you film us, I want proof" Aleesha said to her mate who got her phone out.

Aleesha swayed her way up to him at the bar.

"Mines a sex on the beach" she said handing him a ****tail menu and flashing a smile, Max always found it hard to resist younger woman, and bought her the drink, he had never spoke to Aleesha before, and had no reason to suspect it was her. She introduced herself as Aleesha.

Soon they were Dancing, and it wasn't long before they were snogging. "So Aleesha, how about we go back to your place" he said to her.

"We can't my parents are home" she said, and it was then alarm bells started ringing in his ears.

"Parents?, how old are you?"

"19, I'm at Uni, but still live with my parents"

"Well how about we get a hotel room" he said. Aleesha managed to convince him otherwise and went of to the toilets soon followed by Danielle.

"You seriously snogged a teacher" Danielle said

"Ha, not just any teacher, an executive head teacher" Aleesha stated.

"You know, Philip thinks he's trying to plan a coup on Rachel, I mean Mason"  
"Well lets just keep this little video, could prove usefull in the future, I think I might keep my hair straight tomorrow, remind Mr Tyler of tonight"

And with that the 2 girls left to another club before heading to school still drunk the next day.

The next day Aleesha and Danielle made their way to school very drunkenly, the staggered in before going into the toilets to get changed.

"You look different Aleesha, your hairs straight" Karla said

"Yeah well, Ive not been home to fix it have I" She said

"But, you haven't been home yet?" Karla asked as both girls changed into their uniforms.

"Well why, My parents think I stayed at her house"

"And mines think I stayed at her house"

The giggled and left for English, not before meeting Steph

"What is up with you two?" Steph asked

"Nothing, just up late Studying" Aleesha said

"Yeah, and I'm Beyonce, get sorted and don't come to my class like that" Steph warned before heading off.

They went to English were Danielle kept missing when she was supposed to read.

"If you can't be bothered to read aloud, please do us the curtosy of keeping up with the rest of us" Grantly said as someone else took over her part.

"Stop being such a lightweight" Aleesha said.

Philip didn't know what was going on, obviously she was drunk, but where was she last night. He decided to ask her after class.

"Danielle, whats up with you?"

"She can't handle her drink" Aleesha said.

"Well where were you?"

"A club, and wait till you see this" Aleesha grabbed Danielles phone and showed him the video of her and Mr Tyler.

"Wait, that's you, and Mr Tyler, he can get sacked for that" Phil said

"We know, but we need a good time to show it, when the whole school will see" Aleesha said

"How about next week, the John foster Parents are all coming, and we have to give a video tour of the school, I reckon that could go up instead" Phil suggested.

"Yeah, here, take her phone, get the video off" Aleesha said, as Phil took her phone to the IT Suit on his free, when the girls were at Science with Paul and Bolton.

"I don't know why you go to those clubs," Bolton said

"Maybe we go cos guys like you aren't threre" Aleesha said

"Well maybe we don't go cos its full of greasy older men, feeling up girls like you" Bolton said.

"Yeah, why go there, when you have talent like us right here"

"Oh, don't make me spew" Danielle said lifting her head from the table.

"you need hair of the dog" Bolton said,

"We're in school in case you haven't noticed" Aleesha said, and Paul came up with the best idea, he walked to the store cupboard, got a bottle of ethanol and poured some into a bottle and handed it to Danielle who drank it.

They went on their way to French and Philip met Aleesha and Danielle.

"Whats up with her?"

"Shes a bit drunk, that's all, look I'll sort her"

"well, here is her phone back and the disk with your video" he said and left them to it to get to class. He walked to the common room.

Danielle was put into a cupboard to sleep it off by Steph, meanwhile Bolton and Paul had made up more of their cocktails and were selling them,

"What's that then" Aimee asked the

"It's £1.50" Paul said and Aimee bought one.

She was walking along the corridor with it when Bolton decided this was a bad idea.

"Aimee, you still got that bottle I gave you?"

"yeah, why?"

"I need it back"

"Why, scared I can't handle it" Aimee said

"Something like that, just give it"

"No" Aimee said and ran off with it, but she didn't see her Mum come and ran straight into her, she hid the bottle insinctivly.

"Watch it" Rachel said, "Whats that, behind your back"

"It's nothing"

Rachel took her arm and pulled the bottle out of it, she had learn a long time ago that everything was not as it seems with kids in school and opened the bottle, immedietly the smell of alchohol overpowered her.

"Come with me" Rachel said pulling her Arm and dragging her to her office.

"All right Young Lady, Explain"

"It's Juice, that's all"

"I was not born yesterday, Where did you get it"

"From Bolton and Paul"

"Right, off to class, and this is not the end of this, we will be talking about this at home with your father"

**More later**


	43. Chapter 43

Max and Rachel went off to find Bolton and Paul, after finding out exactly what was in the bottles Max pressed the fire alarm, and they all went downstairs. After a brief lecture from Max, Grantly collected all the contraband and then Rachel realised that Steph was missing. Rachel ran in after and they soon found Danielle passed out in the toilets.

"Oh Danielle what have you done" Rachel said to her and she and Steph carried her out and got her to Stephs car. It was then Max noticed the girl running over all concerned.

It can't be, he thought to himself, remembering last nights incident.

"Miss I'll go to the hospital with her" Aleesha said.

"No, Aleesha, just get back into the school, go to class" Rachel said

"Aleesha" Max thought to himself, "it is her from last night, ****, not good," he knew things were going wrong now.

Steph took Danielle away, and Bolton and Paul were in the cooler, after Max lectured them again, and he was in an even fouler mood, they were proper scared.

Max and Rachel were sitting in her office going thorough what sanctions each of the children involved should get.

"How many bought bottles?" Max asked

"22" Rachel replied

"Is that including your daughter, she's not on Grantly list" Max asked, when the time came for the search she didn't have any to give to Mr Budgen.

"Yes Max, it is including her" Rachel said annoyed.

"Fine, 2 weeks of detention" Max said to Rachel.

"A week is long enough" Rachel said and Max gave in and agreed.

"They boys, excluded" he said again

"temporary" Rachel reminded him

"And the girls?" Max asked

"They will be dealt with though pastoral care, lets make an example out of them, and believe me, Danielle will be punished enough once her Father finds out, which reminds me, I need to call him, if you don't mind" Rachel said.

Rachel called Mr Harker who was of course furious, even more so about the fact that she had lied about where she was the previous night.

"Was Philip with her" Mr Harker asked Rachel

"No, he was at home, just the girls who went out" Rachel replied, glad at least that Philip was in no trouble.

Later that day it was finally home time, Rachel got Aimee in to the car and was still angry with her.

"That was really dangerous Aimee, drinking that stuff"

"Mum I didn't know what was in it" Aimee said in her defence

"It was alcohol, that was all you needed to know, when we get in, go straight upstairs, you can come down when your father gets home, he has a meeting tonight"

When they got home Michael was sitting at the kitchen table with his nanny eating a chocolate bar and painting a picture.

"Mummy" he screamed running over to her "Hello baby" he said whilst looking at Rachel's belly. "Mummy, how did the baby get in their, did you eat it?" Michael asked looking more serious.

Aimee started to laugh

"Em, No I didn't honey, you go and finish your chocolate, we will talk about that later and you" she pointed to Aimee, "Are supposed to be in your bedroom, your father and I will have a word with you later"

Michael went back to his chocolate and drawing, and the Nanny left for the day. Philip went up stairs to do his homework, he didn't want to be around for the conversation between Rachel and Michael.

Rachel didn't know what to say, should she ignore what Michael had just asked, or should she tell him a watered down version of the truth, she could leave it till Eddie gets home, but they had Aimee to deal with then, she decided, she would try and talk to Michael.

Eddie was sitting bored in a finance meeting, it wasn't going well, more and more parents were pulling out of John Fosters, not that it was a bad school, just a sign of the times, the credit crunch and all.

The Board members an LEA decided, that it was going to be the end of the Road for the school. They had been approached by some developers who wanted to buy the old building to turn it into Luxury apartments.

So, John Fosters would be closing, and Eddie, was going to be out of a job, they wanted it to happen as soon as possible, so, a mass meeting was to be held with Parents, some kids would no doubt go to other Private schools, they few who had sat an 11+ would be going to Mount Green, and the rest to the local Schools including Waterloo Road.

Eddie was leaving the meeting, he was glad to be away from John Fosters, he really didn't enjoy it, but it was leaving him jobless.

"Eddie" he heard a voice call out, he turned round to see Ria Cheetham, "I know this is all a bit of a shock, but would you consider going back to Waterloo Road, your wife will be leaving soon to have your baby, and we need a head?"

Eddie was shocked, he would love to go back, but what about when Rachel came back to work, them working together was the reason for him leaving.

"And when Rachel comes back?" Eddie asked.

"Well, Max Tyler, you know he doesn't rate Rachel very highly, I think they would want you to continue your role as head teacher"

"No, Ria, you know that is crap, Rachel was brought in to save Waterloo Road, and she did, I will not work there unless she is my boss"

"Eddie, come on, Waterloo Road, it needs you, and well, with you and Rachel together again, I know you can fix it" she lowered her voice so no one could hear. "I don't like Max Tyler either, and with the two of you, he had no need to be there, just think about it please"

"Fine, I'll do it, but on the condition, that Rachel stays head, when she comes back, I'll go back to being a simple Maths teacher" Eddie said.

"Well, lets just play it by ear, but if this merger is going to be sending more pupils your way, we would need to think about expanding the management team, so two deputies, and you and Chris Mead, I know you will get on great together.

"Thanks Ria" Eddie said and left to go home.

"Michael" Rachel said, sitting at the table next to the little boy, she wasn't sure how to do this, explaining it to a teenager she could do, but a little boy, she didn't want to say too much, but felt he did deserve an explanation.

"Yes Mummy" he said politely looking up to the woman he now thought of as his mother.

"Do you remember what you asked me earlier?" Michael thought about it for a few moments before answering.

"About how the baby got into your Tummy?" he said

"Yes, about that, Mummy, didn't eat it honey" Michael looked confused, he lifted his top and looked at his belly.

"Did it go through your belly button" he said. Rachel tried to snuffle a laugh, Children always put a funny spin on things.

"No, honey, you see, Mummy has lots of little eggs inside her, and they grow into a baby" she explained.

"But, how did they get in there" he asked curiously.

"They are there when girls are born, and then, when it's time to have a baby, they grow, do you understand"

"Yes Mummy, can I go play now, this is boring?" he said, and Rachel laughed, and felt slightly relieved it was over.

"Yes, go and play, Daddy will be home very soon and we can have dinner".

Michael ran off to play, the older kids were upstairs and Rachel made a start on dinner.

Eddie got into his car, he didn't go straight home, he went a drive, and was surprised when he ended up at Waterloo Road, he really did miss that school, and after sitting and contemplating the news he had just found out, he knew what he had to do, he would return to Waterloo Road, and he would make sure that he and Rachel together kept the school out of the clutches of Max Tyler.

Rachel was getting worried, dinner was ready, and Eddie not yet home, he should have been home ages ago, she called his phone but it went straight to voicemail, she decided the best thing would be to get Michael ready for bed before dinner, so she went upstairs.

"Mummy, I'm hungry" he said

"I know, but Daddies not here yet, why don't you have an apple, and then get ready for bed, before dinner"

"An Apple, that's boring, can't I have a biscuit?" he asked hopefully

"Nice Try, you can have an apple, or wait for dinner"

"But I'm Hungry" he moaned

"If you were really hungry you would eat what I give you, so come on bath time"

After she had finished bathing him, and Michael had finished playing with his toy boat, she gave him his favourite dinosaur pyjamas, and he went into his room to play. Rachel knocked on Aimee's door, which had now been fixed.

"What!" she shouted from inside, and Rachel opened the door "your fathers a bit late, do you want an apple or something before dinner"

"No, I'm OK" Aimee replied as Rachel had a look around her room, there were clothes everywhere, her laptop was on her bed and the chime of a message on MSN could be heard.

"Who are you talking too?" Rachel questioned

"None of your business?" Aimee answered

Rachel raised her eyebrow "Eh, your 13, it is my business, now how are you talking too?" she said slightly louder.

"Just some people"

"What people!" Rachel was beginning to get angry and worried.

Aimee huffed "Sam, and Lauren"

"Are you sure," Rachel questioned as another chime came through.

"Yes, I'm sure, for God sake, why won't you give me some privacy" Aimee moaned just as Rachel heard the front door open, and Eddie shout in to the house.

"Im, home" he called and Michael practically flew downstairs "Daddy, he shouted jumping into his arms.

"Aimee, come downstairs for dinner" Rachel said as she stood up from the bed she was sat on.

"But I'm talking to Sam and Lauren" Aimee replied, Rachel raised her eyebrow again, what had gotten into Aimee, she was in trouble all the time, and Rachel was getting furious with her.

"Say goodbye, and come downstairs" Rachel instructed and left the room to get Philip, Aimee thought she better do as she was told and said goodbye to the friends she was talking too on MSN, twitter and facebook.

Soon the family were all around the table. "So Eddie, how was your meeting?" Rachel asked.

"Ahh, I need to talk to you about that after dinner" Rachel nodded knowing he wanted to talk away from the kids, and Aimee was living in hope that Rachel had forgotten about the incident earlier at school.

"We need to have a talk with Aimee after dinner, and she has a detention notice for us to sign" Eddie looked over to his daughter after his wives words. And Rachel glanced at her too realising that she had not signed or seen the detention notice that she had given her daughter earlier.

"So, what have you been up to now?" Eddie asked exasperated and Aimee put her knife and fork onto the plate.

"May I be excused?" she asked politely "I'm not hungry" she added

"No, you can't you can sit there, until we are all finished, and then we will be having a serious chat with you" Rachel stated as Aimee stood up.

"I'm not hungry" she said and went back up to her room.

"Rachel what is going on?" Eddie asked, and Rachel explained about the events that day, including Danielle, Bolton and Paul selling boot legged alcohol and their daughter buying it from them.

"Philip, after dinner, can you read Michael a story and put him to bed" Eddie asked, "Your Mother and I need to have a little chat with your sister" he added, and Philip knew there was no chance in saying no, of course he would put Michael to bed.

Aimee was in her room she had turned her laptop on when she heard the chime to indicate someone has signed on, "no" she thought, "it can't be", how in the World did they sign on, she didn't know what to do, should she talk to the person or not, she didn't like them, not really, and had nothing to say to the person, but she was curious, she wanted to know why things happened the way they did.

She nervously opened up and instant message

"Hi" she typed, and waited for a reply, but all she heard was a knock on her door.

"Go away" Aimee shouted. And Eddie rolled his eyes, "not again" he thought, she better not have locked this door.

Rachel turned the handle and let herself in followed by her husband, just as she heard the chime of MSN come through again.

"Say goodbye to Sam and Lauren please" Rachel said.

Aimee was about to say she wasn't talking to them, but then she would be questioned further as to who she was talking too, and decided it was best to say her goodbyes.

"Sorry, need to go, Aunt Rachel is about to go off on one, talk to you later" she typed, she hadn't sent it yet, was it right to call her Aunt Rachel, surely this person knew she had been adopted, but she didn't feel right calling someone else her parents to them. She hit send, and without turning her laptop off just closed it.

"Fine, it's off now" she said and looked up, Eddie and Rachel were both sitting on her bed.

"OK, Aimee, lets start, where is your detention notice you were given, your father has to sign it" Aimee walked over to her school bag, and pulled out a crumpled bit of paper.

"It's not the same one you gave me, Mr Tyler gave me another one" Aimee said and Rachel looked at her questioningly.

"Why?" Rachel asked, she and Max had decided on a week, had he gone against her and made it two weeks like he originally suggested.

"He changed it to two weeks" she said as she handed her mother the bit of paper, Rachel was getting angry, not at Aimee, at Max, they had decided something and he went against it, that was until she read the notice.

"What exactly happened in Mrs Fry's class today" Rachel asked after reading it and handing it to Eddie.

"I em. Well, I… I didn't mean it Mum, it was an accident" Aimee said.

"What throwing vegetables at kids in your class, I expect better" Aimee sighed "have you got a pen?" Rachel asked her daughter who proceeded to take one out of her school bag and handed it to her Mother, Rachel signed the crumpled bit of paper and handed it to Eddie to sign. "Is this to go back to Mr Tyler?" Rachel asked and Aimee nodded.

"So, lets add this to the list of bad choices you made today" Eddie said, "And the alcohol, what were you thinking?" Aimee shrugged at her fathers words. "Aimee, explain?" he said a little more forcefully.

"Everyone was buying it, it was cheap, and Paul said it was good stuff, then Bolton he tried to get it off me, said I wouldn't be able to handle it, it was too strong, then I ran away from him and into Mum"

"That does not answer my question, I asked, why you did it, and not what you did" Eddie said.

"Well, I just did it, because, it seemed cool, and everyone else was buying it"

"That, is not really good enough for me, see it was dangerous, and stupid!" Eddie shouted.

"I know" Aimee said as she lowered her head.

"Right, well, I'm glad you know it was wrong, and your going to have some time to think about it, your grounded for 3 weeks" Eddie said.

"But I'm already grounded" Aimee said, which was true, she still was after the fighting, not to mention she only got internet access back a few days earlier.

"Well your double grounded" Eddie said, not even knowing what he meant by that statement.

"And you can say goodbye to your laptop" Rachel stated, she was worrying about how much time her daughter was spending on it since she got it back. "So lets see, you have 2 weeks left of being grounded for fighting, so you can add your 3 weeks on to that, does that sound fair Eddie."

"Yep, fair enough to me" Eddie replied

"I need it Mum, I mean I have an essay to write, and Mr Budgen likes them typed, it makes them easier to mark he says and 5 more weeks, that's like forever" Aimee was clutching at straws, it was the only way she could get what she wanted, not to mention she hated being grounded.

"You can type your essay downstairs in the living room then, you need to use your computer, you do it there"

Aimee groaned, and handed it to her Mother. "Aimee, we are only doing this because we love you" Rachel said, as she left Aimee's room with her treasured laptop.

Rachel and Eddie went downstairs and sat in the kitchen "OK, so what happened at your meeting. Eddie explained to Rachel about everything that happened that day with Ria, Rachel liked the idea of Eddie coming back, although she was worried, more John Fosters kids and teachers at Waterloo Road, she was worried it would make the Girl Gangs last longer, and the atmosphere in the Staff room was just as bad. Eddie could sense Rachel was worrying.

"Darling, don't worry, look, Ria, she doesn't like Max, she doesn't want you out, she wants him out and I have a feeling she's not the only one" Eddie said. Neither of them noticed Philip walk into the room.

"Don't worry Aunt Rachel, Mr Tyler won't be with us for much longer" Philip said, although he knew he shouldn't have said that, his Aunt was too proud to go stooping to Max's level, but he wasn't

"Philip, what do you have planned?" Rachel asked curiously, and Philip looked around the room.

"Nothing, I just don't think he will be here much longer, anyway, I'm off to bed, night" he said and ran upstairs.

"But tomorrow, was the open day, and they would put their plan into action.

Aimee was fed up in her room, there was nothing to do without her laptop, except homework, she had some for Maths for tomorrow, but since the new teacher a Newly Qualified Teacher was now teaching her should could afford to skive a bit, he wasn't as demanding as her father, and didn't expect her to work so hard, that was the main benefit of her dad being at a different school. Not to mention he was the male version of Miss Hopewell, she could do what she liked in that class. She sighed and flopped onto her bed, she got her mobile out, she was sure there was a way to log into MSN on it, and since she had a contract phone, she wouldn't need any money. So she spent a good half hour trying to log on, and finally managed.

She seen they were still there and sent a message to them.

_Aimee – Hay, sorry about before_

_Football Nutter– It's OK, How are you, is your Aunt Rachel looking after you_

_Aimee – Yeah, shes pure strict though_

Aimee could feel her Glasweigen coming back to her even in text.

_Aimee – She's taken my laptop off me, im doing this on my phone, How are you?_

_Football Nutter – Good, Aimee I'm sorry about before, but I need to go now, lights out, will we talk later_

_Aimee – Yeah, I think I'd like that_

Aimee signed off, just as Rachel came into her room.

"It's time for bed Darling" Rachel said to her daughter.

"OK Mum" Aimee said as she got her pyjamas from her drawer. Rachel put her hand on her stomach just when the baby kicked, and smiled. "Mum, can I feel her kick?" Aimee asked.

"Of course you can, come here" Rachel smiled and took her daughters hand and placed it on her bump just in time for her to kick.

"See, Isabella, this is your big sister" Rachel said and Aimee giggled, she looked up at her mother smiling.

"Mum, when she's born, can I be her Godmother" Aimee asked as they both sat on the bed.

"Well Darling, it's a big responsibility, I dont think your ready for it" Aimee looked down, she knew what her Mum meant, she hadn't been a very good role model recently.

"I'm sorry Mum, I don't know what's wrong with me, I know I'm not the perfect Daughter that you deserve" Aimee said.

"Well, I guess a lot has happened this year, its been a big change for us all, and we are all adjusting to it, and honey, no one is perfect, I don't expect you to be, everyone is allowed to make mistakes, God knows I did"

"So, can I be Godmother" Aimee asked again, she really wanted to be, and if she was then it would prove to her that Rachel trusted her enough to be a proper part of the family. Rachel and Eddie had been talking, they had decided that Philip would be God Father, but thought Aimee was just a bit young yet for such a big responsibility.

"I'm sorry Darling, but your Dad and I, we just think you're a little young yet, if you were a little older then there would be no discussion" Rachel said.

"But Mum, I promise I'll be really good and I'll take care of her"

"I know you would, but what if something happened to your Dad and I, would you be able to look after her on your own"

"No, I guess not, but what about me, where will I live" Aimee asked worriedly.

"Aunt Amanda, she will look after you, anyway, nothing is going to happen, is it"

"Nope, everything is perfect the way it is" Aimee said cuddling her Mum.

"Now, off to bed honey" Rachel said as she kissed Aimee's head and left the room.

Rachel went into her room where Eddie was already ready for bed.

"Hay Darling" Rachel said kissing him and sitting next to him on the bed. "Aimee just asked if she could be Isabella's Godmother, I told her no, she was too young, but now, I'm thinking that the responsibility might be good for her".

"Yeah Rachel I agree, but I just think she is too young, but what about if Isabella had two Godmothers, Amanda and Aimee"

Rachel nodded, that would be a good plan, she thought Aimee was a bit down as of late, maybe this would cheer her up. They decided to tell her the next day.

Soon, everyone was in bed and ready for the big day ahead.

Aimee woke up early, she thought if she logged on to MSN she might be able to talk a little earlier, after all surely he would be up early, he wasn't logged on, but she noticed she had an un read email, but her phone wouldn't let her on to read it, so she quietly walked downstairs and found her laptop, she opened it up and switched it on forgetting that the volume was up. "Damn" she thought, and just hoped that no one would be woken up by it. She logged on and read the email, it was from him.

"_Aimee, I want to apologise for everything that happened before, you know I will always love you, I can't wait to see you again, please email me back and we can arrange something Lots of love your Dad"_

What should she do, she loved her new Mum and Dad, but like Rachel had said yesterday, people can change, could he have changed too, she decided, she wanted to meet him, she wanted him to tell her he is sorry to her face, then maybe things would be better, maybe she would feel better once she had faced him, and maybe she could move back home, she loved it here, but Rachel didn't need two daughters, and Philip he would be at university soon. Aimee heard some footsteps on the stairs, she slammed the laptop shut and moved to the other couch just before Rachel came into the room.

"Hay, what are you doing up so early" Rachel kissed the top of her head and sat next to her.

"Nothing, just woke up early, that's all" Aimee said.

"Well since your up, I have something to tell you, Dad and I were talking, and we decided, if you really want to, Isabella can have 2 Godmothers, we know you would do a fabulous job"

"Really, Thanks Mum" Aimee said hugging her, maybe she didn't need to go back to Scotland, maybe Rachel would be Ok having 2 daughters, but she still felt like she had to talk to her Dad.

Philip came into the living room "What's going on today, everyone up so early" Rachel remarked. Philip couldn't tell Rachel what was going on, well not all of it, he could explain about Danielle, she had text him.

"Danielle text me, she's been awake for ages, because she slept so much yesterday, her Dad, he went off on one at her" Philip stated. Rachel knew Mr Harker was strict, but she did do something really bad.

"Well, maybe Danielle needs to learn her lesson the hard way" Rachel said.

"Rachel, you know what her Dad is like, she's grounded till the end of the year" Philip said.

"Well, I agree, it's a bit harsh, but Philip, I can't do anything about her Fathers punishments, can I"

"No" he mumbled, he couldn't bare the thought of hardly seeing her for ages.

"And now, with Mocks after Christmas, you both need to give school some attention, so look on the bright side, now both of you, go and get dressed, I have to be at school early, it the open day for the John Foster parents.


	44. Chapter 44

They arrived at school early, Phil met Danielle and Aleesha, where they went into the hall, they swapped the disk in the laptop that Mr Mead has set up, the one they took out was to show how well the merger had come, it had filming of the sculpture and the kids of the school doing other activities together, it did not show any of the fighting, there was of course no mention of that.

Bolton and Paul were off, they had been given a temporary exclusion, so they wouldn't be in school for 5 days.

Aimee was with Sam, Lauren Amy and Siobhan, where they were under instruction from Max to hand out leaflets before class to parents, governors and members of the LEA, they did this to keep Max happy, when he was there, when he wasn't there the name calling started.

The bell rang and all the kids headed to class, Philip had a free period and decided to go to the hall to help with whatever needed to be done, he didn't want to miss this for the world. Danielle was also free and came down as well.

"Hay Phil" Danielle said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Danielle, are you OK?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, look, I'm sorry for waking you up this morning"

"It's OK, I just wish, that your Dad… well I wish we could see each other" Phil said

"I know, but hay, we can see each other at school, at least" she said placing another kiss on his lips, which turned into a more passionate Kiss.

"Just what is going on here" Philip and Danielle pulled apart at the sound of Max's voice.

"Em we were just…"Phil was interrupted by Max.

"You were just making a spectacle of yourself" Max said.

"Lets see who's making a spectacle of their selves in a second" Philip said as Rachel started a speech about the school to the parents, no one noticed Jennifer and Ria from the LEA come into the room.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Rachel asked as everyone turned to her. "Well, I'm not going to pretend that this merger has been all rainbows and flowers, we have had our fair share of problems, but I do think we have all done a wonderful job, and we believe that Waterloo Road can provide all of your children with the education they deserve"

Rachel was interrupted by Max, who walked onto the stage.

"I'd just like to say, that the John Fosters values have been instilled in Waterloo Road, this is a New Waterloo Road, with New Teachers, some of whom you all know and recognise, Mr Mead, Miss Lipsitt, Mrs Fry, and of course myself, so, I would like to show you this video, made by our 6th Form, it really shows a genuine Waterloo Road, and what your Children can expect from and Education here"

Max pressed play on the DVD, he wondered why everyone was so shocked, he had his back to it, and couldn't see.

"Turn it up" one of the pupils shouted, they couldn't hear it, and Max turned around, he got the shock of his life.

Max tried to turn it off, but he was in a state, fumbling at the buttons instead Rachel turned it off, she looked at Philip who was laughing, she knew this was down to him, although she was a little glad that Max was found out.

Max was stood very red faced, he got off the stage and walked out followed by Jennifer and Ria, Chris came on to the stage and Rachel looked at her audience.

"OK a slight technical hitch, we will get the real video" Rachel said as Chris put the DVD in and played it. Rachel took the other DVD and whispered to Chris, "Can you and Kim deal with this lot"

"Course Rachel" he said and Rachel left to go to her office, not hers and Max's office, but what she was sure would soon be her office again. She could hear some shouting coming, from it as she approached, should she knock, should she just go in, she decided it was her office, no one could keep her out and opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt" Rachel said as Jennifer and Ria stopped talking.

"No Rachel, I'm sorry" Ria said, "This is your office and we should have stopped Max sooner, please accept our apologies on behalf of the LEA"

"Well Thanks, I em better head back, I guess there may be a lot of angry parents out there, but well, that's the disk" she said handing it to Ria and leaving her office.

She walked into the hall and walked straight into Philip and Danielle.

"Right, I think you have some explaining to do" she said to them quietly, as much as she hated Max, that was sneaky and vindictive.

"Aren't you glad" Philip said.

"No, because what you did, is just as bad as what he did, two wrongs don't make a right"

"Sorry Rachel" Danielle said, "and I'm sorry about yesterday too"

"Yes, well we need to talk about yesterday Danielle" Danielle nodded and Philip spoke up.

"Rachel, come on, are you not glad, I mean surely he will get sacked now" Philip said.

"Maybe a little glad" Rachel said smiling as she went onto the stage just as the real video ended, she, Chris and Kim took the parents around, most seemed pleased with the school, and finally Rachel went back to her office to find Max packing his things.

"Well, you can have your rundown, hell hole of a school back Rachel" Max spat at her and Rachel smiled.

"Max, it's entirely an attitude like that, that got you here" Jennifer said, "oh, and the divorce, you can have it"

"Yeah, that's just so you and your Girlfriend can get together" he said staring between his wife and Ria.

Ria's face went red, did Jen tell Max, I mean really, she loved Jen, but they had agreed, this should be kept private, and now, it was out, Rachel knew, she didn't care about Max, she was about to suspend him.

"I'll leave you guys again" Rachel said, taking her laptop, I'll go share Kim's office for now" Rachel left, went to Kim's office and called Danielle and Aleesha in for a little chat.

Rachel was in Kim's office, Chris and Kim were off attending to the open day, there was only a few stragglers left and then they both had classes after break. She noticed Danielle and Aleesha walking towards the office as they were instructed and opened the door for them.

"OK girls, have a seat, I think you both know why I called you here" Rachel stated.

Danielle nodded and Aleesha looked at Rachel, "No, I mean, what happened with Max, I mean Mr Tyler it didn't happen in school".

"Aleesha that is just part of it, do you realise the danger you were both putting your self into, what if that man, wasn't Mr Tyler, you were both drunk and anything could have happened to you, your children, and those clubs, they are for Adults"

"So, what are you going to do?" Danielle asked Rachel.

"I want to know which club you were in, I want to contact it, and let them know they have a problem with underage children on the premises, then I want you Danielle to talk in Assembly, about the dangers of drinking, and mention how ill you were, I will not have this behaviour glorified to the younger pupils, do you understand"

"Yes Rachel, I understand" Danielle said before quickly correcting herself "I mean Mrs Lawson"

"Aleesha, you can go back to class" Rachel said as the young girl got up and left the room, she looked at her friend to wish her luck before leaving.

"Danielle, are you OK, I mean at home?" Rachel asked

"Yes, Dad, he went a bit off with me, but that was all, he em said he was OK with me staying at school" That was what had worried Rachel, the her Father would try and take her out of Waterloo Road again, she was glad that it wasn't the case.

"He grounded me until Christmas, but I mean that's just him, and I promise, I won't ever drink ever again, honestly"

"Well, I'm glad you learned your lesson,"

"Rachel, will you talk to my Dad, he does actually listen to you and Eddie, maybe he will go easier on me if he knows like your at home and he might let me visit Phil then"

"I'm sorry, I can't I agree with your father on this one"

"OK, I understand, I'll just miss him, I do really love Phil"

"I know you both do, and I'm glad that he has you, but your both just going to have to grin and bare it, till Christmas, seems to be a bit of a habit, you Grounded at Christmas" Rachel joked.

"Yeah I guess" Danielle said.

"Well, you better head, back to class" Rachel stood up as did Danielle, and Danielle hugged Rachel.

"Thanks, for everything"

"That's OK Honey, now off you go to class" Rachel said as the young woman left the room.

Aimee had heard all about how Max had been brought down, she thought it was brilliant, and she hadn't handed her detention slip into him yet either, she was glad of that, she hated Max, he was just horrible and when he shouted it was so loud.

She was in Maths and everyone was talking about it Mr Kennedy her teacher who had thought Max was brilliant was trying to calm the class down.

"Right everyone, lets collect the homework jotters in" Mr Kennedy called, and of course Aimee hadn't done her, but what she had done was fabricated a note from her father excusing her from it saying she had been ill the night before.

"Aimee, have you got yours?" he asked.

"No, Sorry Sir, I was sick last night, my Dad wrote a note" he handed it to him and he quickly read it before moving to the next person.

When the class was over, Aimee went to her next class, and then to Rachel's office at Lunch, she didn't bother knocking and just walked in.

"Mum" she said before noticing the other 2 woman in her office.

"Aimee, you are supposed to knock" Rachel scolded.

"Sorry, I just came to give you this, was supposed to go to Mr Tyler, but he's not here" She handed her mother the slip and left the room.

"I'm sorry about that" Rachel said to Ria and Jen.

"No, It's OK, seems Max has left you in a bit of a mess, but I'm sure you are capable of fixing things on your own with your management team, now we have a meeting with your Husband later, so we better go, we will let you know the outcome of Max's suspension in due course" Ria said and they left. Finally Rachel was left alone in her office, she leaned back on her chair, and couldn't help, but smile.

In the meantime, Chris went to visit Kim in her office, he wanted to make sure she was OK, because not only did she just find out that her boyfriend was married, but also that he had been fooling around with younger girls, Chirs also was the only one who knew about Helen, but for her benefit, he thought it was best to keep that hidden, poor Helen if that came out, although he knew she was out of her depth. Chris knocked on Kim's door.

"Hi" she said smiling as he came in, her eyes were puffy, and Chris knew she had been crying.

"Kim, are you OK, I mean, it's OK to be upset" Chris said as he sat next to her and placed an arm around her, did he love Kim, he thought he did, but well, who would choose him over Max, no one, everyone always wanted Max, even Helen, who Chris also like, of course he would never have let anything happen with a student teacher, but Kim was different.

"Chris, I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm like this, I liked to pretend we weren't serious, but I thought I loved him" she cried into his shoulder. Chris loved Kim, he just didn't think now was the right time, so he sat and comforted her for what seemed like ages.

Kim looked up, she seen this generous, caring man, who was putting her first, more so than Max ever did, she didn't know what came over her, but she moved closer to him. Chris didn't want to kiss her, not yet anyway, he didn't want to be her rebound guy, but he couldn't stop himself, they were like opposite sides of a magnet drawn to one another. Soon, they were together kissing, Kim was in heaven, why did she take so long to see it, it wasn't Max she wanted, it was Chris, why was she so stupid, she decided that Chris was the one she wanted.

Aimee was in her last class of the day, IT, with her friends, she decided now would be a good time to go onto her email, she replied back to her father.

_Hi Dad, I'm good, and Aunt Rachel is taking good care of me, I'm not sure about meeting up, I don't think Aunt Rachel would like me to, and I'm sure that since your in prison I won't be able to see you anyway, but it was nice talking to you. Please let me know that we are OK, I never meant for you to get into trouble. Love Aimee_

She hit the sent button just as Sam looked over her shoulder "Who was that you were emailing" she whispered to her friend, Aimee wondered what to do, should she say who it was or not, but she thought Sam would understand, her Father was no unlike Aimee's.

"It was my Dad, but you can't say anything to anybody" Aimee said.

"Well looks like he's replied" Sam said and Aimee waited until her friend had looked away before opening up the email.

_Aimee Love, you can see me, I have moved prisons, I'm in an open prison now, it means I can get out as long as I'm back for 7pm. If you come up to Dundee, you will be able to meet me, what do you say, come up on Saturday Morning, I will meet you at the foot of the Carse of Gowrie at 12 noon, hope to see you then, Dad._

What should she do, she wanted to see him, to explain she was OK, but mostly to find out if he had changed, she needed to know if he ever loved her, but what about her parents, Rachel and Eddie, her new parents who had given her so much this year, she didn't want to disappoint them, but this was something she had to do. She quickly replied

_Yes Dad, see you then_

And shut down the machine, it was now time for her to sit through detention, she had better get on with the homework she had missed this week in that hour.


	45. Chapter 45

Aimee came out of detention and met her Mum, Philip had already gone off home, and Rachel had been in a meeting with Chris and Kim, she noticed the sexual tension between the two of them was on a knife edge, and she was glad, they suited each other and it was nice to see Kim over Max so quickly, although she was worried for Kim, it just seemed a little to quick to be over Max.

The detention bell rang and Rachel stood from her desk. "I have to go get Aimee, do you want to finish this tomorrow, or I can just get her to wait outside" Rachel said.

"It's been a long day, and I'm sure the rest of the staff are in the pub" Chris said picking Kims Coat up and helping her put it on, why don't we head there" he suggested.

"Oh, I don't know, I can't drink, and need to get home for the kids" Rachel said.

"Oh come on Rachel, bring Aimee with you, stop in for an orange juice" Kim said.

"I can't she's meant to be grounded" Rachel explained trying to find any reason why she couldn't go, just as her phone rang, saved by the bell she thought, she flicked the phone up "Hi honey, yes everything in fine, just going to get Aimee and come home…., what you want to go out for Dinner……. What the Castle Inn…… Oh Steph, I see, well see you there later". Rachel turned to Kim "Well it looks like I will be joining you, Eddie is on his way to the pub with the kids for dinner, Steph told him the news about Max"

"Well there you go then, lets get going"

Rachel locked up her office and headed down the stairs to her car, on the way they met Aimee "Hi Love, was detention OK?" Rachel asked, before realising what a stupid question it was.

"Yeah, thrilling" she rolled her eyes and continued on the way to the car. Aimee got in first and Rachel spoke to Kim and Chris, well, I'll see you both in ten" she smiled, something she had been doing a lot of that day so far.

"Right" Rachel said, "We are going out for dinner, a pub dinner, how does that sound?" she put the car into gear and started the familiar route to the local pub.

"Good Mum, is this a celebration" Rachel shook her head.

"No, it's not, I'm not happy about what happened with Mr Tyler, a man has lost his job, and wife today, that's not something to celebrate is it"

"No, I guess not"

"So your day, what did you do?" Rachel questioned.

"Not much Mum, just a bit of maths, English, you know the usual"

Rachel nodded knowing that this was as much as she would get out of her at the moment, they arrived at the pub, and Aimee got out of the car, she walked into the pub in front of her Mum, and noticed half the teachers there, her Dad and brothers hadn't arrived yet, so Rachel got a booth for them and sat Aimee there with a glass of coke whilst she mingled. Just then Eddie came in with the boys, they sat next to their sister and Eddie went up to Rachel and gave her a kiss. "Oh, you seem more relaxed already" he whispered in her year and she laughed as she introduced Eddie to the new Staff.

"Eddie, this is Mr Kennedy, he is Aimee's new maths teacher" Eddie extended his hand to the young man who excepted it.

"And how is Aimee coping, just so you know, she can be a little lazy, she is perfectly capable of doing the work, but will try anything to get out of it" Eddie said and the young teacher laughed nervously, this was his first encounter with a parent.

"I should explain, Eddie was Aimee's Maths teacher last year" Rachel said and the teacher smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to see she is looking better today" Eddie looked at Rachel confused who looked back.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean" Rachel questioned, she glanced over to the table her kids were sitting at, and Aimee was looking rather nervous and worried.

"Well, you gave her a note excusing her from her homework, she was sick last night".

"Em, I didn't" Eddie said

"Eddie, we will deal with her later, let's just have a nice dinner together, I just want a nice happy meal with no drama"

"Fine" Eddie said as they moved to the table the kids were at and sat down for their dinner.


	46. Chapter 46

The Lawson family arrived home, Aimee went up to her room and started her homework that she missed before she could get moaned at by her parents, she also spent the night on MSN on her phone. She had asked Sam and Lauren to look up the train times for her to get to Dundee, and discovered that to make it on time, she would have to leave on Friday after school, and not Saturday morning, but that would mean, missing detention and more trouble.

Philip was playing Xbox in the living room with Michael, and Eddie went into the kitchen with Rachel and Aimees laptop.

"So, should we look on it?" he asked, they were both very suspicious that she had been talking to someone.

"No, Eddie we can't do that, she'll never trust us again, if she finds out, we'll just ask her"

"But, can we trust her, and if we ask her will she tell us?" Eddie asked

"I don't know, but I'm not going to snoop on her, come on, lets get Michael ready for bed" Rachel said.

Aimee heard her parents and brothers were downstairs, so she walked quietly into her Mum and Dad's room, she knew they kept money in there for emergencies, like the time the pipe in the bathroom burst and they had to get a plumber out in the middle of the night, and she knew it was kept in the top drawer of her Dads bedside cabinet. She opened the drawer, and took all the money, and rushed quietly into her own room. She sat on the bed and counted the money out, just over £300 that should be enough, she thought to herself. She then put her phone on charge, and packed her bag, she put in some spare clothes into her PE bag, luckily she had PE tomorrow, so she could take the bag with her, but she was going to pretend she forgot her kit to Mr Cleaver.

Once the money was in her bag, and everything was ready, she got changed for bed, and quickly went back on MSN to say goodnight to her father.

Once Michael was in bed, Rachel went into her daughters room to say goodnight, and tell her to get ready for bed, she was surprised to find her already in her pyjamas and sitting on her bed with her phone.

"Hi Love, did you get your homework done?"

"Yes Mum, and sorry about before"

"You seem to be saying your sorry an awful lot now"

"Yeah, well there's not much else to say is there"

"You could think about what you do before" Rachel lectured whilst he daughter sighed. "OK, Lecture over, it's late honey, off you go to sleep" Rachel said as she looked over to her PE bag that was already full. "You done your own PE kit" she said surprised, normally Rachel had to remind her of it, and usually did it for her.

"Yeah" Aimee said worriedly in case she looked in it and seen her clothes and money.

"Good Girl" Rachel said before kissing her and going off to bed with her husband, before.

The next morning, they were in the car on the way to school, Eddie had as normal taken Michael, and Rachel the two older kids. The journey was quiet, Philip was listening to his Ipod, and Aimee sitting thinking about what she was about to do, she knew she was going to be in trouble, but she had to talk or and see her Dad, he was all she had been thinking about.

"Aimee" Rachel said, but she didn't reply "Aimee" she said slightly louder.

"Oh Mum, what's up" Aimee answered

"That's what I was about to ask you, your being awfully quiet"

"I'm OK"

"Well, remember, apologise to Mr Kennedy, and you have detention after school, I will meet you at the car after"

"OK Mum" Aimee said, knowing full well that she would not be at the car at 4.15

Aimee was on edge for most of the day, she wondered if she was doing the right thing, she knew she had to do it, but her parents, they would be so angry with her. They would hate her for it, and they would have every right to, after everything they had done for her, she was about to throw it back at them. But, he was her father, and she had questions she wanted to ask him, things which she needed to sort.

The final bell of the day rang, Aimee walked out of the school with the rest of the kids, she made her way to Rochdale train station, with her instructions of what train to get, first she had to get a train to Bolton, then one to Preston, followed by Edinburgh, then to Dundee, she would get there after 9, and would have to try and find somewhere to say, before meeting her father the next day.

She walked quickly to the train station, got on her train after buying her ticket and sat in one of the seats, she put her I pod on, and took out some homework, maybe that would take her mind of what she was about to do.

Just as she done that, her phone rang.

Rachel was in her office, the final bell had just rang, and Kim, and Chris had just sat down opposite her desk to have a staff meeting. It hadn't been on long when Steph came to the door.

"Rachel, your Aimee was meant to be in detention" Steph said.

"What do you mean meant, is she not there"

"No" Steph said and went back to the cooler. Rachel was furious, she picked up her phone and called her daughter's mobile.

Aimee pressed the call reject button, she didn't want her Mum to worry, but she knew if she spoke to her just now, she would end up going home, and she needed to see her real Dad. She turned the phone off, put it in her bag, and started her English homework. An hour later, she was in Bolton, she only had 10 minutes till her next train came, so after finding what platform it was on, and getting her ticket she was off to Preston.

Rachel was getting worried, where could she be, she walked to the cooler, Sam and Lauren were both sitting in detention. Rachel knocked the door and Steph came out.

"Steph, can I have a word with Sam and Lauren please" Rachel asked, Steph nodded, and Rachel followed her into the cooler.

"Sam, Lauren, can I have a word outside please" Rachel said, the two girls looked nervously at one another. Lauren had no problem in lying to Rachel, but Sam felt guilty, her Dad wasn't unlike Aimee's.

"Girls, I need to know, where Aimee is?" Rachel asked gently.

"No Idea Miss, she just left" Lauren said, but Rachel could tell Sam knew more than she was saying.

"Sam, what do you know?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing Miss, I don't know nothing"

"Are you sure about that Sam, you have to understand, I'm worried about her" Rachel said.

"I don't know where she is" Sam said again "She's probably just went off to the shops" she added

"OK, but if anything comes to mind, you will tell me" Rachel asked.

"Yes Miss" both girls said.

"OK, off you go, back into detention"

She was worried, she felt that something was wrong, that something bad was going to happen, so she phoned Eddie, who immediately got into his car and drove to Town to have a look round.

Rachel was leaving the school, when she bumped into Rob.

"Is everything Ok Rachel?" he asked, she seemed tense and worried.

"No, Aimee, she skipped detention, I have no idea where she is"

"Oh, and I gave her a detention for Monday Lunchtime earlier today" Rob said.

"Why?"

"She forgot her PE Kit" Rob explained.

"No, she didn't, she had it with her" Rachel explained, and suddenly the penny dropped, what exactly was in her PE bag.

"I have to go" Rachel said, as she hurried into her car and home.

Rachel got home, she was worried sick, she had tried phoning Aimee several times, but she never answered, she went to her room, and looked in her wardrobe, her trainers for PE were sitting there, so what exactly was in her bag.

She got her mobile out and called the police, an hour later, and they finally arrived. They took a picture of her away, but didn't seen too concerened, she had afterall left of her own accord, she hadn't been taken, and it was obvious from what Rachel and Eddie had said that she had had an argument with her, but she was under 16, so they had to look for her.

"Mrs Lawson does your daughter have a computer" the policeman asked.

"she does, but we confiscated it from her a couple of days ago" Rachel explained as she handed him her laptop.

"Do you have any idea what her password is" the policeman asked

"It might be her school password" Eddie said, Rachel agreed and turned her computer on, she logged in, and found her dauthgers password.

"Try this" she said to the policeman, who was surprised that it actually worked.

He had had look, and seen her emails, but Aimee had deleted the ones that her father had sent, and the conversations from MSN.

"Well, nothing immediate, but I'd like to take this, to get the Hard Drive Checked, just in case"

Rachel and Eddie agreed, they both felt useless at the moment.

Aimee arrived in Preston, she had half an hour to wait for her Train, so she found an internet café, and logged on to her twitter account, she knew her Mum would probably be on her MSN by now, she sent a message to Sam. "Hi, I'm OK, please don't tell Mum"

She logged off and went to get her train.

Rachel and Eddie felt useless, there was nothing they could do except phone Aimee's phone, they had talked to Phil, who had no idea where she was and was equally as worried.

"Rachel, I'm sure she will be fine" Philip said, although he wasn't so sure, where could she be, he knew she wasn't with Sam or Lauren.

"Thanks Phil, I'm just worried" Rachel said, and he hugged his aunt, before sitting on the opposite sofa.

"I can't bear this" Eddie said, he stood up and got his car keys "I'm going to look for her" he said, he left, and Rachel tried her hardest not to cry, she had put Michael to bed, and then she sat in the living room. Philip decided he could walk around, see if he could find her, but to no avail, she was nowhere to be found.

Aimee got off the train in Edinburgh Waverly, she decided to go for a little walk around the city to try and clear her head before getting her final train, she seen the familiar view she had seen several times before, and remembered a nice café she had been to before near to the theatre, so she went there and had dinner, that's when she seen the news, there was no picture, but a story about a missing girl from Rochdale who used to live in Scotland, then it happened, her photo, in the exact same uniform she was wearing just now popped up on the screen. "****" she thought to herself, she ran to the toilet, changed her clothes and pulled her hair out of it's ponytail so it was different from the photo.

She left the café, and went to the train station, once she was on the train she sat with her head down, it wasn't long until she was in Dundee, it wouldn't be long now till she seen her father.

Rachel was still sitting in the same place, when she heard a knock on the door, she got up and walked to it, it was the policeman from earlier.

After she had let them in they were sitting in her living room. "A woman was sure she seen Aimee, in Edinburgh, we have CCTV, can you come down to the station, see if it is her" he asked.

"Yes of course, I'll just call my Husband, Michael is upstairs sleeping" she said as she got up and called Eddie, it was just then Philip came home deflated at no one seeing her around.

"Philip, stay here with Michael" Rachel said, she quickly explained about Edinburgh and left meeting Eddie at the police station.

"This is in a café in Edinburgh" he said putting the video on.

"That's her" Rachel said, stunned that she had actually went that far.

"Rachel, what is she doing in Edinburgh?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know, I called her friends in Glasgow, they haven't heard from her in a few weeks" Rachel explained.

"OK, Well we have sent messaged to the Police in Scotland, they will be keeping a look out for her" he explained, and Rachel went home, at least she knew she was OK, she was unhurt, and seemed to be all right, but she was still scared and worried about her daughter.

Rachel got home with Eddie, she went upstairs and quickly packed stuff for them all up.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Eddie asked.

"Driving to Edinburgh" she answered

"And if she comes home and we're not here" he said with his hands on her shoulder and guided her over to sit on the bed.

"I can't just do nothing Eddie"

"I know, but look at you, your pregnant, and stressed, go to sleep, I'll pack the stuff, and call Amanda"

Rachel agreed and tried to get some sleep, but her attempts were in vain, she was wide awake. Amanda came to the house straight away, she had heard the news, and agreed to stay with Michael at the house in case she came back"

"Good luck guys" Amanda said as Philip, Eddie and Rachel left the house.

"Right Phil" Eddie said "you know Scotland better than us, where do you think your sister will have went" he asked.

Philip shrugged, "I have no idea, she was in Edinburgh, we don't know anyone from there unless that was just where the train went to, maybe she was going to Glasgow" he said, it would make sense, she knew people there, so they Drove to Glasgow. Rachel and Philip both slept for a good part of the trip.

Aimee got off the train at Dundee, she decided her best bet was to find a hotel, but most of them wouldn't let a kid stay, so she walked around the Town Centre, before going back to the train station, where she sat on a bench, and waited, until it was time to go meet her Father.

The Time Had come to meet her Father, she walked to the Bus station, and found a bus going to the destination, she paid her fare and sat nervously on a seat near the front, she decided maybe now was the right time to phone her Mum and Dad they would be worried about her, and it was too late for them to be able to stop her.

Rachel and Eddie were in the hotel, they had called all Aimee's friends in Scotland again, but no one had heard from her, Rachel had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Eddie, what if she's went to visit her Dad" Rachel said worriedly.

"She's 13, and has no adult with her, she won't get in" Eddie said, but this didn't stop Rachel worrying. Just then there was a call from the hotel reception, the Police were there.

Rachel got into a panic, what did the Police want, did they have bad news, but she didn't have long to wait before they were in the hotel room.

"We have checked up on Derek Ryan, you do know that he is no longer in a closed prision" The officer said.

"What no, he's in Barliney Prison in Glasgow" Rachel said.

"I'm afraid that is no longer true, he was moved to an open prison in Dundee"

"What, an open prison?" Eddie said in disbelief "what utter nonsense, if he's in jail he should be behind bars"

"Oh Eddie, what if she's with him" Rachel whaled.

"Rachel, she wouldn't I mean after what he did to her, do you honestly think she would be dumb enough to go back to him" Philip said.

"We notified Castle Huntly, but, he already left to go to work at 8am this morning, but his work called when he didn't show" The officer said.

"Doesn't he have a tag or something?" Philip asked.

"He did, he took it off it was found not far from the prison an hour ago".

Just then Rachels mobile rang, she looked at the caller display "It's her" she shouted.

"OK, try and keep her on for as long as possible, will make it easier to trace where the call is from" the officer said as Rachel answered.

"Aimee, honey, are you OK?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, Mum I'm fine, look, I'm going to visit Dad, I'll get the train back to Rochdale tonight"

"Aimee, we aren't in Rochdale, we came up to Scotland after you"

Aimee got worried, were they going to try and stop her seeing her Dad, she wouldn't tell them where she was meeting him she decided.

"Aimee, please don't go see your Dad, you know he's escaped from prison"

"Not escaped Mum, he's in a new place where he's allowed out, and he's changed, Anyway, I need to get off my bus, I'll phone you when I'm on my way home" she said hanging up.

"She's gone" Rachel said to the police officer, "she's somewhere on a bus"

"We got a location, come on lets go" he said to them they got to the police heliport, but there was only room for 2 so Rachel and Philip went into the helicopter, and Eddie took their Car and drove to meet them.

Aimee got off the bus and walked to where she was to meet her Father, she seen him standing, he looked a lot different than before, he had bulked up an awful lot, and was clean shaven. Her stomach fluttered with nerves, what should she say to him. She walked closer to him until he seen her and he waved, she waved back nervously, a little worried, there was no one around, no one for miles, all she could see was sheep, but she was drawn to him, like two opposite sides of a magnet, she walked until she was standing next to him.

"Hi Dad" Aimee said nervously to her father.

"Come here and give your old man a hug" he said to her cheerily, which she did, and she felt better, he wasn't going to hurt her, he loved her afterall, he had changed.

"Dad, what did you want to meet me for" she asked eagerly

"I wanted to see my little girl, and Aimee, you look wonderful, just beautiful and so grown up"

"Thanks Dad, you look good too"

"Yep, I'm clean now" he boasted, and Aimee smiled glad, she hadn't seen him looking this good in years.

"Em, Dad, can we go somewhere else?" Aimee asked, "Maybe a café, theres one down that road a few miles"

"No Aimee, we can't, look, I have something to ask you a favour"

Aimee looked at her father suspiciously "What is it?" she asked.

He pulled a package out of his pocket "I need someone to sell this, it's good stuff, take it to your school sell it, and send me the money"

"No way Dad, you said you had changed, I'm not dealing for you" Aimee said.

"Aimee, I need you to, please, there's a man in there, he asked me to do it, and if I say no, my life, it will be over, you have no idea what prison is like"

She took the bag, she didn't want him to get hurt after all, and she was scared to say no.

"Good Girl, now when you sell it, post the money to me, there should be about £200 worth there" He said smiling, Aimee had £180 in her pocket from the money she tool from Rachel and Eddies room, should she just give him that, save her selling it and putting it in the nearest bin.

"Theres £180 take that" she said and walked away.

"Dad" she said turning round "Why did you get me to help you, why not someone else?"

"Because no one is as gullible as you, Stupid Cow" he said to her as he walked away. She felt so stupid, why did she do it, he had the money now, and she had the drugs, she had been so so stupid. And now, she had no money to get back, she would have to call her Mum and Dad.

Rachel and Philip got out the helicopter, and were driven in a police car to the location of Aimee's call, but she was nowhere to be seen. Just then Rachel's phone rang.

"Aimee, where are you?" Rachel asked

"In Dundee" she cried "And I have no money"

"OK, Darling, I'm in Dundee too, now come on what are you near"

"I'm in a field in the Carse, down by a little stream with a bridge" she described, and the Policeman knew where it was so he drove Rachel and Philip there.

Aimee was crying, she had ruined everything, would Rachel and Eddie still want her after what she had done, she was terrified.

"Mum" she shouted when she seen her Mother and Brother and ran to them. She hugged her Mum, never being so glad to see her.

"I'm sorry, I really am" she sobbed.

"Shh, you're here now, nice and safe" she soothed as Aimee continued to cry.

"Aimee, your father, do you have any idea where he went" the Policeman asked.

"That way" she pointed "He gave me this and took my money, said I had to sell it" she confessed handing the bag to the Police man.

He took it off her, and took them back to the police station where Eddie was to meet them.

"Mum, are you angry?" Aimee asked.

"I'm so gald your safe, but yes, I'm angry, you could have been hurt, and I had no idea where you were, do you know how worried we all were"

"I'm sorry, he promised me that he had changed, and you said before, everyone deserves a second chance"

"Yes I believe that, but your father, has had many chances, he's not going to change honey"

Aimee lay her head on her Mum chest, and Rachel put her arm around her and the other around Philip.

"I love you both so much, like you were my own, but if you ever want to see your parents, then just ask, then we can do it properly"

"I don't want to see them again" Aimee said and Philip agreed, they had their Mum and Dad, Rachel and Eddie.

Aimee fell asleep, in her mother's arms, she was exhausted, and Rachel fell asleep holding her. Philip went for a walk, and seen Eddie's car coming into the car park.

"Hiya Mate, you Ok?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, fine, Mum's with Aimee" Eddie paused when he heard what Philip said, he called Rachel Mum, not Aunt Rach, like normal.

"I just figured that Rachel is our Mum now, and you our Dad, our real ones, well, they never did care about us"

"Well, Thanks Mate" Eddie said smiling so happy that Philip felt that way.

"Well, let's go wake the two of them" Philip said, and they headed into the station. Aimee woke up, and seen her Dad.

"Daddy, I'm sorry" she said as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Darling, I'm relieved your OK, but you are in a lot of trouble" Eddie warned.

"I know, you can ground me for as long as you want" she replied.

"Let's just get home" Rachel said, and they all got into the car and started the long journey back to Rochdale.

Before they left the Police Station Eddie and Rachel had spoken to the police officers alone, Philip and Aimee were alone outside sitting on a wall.

The Police officer had told them that there was a drug raid scheduled for the prison that night, it had been planned for a while, and that they had suspected Derek of dealing for a while, now they had proof.

Aimee sat in the on the wall and stared into space, she could have lost everything today.

"So, are you happy" Philip said

"What"

"You've been such a selfish cow, just running off and not thinking about everyone else"

"I'm sorry Philip, I'm not selfish, I just wanted to see my Dad"

"Why, after everything he done, your so stupid" Philip said.

Aimee got upset, she was so stupid. She started to cry.

Rachel and Eddie came out of the station hand in hand and heard the end of Philip and Aimee's conversation.

"Philip, that's enough" Eddie said.

"No, Dad, he's right, Why did I believe him I was stupid"

"You weren't, you just believed what he told you" Eddie said.

"But, why did I believe him, I should have known"

Rachel sat on the wall next to her "Honey, you wanted to see the best in him, you wanted to believe he had changed, I don't blame you Darling, lets just get home"

Aimee nodded and got into the car. They were all hungry and stopped off at a service station for dinner before driving home. No one really said much in the car Aimee was just thinking about what she had done, and how glad she was that everything was OK.


	47. Chapter 47

It was now October, Eddie had left John Fosters and was now back at Waterloo Road, as well as some more of the John Fosters kids, which was causing more problems. Eddie could see Rachel was tired, and he tired to help with work and the merger. She was grateful to having 2 full time deputies, and Chris and Eddie, well they just clicked.

Rachel was sitting in her office, when she felt a sudden twinge in her abdomen, she didn't think anything of it, Isabella wasn't due for another month, and she had had constant twinges over the past few weeks.

She continued to work until Lunch time, and head to the canteen, she seen Lauren, Aimee, Sam, Amy and Siobhan standing, it looked like something was about to kick off, so she headed straight there, just as they started to shout, Amy through her plate, just missing Sam's foot.

"Amy, clean that up" Rachel shouted at the teen, whilst pointing over to Rose, who was on her way to get a brush and shovel. "The rest of you, cooler, and when you have cleaned that up, come and join us"

Rachel walked out of the canteen, and headed to the cooler, when they got their the girls took a seat, and Rachel suddenly felt pain again, but this time, it was worse, she squealed as the contraction started, and Aimee jumped up, she was worried, what should she do.

"Get my Dad" she shouted as the 3 girls ran off to find Mr Lawson.

"Mum, are you OK" Aimee asked, worriedly.

"Yeah fine" Rachel said as the pain eased off, she straightened up, just as Eddie came rushing into the room, followed by Sam and Lauren.

"Rachel, are you Ok?" he asked worriedly

"I think I'm in labour she said" Eddie quickly took her hand, and got her out to the car, just as another contraction started.

They arrived at the hospital, as the contractions were getting closer, Rachel was taken away, and after a very short labour, Baby Isabella was born.


	48. Chapter 48

Rachel was exhausted, although she had gotten off lightly, her labour was short, and the birth relatively easy, but none the less she was exhausted and sore, but none of that mattered, she was holding her beautiful baby girl, with her husband by her side.

Eddie was thrilled, he missed Michael and Stevens birth, and just witnessed the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"She's beautiful Rachel, just like her Mother" Eddie said lightly kissing her head.

"What time is it Eddie, you need to pick the kids up from school" Rachel said, Eddie glanced at his watch, he didn't want to leave his new baby, but he knew the kids would be ecstatic and want to see their baby sister.

"I'll go just now, it's a bit early, but I'm sure if the Head says its OK, they can get excused for 20 minutes" Eddie said.

"Well, I guess your head now" Rachel said smiling, for once, the school was not at the front of her mind, she was having a break, and it was Eddie's responsibility now. Eddie smiled at her, and kissed both of them.

He went home first and got some things together for Rachel, they already had a bag packed for when they needed to go to hospital, so it was just a case of picking it up. He then picked up the older kids, and Michael, before heading back to the hospital.

"Was it really gross when the baby came out?" Michael asked curiously.

"No, it was wonderful" Eddie explained to his youngest son.

"I think it would be gross, I seen it on TV once, and it was all blood" he added.

"Where did you see that?" Eddie asked.

"The show about the hospital, with Dr Green" he replied.

"ER" Aimee said, it was her favourite TV show. She watched it religiously.

Eddie was too excited to be bothered, in fact they all were.

"Dad, who does she look like?" Aimee asked.

"I'm not sure honey, but it won't be long before you get to see her" he said as he pulled into the car park, Philip was just finished texting Danielle.

"Right you two, phones off, and remember this is a hospital so you all need to be on your best behaviour, and Michael, remember babies like quiet, so no shouting, or screaming, we don't want to frighten her now, do we"

"No Daddy" he said, as he excitedly fidgeted with his school tie.

Philip carried Rachel's overnight bag, much to his embarrassment as it was pink, up to Rachel's room, behind Eddie, but the room had a Dr in it, as well as his wife and baby.

"Hi Darling, the Doctor is just giving Bella her examination" she said.

"Just one more to do, the heel prick test, we are going to take a small amount of blood from her heel, she will have some discomfort" the Dr said, as he pricked her heel, and Isabella let out a mighty cry.

"Oh baby" Rachel soothed, as he handed her back to Rachel.

"What was that for?" Eddie asked.

"It's just procedure, to test for Sickle Cell anaemia and Cystic fibrosis" he explained and left the family alone.

"Mummy" Michael said whilst climbing on the bed and looking closely at his new sister. "She's really tiny, can I hold her".

"Not today buddy, once we get home you can" Eddie said and after some moaning and groaning from Michael, Aimee moved closer to her Mum.

"She is lovely" Aimee said, Rachel smiled at her.

"You know, she looks exactly like you did when you were born" Rachel said to Aimee who smiled, "except for her hair, that's like Michaels" Eddie said.

Eddie was right, he had a full head of thick brown hair, which had a little curl to it. "And the Curls, well that must be from Philip, he's the only one in the family who has curls"

The Nurse came into the room, and helped Rachel to feed Isabella for the first time, Philip felt a little awkward in the room, so decided to take Michael and go for a walk, but Aimee wanted to stay, she never wanted to leave her baby sister.

Once Rachel had finished feeding her daughter, Isabella fell asleep, and Rachel looked like she was about to as well, so Eddie kissed them both, and left for the night, he would be back in the morning, Chris and Kim would have to cope on their own for the day.


	49. Chapter 49

A new student started Waterloo Road, much to Chris dismay, he had dealt with Finn Sharkey in the past, in fact, when he was a teacher at Forest Mount, he got him expelled, Finn had been constantly picking fights with Chris, he could not do a thing he was told, and Chris ended up getting him expelled after he managed to convince the rest of the year 7s to protest against everything, if Finn Sharkey was one thing it was convincing, he was very persuasive.

He joined the school and much to Eddies annoyance he made a major impact on his daughter. Aimee was becoming obsessed. Eddie could tell that Finn wound Chris up, and ended up being the one who was left to deal with him, he was afraid that Chris would lose it with him.

One day near to Christmas, Aimee was walking along the corridor holding Finns hand when she walked into her Dad, who did not like what he seen, even though they were just holding hands, he still didn't like it.

"Should you two not be in class" Eddie said crabbily.

"Em, just going, Dad, can I go out after School, just into Town"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea" Eddie said as he walked towards his class.

"Whats his problem?" Finn stated.

"Nothing, he's just annoying that's all"

"But seriously, are you going to let him tell you what to do" he stated.

"I can do whatever I want" Aimee stated defiantly, whilst grinning to Finn, who smiled back cockily.

Later that day, when Aimee was in a different class from Finn, she was in music and he in Art, she decided to text her Mum, she hoped that she wouldn't notice the time, but if she asked Mum to go out, and she said yes then her Dad couldn't have got mad at her.

She sent the text just as Mr Wilding seen her put the phone sneakily into her pocket.

"Aimee Lawson, are you using a mobile in my class?" he asked, knowing that she was, but Aimee has learned from Finn, if she just denied it, he would never consider challenging on her.

"No sir, of course not" she said smiling. Matt looked at her narrowing his eyes her.

"Just don't let me see it again" he said

Rachel had just fed Bella and put her down for a nap when she seen her phone sitting on the coffee table, she picked it up when she seen a couple of missed texts. One was from her friend, who she agreed to meet for coffee later, and the other from her daughter asking to go out after school.

"Mum, can I go to shops after school, need to buy xmas presents xx" it said, Rachel glance at the clock, she knew she was in class so decided to wait till Lunch before texting back. She did wonder why she had asked her and not Eddie, but assumed that maybe she wanted to buy his present, so a while later she text back agreeing to let her go.

The school day finished, and Aimee left the school with Finn, she soon found herself in Town.

Eddie was waiting at the car for his daughter, Philip was already there and waiting in the car. He had a bad day, Chris and Finn got into a bit of a confrontation when Chris tried to deal with an unruly Finn, which led to Chris getting angry, very angry, and hearly hitting him. Eddie was furious at Chris, and Finn, but Chris should know better and he has told him that he would deal with Finn, but Chris just did not listen, thankfully Kim was passing and managed to prevent the situation for developing further.

"Philip have you any idea where your sister is?"

He shrugged his shoulders, and Eddie sighed as he got his phone out, there was no one left in the school. He called her mobile and she finally answered.

"Hi Dad" she said with trepidation.

"Aimee where are you?" Eddie asked angrily.

"On the way to town" she said before adding "Mum said it was cool"

"Did she now" Eddie stated "Well make sure you are home for dinner" he replied before getting into the car and sighing.

"She's went shopping" Eddie explained to Phil who really couldn't see what the big deal was.

The soon arrived home, Rachel had been out to meet her Friend with Isabella, gone to pick up Michael and was now home, Bella was asleep again, and Michael sitting doing his tiny bit of homework that would only take 10 minutes if he would just sit and do it instead of procrastinating which he had learned to do so well at such a young age.

"Michael, you only have to read a few more lines" Rachel said as the youngster ran to the other end of the living room and decided to hang from the back of the chair.

"I can do it later Mummy" he stated.

"No, lets do it now before your Daddy and brother and sister get home, cone on over now" she said. After some gentle coaxing he was done. Rachel glance at the clock, what could have taken 10 minutes took 40.

Just then Eddie and Phil got home. "Rachel, did you tell Aimee she could go shopping?" he asked abruptly.

"Yes, why, is that a problem"

"Em yeah, I told her she couldn't, and if I say something with the kids that has to matter" he added angrily, he felt like others always made the decisions, at work at home, he was beginning to feel like he did not matter.

"Of course it does Eddie, where are you getting these ideas from"

"I'm sorry, I just wish that I would get listened to, Michael ignores me when I ask him to do anything, Philip well he's too busy with Danielle to notice and I specifically told Aimee not to go. And at school, Chirs just does not listen, I said to him to let me deal with Finn, but did he listen, no, and today in his class, well lets just say they clashed horns"

"Do you want me to talk to Chris?" Rachel asked.

"No, don't worry, its your time off, we will manage"

"And just so you know, I didn't know you said no to Aimee, she's just trying to play us against one another"

Eddie nodded in agreement, he knew deep down that was the case.


	50. Chapter 50

Rachel had made dinner, it was ready and waiting, but Aimee was not home yet.

"I told her to be home for dinner" Eddie griped thinking back to his earlier phone call.

"I'm Hungry" Michael whinged, as Philips stomach rumbled.

"OK boys, let's just eat" Rachel said "Aimee can have her's later" she added as she served dinner to the others, and placed Aimees in the oven to keep warm.

They finished dinner off, Rachel went into the living room to feed Bella, whilst Philip went upstairs, he still was not comfortable with Rachel breast feeding in front of him and disappeared whenever she went to do it. Eddie took Michael upstairs to get ready for bed.

Rachel had put Emmerdale on whilst she was feeding, when she heard the front door opening.

"Aimee, can you come in here please" Rachel shouted from the living room.

"Whats up Mum" she smiled innocently.

"Whats up, you know very well what's up" Rachel said angrily "your father is furious with us, he thinks I undermined him".

"But you didn't, I mean you didn't know" Aimee said.

"If your father says no to something then that is the answer, understand"

She nodded solemnly.

"OK, go upstairs and put your shopping away, your dinner is ruined, will need to make you something else"

"That's OK Finn and I went to McDonalds" Aimee replied, she didn't mean to mention Finn, no one had any idea that she was with him.

"Finn, you forgot to mention that little detail" Rachel exclaimed abruptly.

Aimee bit her lower lip, not wanting to tell her Mum what she did, but knowing she would find out soon enough.

"I invited him to my party on Saturday"

"You did what, he is not coming, you can just uninvited him" Eddie shouted from the doorway.

"No, I already asked him"

"Aimee go upstairs please" Rachel said sighing, she knew Eddie was worried about Aimee, but she didn't think this was the best method.

"What did you do that for" Eddie yelled louder than he meant to.

"Because trust me, if you ban her from seeing him, it will just make him even more appealing, we just need to make her come to her senses without alienating her"

"I guess, I just don't like him, and neither will you when you get the chance to meet him"

Rachel raised her eyebrows, she was looking forward to meeting Mr Sharkey, she just hoped she could help him the same way she did with Bolton.

"And, I have a surprise for you on Friday night" Eddie whispered into her ear.

"Whats that?"

"Wouldn't be a surprise if I said anything" he kissed her shoulder and up to her neck. "Pack an overnight bag, but you won't need much clothes" he whispered in a deep husky voice that caused Rachel to quiver. Her First wedding anniversary looked like it was going to be a night to remember.


	51. Chapter 51

**This Chapter contains Sex, so be warned.**

Friday soon arrived, Aimee as still smitten with Finn, but both had managed to keep out of trouble for the rest of the week, It was almost Aimee's birthday and Eddie and Rachel's anniversary.

Rachel was at home, she had just put Bella down for a nap, and started to pack. Eddie had packed his suitcase and asked Rachel to not look into it, he didn't want to spoil the surprise, but Rachel hated surprises, so she opened it. She saw a note sitting at the top.

"I knew that Rachel Lawson would not be able to stay away. Do you really think I would be stupid enough to leave our things here. I will pick you up at 4pm. And remember you won't need Much. Eddie xxx"

Rachel laughed as she read the note, he really did know her too well. She walked to the wardrobe and opened it. She took out several items of clothing, but had no idea what to take. Eddie said she didn't need a lot, but still she had to take something. She took out some underwear, but put them back, she hadn't worn then since Bella was born, and was nervous about having a romantic night. Since the baby was born, their sex life had been virtually non existent, and she knew Eddie was in need or release, she did too, but she didn't feel the sexy and confident like she normally did.

She packed other clothes, that covered more, and some other outfits, and sat the case next to Eddies.

Four O'clock soon came, and Eddie entered with the kids. He had a big grin on his face, he really could not wait for his Romantic night with Rachel.

Once Amanda has come to watch the Kids, Rachel left, she was rather nervous not only was it the first time she had left Isabella since she had been born, but she was scared about Eddie seeing her naked.

"Eddie, do you think I left enough Milk?" Rachel questioned just as they hit the motorway.

"Yes Rachel, there is enough there to last a week, and we will only be gone till tomorrow morning, now please relax"

Rachel sighed and leaned back, why was she so scared about Eddie seeing her naked, it never bothered her before, well not including when she was nervous about the scar, and if Eddie can deal with a burnt boob, then she was sure he could cope with her now. She just had no idea that childbirth would do this to her.

She closed her eyes and dozed off, until Eddie gently woke her up.

"We are here love" he whispered gently as Rachel stirred. She looked out to find herself at the Grosvenor Pulford Hotel and Rachel's heart melted, it was beautiful.

"Eddie this is gorgeous" she enthused

"Not as gorgeous as my beautiful wife" he smiled as they got out of the car to remove the bags from the boot, when the valet took them from them, and the car keys from Eddie.

They watched their car and cases vanish as Eddie placed his hand on the small of Rachel's back and guided her into the building.

After checking in, and Eddie upgrading to the Executive Suite, they got the elevator up to their room. Eddie opened the door and both stood in awe, this room was beautiful, the bed stood stately in the middle of the room with red and gold silk duvet cover, their were freshly cut flowers. Rachel went into the bathroom to do her ritual checking that it was clean and was struck by the huge whirlpool bath that stood in front of her.

She heard Eddie come in behind her and turned her head round, his lips found hers as their tongues started to dance. Her worries started to melt away, and she didn't even notice that Eddie had somehow got the bath running and managed to shed her of almost all of her clothes which lay disregarded on the bathroom floor.

He unclipped her Bra, and Rachel jingled her Arms to let it fall. Eddie was not disappointed, she was already ample in that region, but her pregnancy and Breast feeding had left her with a more than ample cleavage which Eddie could not wait to get his hands on, but first, their was one last item of clothing that needed to be removed. He slipped his fingers into the waist band of her pants, and pulled them down over her hips. He could see from them that the anticipation of the night had been getting to her.

Rachel was still kissing her husband, her hands running through his hair, as she felt her back being pushed against the wall. Eddie raised her slightly, as her legs found themselves around his hips. There was only one problem, he was still fully clothed, which put Rachel at a distinct disadvantage.

Eddie lifted his wife into the bath, this night was all for her, everything about it was to make her relax. He kissed her lightly on the lips as the water soothed her body. She was relaxed, the most relaxed she had been in a long time.

"Eddie, are you not joining me?"

"No, you just relax, when your ready, come and join me" he said.

Rachel soaked for a while, before heading into the Grand Bedroom to find candles around the room, and a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket.

"Wow, you look beautiful" Eddie said as his eyes slid down his wives body and took in her slender body. Rachel smiled back as she walked over to the bed and lay beside her husband.

Eddie poured a glass of wine, and handed it to her.

"Eddie, I can't drink this, I'm breastfeeding"

"I checked with the Doctor, you can have a couple of glasses" he said handing her one.

One glass of wine was enough to make Rachel a little tipsy. She knew she wanted Eddie, she moved on top of him and started to kiss him as she undressed him, it wasn't long before they were not both naked. Eddie flipped Rachel over causing her to giggle, but he was now on top, where he felt more comfortable.

They had the most wonderful sex in such a long time. Rachel was glad of her time away.

….

"Aunt Amanda, I'm going out for a while" Aimee said to her Aunt who was helping Michael to get ready for bed.

"Wait there, just 2 seconds" Amanda called out, before getting up and going downstairs.

"Where are you going, and who with?"

"Just out with my friends, to the youth club"

"OK, but be home for 9" Amanda said, as she went back up to help Michael.

Aimee met Finn, Amy, Josh and Siobhan, she knew better than to be late home, especially when it was her birthday party tomorrow, she wanted to make sure she had her party.

She arrived home, and went to bed early.

The next Morning Bolton and Paul arrived at the house to hang out with Phil who had just bought a new computer game, they all wanted a shot of. Aimee was putting on some fake nails, and Amanda was playing with Michael, whilst Bella slept.

"You got anything to drink?" Bolton asked

"Yeah, just raid the fridge" Phil replied.

Bolton opened the door to the fridge, but all he could see was milk, he opened one of the bottles and started to drink.

Rachel and Eddie arrived home, it was going to be a busy day, trying to get ready for the party. Rachel walked into the kitchen with Philip behind him.

"Miss, your milks gone sour" Bolton said screwing his face up.

"That's breast milk Bolton" Rachel said trying not to laugh, Philip was embarrassed, but not as embarrassed as Bolton who had ran to the bathroom to be sick.

Aimee came down stairs she had curled her hair as well, and already had her dress on.

"Aimee, its still a few hours till your party, and you need to help me get things ready, off you go upstairs and get changed.


	52. Chapter 52

**So, it's been 3 and a half years since this was update, that's a serious case of writers block. Let me know what you think of the new chapter.**

Aimee was ready and everything was ready for her 14th birthday party. She had been through a rough time recently and had felt yet again rejected by her father.

She cam down the stairs with a pink dress to just above her knee, sandals with a little heel and some makeup on. Eddie was shocked about just how grown up his little girl was.

The doorbell rang, and Aimee skipped to the door to get it, even more excited when she realised it was Finn. This annoyed Eddie, he just didn't like that lad, Rachel went over to introduce herself since he didn't know her.

"Mum, are you and Dad not going out, you did for Phil's 16th?"

"No, we did for his 16, in 2 years we will do the same for you, your father and I will stay in the front room, and you and your friends can have the back room and dining room"

"Ok Mum" Aimee replied.

Aimee took Finn into the back room and plugged her iPod into the docking station that Eddie had set up, more guests started to arrive and soon the party was in full force.

"Aimee, what's in the cupboard?" Lauren asked

"Nothing much" she said opening the door to reveal some toys and Christmas decorations

"It's perfect" Lauren replied before walking over to the middle of the room and announcing they were going to play 7 minutes in heaven. A few people asked what that was and Lauren explained that a boy and girl would go into the cupboard for 7 minutes and make out, first would be her and Josh. Sam stood outside with a stopwatch and opened up when 7 minutes were over. After a few others it was Aimee and Finns turn. Aimee was nervous, she had never kissed a boy before, but really wanted to, she was so excited when it was her turn.

Rachel and Eddie were snuggled on the couch in the front room with Isabella in Rachel's arms as they watched a documentary.

"Eddie, should we be worried that the music has stopped?" Rachel asked

"It's been off for half an hour" Eddie replied laughing at his wife just noticing.

"Should we check up on them?"

Eddie sighed, "OK, lets go, but there will be nothing to worry about"

They got to the door of the back room and opened it up, so see Sam and Lauren banging on the closet door

"Aimee, Finn your 7 minutes are up" Lauren shouted.

This was like a red rag to a bull with Eddie who walked over to the cupboard, pulled the door open to find Aimee and Finn with their lips locked.

The light shining in was enough to alert them to the door being opened, but they didn't realise it was Eddie.

"What we hardly started" Finn said not noticing who opened the door.

"Well you're finished" Eddie shouted dragging Aimee out of the cupboard; he glanced at his watch only 10 minutes till the kids were getting picked up.

Rachel walked over and seen the guilt on Aimee's face. Rachel wasn't really angry, she was 14 after all, and she was just a little shocked. Eddie on the other hand was raging.

"Aimee, say goodbye to your friends then go to your room" Eddie screamed.

Aimee looked at her mother for some support.

"Eddie, just calm down" Rachel whispered into his ear "the cake hasn't came out yet"

"OK, well I'll go get the cake then, but you better talk to her tonight"

Eddie sulked out into the kitchen to get the cake whilst everyone else got settled on chairs in the room. Aimee walked over to Rachel and took baby Isabella out of her arms to show Lauren and Sam.

"She is so cute Miss" Sam said whilst the birthday cake came out into the room with Eddie behind it.

After everyone sang happy birthday they got some cake and went home,

"Dad, you are so embarrassing" Aimee shouted as she ran off upstairs to her room

Rachel looked at Eddie unsympathetically "You asked for that one" she said whilst passing him the baby.

Eddie held Isabella up "You'll never do that to Daddy will you" he said softly to his youngest daughter. "No, never, you wont have a boyfriend till your at least 18" he added.


	53. Chapter 53

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews, can't believe this was the first fic that some of you read. Glad you are enjoying it.**

Rachel knocked softly on Aimees bedroom door.

"Sweetie, its Mum"

"Come in" Aimee replied whilst wiping away the tears.

"Oh honey, your Dad didn't mean to embarrass you" Rachel said whilst sitting on her daughters bed and placing a comforting arm around her

"No, he meant it, he hates Finn"

"Sweetheart, no Father likes to see his little girl grow up, and its so much harder for your Dad. Most Dads would have had 14 years to get to know their daughters, but yours hasn't. I think he just wants to keep you his little girl for a while longer"

"I don't want to make him sad"

"I know you don't darling, Tell you what, why don't you go downstairs and give him a big hug. And I'll talk to him later."

"Thanks Mum" Aimee hugged her mum whilst Rachel stroked her back.

A few moments later Aimee was heading downstairs and into the front room. Eddie had the TV on, but he wasn't watching it. Instead he was staring at his baby daughter who was lying on her jungle gym on the floor.

"Dad" Aimee said alerting him to her presence at the door.

"Sweetie, I think I need to say sorry" Eddie said as he patted the couch next to him for Aimee to sit down.

"It's OK, Mum said it makes you sad to see me growing up to fast"

Eddie smiled "I'll tell you a secret sweetie, it makes your mum sad too. Shes just better at hiding it that me"


	54. Chapter 54

It was the Saturday before Christmas in the Lawson house, and Philip was very nervous, today was a big day, it was to be his driving test. He turned 17 in May, and had been taking lessons since his birthday. Eddie had taken him out a few times before, which usually resulted in the 2 of them fighting as Eddie was more than a little protective over his car. Although he was confident that in time Philip would be a very good driver.

"Are you nervous Sweetie" Rachel said as she popped some toast in front of her eldest son.

"Yeah, palms are sweetie"

"Well remember, mirrors, signal, and manoeuvre. Don't speed and make sure you don't drive to slow. And if you do fail it's not a big deal." Rachel said

"Ha-ha, if he fails it will be all over facebook before the end of the day" Aimee replied. Although secretly she was hoping her brother passed, as it would mean that when he got a car he could drive her to and from school and she wouldn't have to get up so early.

Rachel glared at Aimee

"Just you wait till it's your turn young lady" Rachel scolded lightly

"Sorry, hope you pass" Aimee dumped her plate into the sink, grabbed her bag and headed to the front door.

"Aimee where are you going?" Rachel called out with her.

"Shopping, I'm meeting Sam, Lauren, Amy and Siobhan in town, then we were going to go ice skating"

"All right, will you be in for lunch"

"Nah, ill get something out, see you all later"

Eddie came downstairs, his hair still wet from the shower.

"Are you ready to go buddy, Joe should be here soon, although your test might be cancelled" Eddie remarked as he looked out the window to see the snow start.

"Oh, no, I have only driven in snow one, what should I do" Philip said whilst starting to claw at his chest, he still hadn't grown out of the nervous tick he had when he was younger.

"It's OK, just make sure to use your gears to slow down, drive a bit slower and keep calm. If it gets any worse they will reschedule" Eddie said calmly

"Besides, when you pass your test you will need to drive in snow, so it's not a problem" Rachel added.

Soon, Joe, the driving instructor had arrived and Phil was sitting nervously in the test centre with all his documentation, he had never felt so nervous. His examiner came out and introduced her and soon he was answering questions about the car, and then off on his test.

He was so happy at the end, he had felt confident and had sailed the test, and he was given a certificate and then drove home with his instructor. He felt on top of the world.

At the same time, Eddie and Rachel were looking into how much it would be for Phil to be insured on the Volvo or the Mazda, they were shocked at the exuberant prices they were being shown by comparison sites and soon realised that it was far cheaper to buy Phil his own car and insure it. So they decided to have a look at their local car show room. They soon found a 3 year old black corsa that they thought would be perfect, with Phil as the main driver and Eddie and Rachel also on the insurance it was still expensive, but a lot cheaper. They had arranged to come and pick up the car that night if Phil had passed, and if not, it was going to go to a mate of Eddies to sit in his garage until he did pass.

They were leaving the car show room and the 2 younger kids were in the back seat in their car seat, Eddie and Rachel were standing outside, just about to go into the car.

"Eddie, do you think Aimee and Michael will be annoyed that we are buying Phil a car?" Rachel asked

"Why should they be, they can't drive"

"I know, but we are spending an awful lot of money on Phil, and not on the others"

"Rach, calm down, when they pass their driving tests we will do the same for them, and besides, I'm sure Aimee and Michael will benefit from having an older brother with wheels"

Rachel nodded and agreed before getting into the car.

They were driving home when Rachel's eyes were drawn to the group of teenagers on the street. One, being her own daughter. Suddenly she felt anger rise from her chest.

"Eddie, stop the car" Rachel said whilst pointing at the group of teenagers.

Eddie stopped the car next to them and rolled the window down.

Aimee stood shocked, not believing that her parents had just caught her.


	55. Chapter 55

Rachel and Eddie were furious; with the exception of Finn they didn't recognise a single child.

"Aimee Lawson, what the hell are you doing" Rachel shouted at her daughter as she got out the car.

"Mum, Dad we were just, em, we were" Aimee replied, but really with no way to justify what she had just been caught doing.

"Just get in the Car" Eddie said exacerbated by his daughter's latest stunt

Rachel approached Finn who was still standing by graffiti ridden bus shelter

"I don't want you to go anywhere near Aimee again, do you understand"

Finn just laughed, "And what are you going to do if I do"

"Lets just say Mr Sharkey, it will not be in your interest to disobey me, not unless you want to spend a week in the cooler" Eddie added. "And I will see you in my office first thing on Monday morning"

Rachel and Eddie were walking back to the car when Rachel pulled Eddies arm to hold him back for a second. "It won't be your office for much longer" she said with a smirk. "Remember your just borrowing it from me for a while" Eddie just laughed and placed an arm around his wives shoulder until they got back to the car.

Meanwhile, Aimee climbed middle of the back seat of Eddie's car. There was another row of seats, but they hadn't been put up as Eddie didn't think they would need them today.

"Aimee" Michael said "Why were your writing and drawing on the bus shelter"

"Cos it's Cool" Aimee replied just as her parents opened the car door.

"It is not cool, or big or clever, in fact it's very naughty" Eddie said to his youngest son.

"Do you remember how much trouble you got into when your wrote on your bedroom wall" Rachel added.

Michael nodded, it had happened a few months back, just before Isabella was born, the 5 year old had taken his crayons and wrote his name a few times over his bedroom wall. He had only just started learning to write, but Rachel and Eddie had stopped his from going on a trip with a friend to the soft play as punishment.

"Yes, well your sister is in one hundred times more trouble than that, but we will discuss it when we get home" Eddie added.

"_Santa's not coming to Aimee, Santa's not coming to Aimee" _Michael sang to his sister.

"Shut it, you know nothing, Santa's not even real you idiot" Aimee said just as they drove up their driveway to the house.

"AIMEE, GET IN AND UP TO YOUR ROOM NOW" Rachel shouted to her daughter

"Daddy, sure Santa is real, Aimee's really not going to get any presents now"

"We'll talk about it in the house buddy"

Michael got out of the car followed by Aimee who ran into the house and upstairs, right by her brother who was standing at the door holding his pass certificate. Rachel took Isabella out of her car seat and followed her daughter in followed by Michael holding Eddies hand behind him.

"Hay, I passed" Philip said as he his family came through the door.

"Well done mate" Eddie said tapping him on the shoulder whilst Rachel hugged him.

"We are so proud of you" Rachel added.

"Phil give us half an hour and then we have a surprise for you" Rachel said as she walked into the bathroom to change her youngest daughter.

Michael picked up his youngest son and walked into the front room followed by Phil.

"Daddy, is Santa real, Aimee said he wasn't?" the youngster added. Eddie was about to tell Michael the truth, he knew it would devastate him, but thanks to Aimee they had been rumbled.

"Nah, Aimee's talking rubbish, one of them is real the one who lives in the North Pole, but the ones in the shopping centres well there not the real Santa, they just work for Santa"

"Cool, I'm going to tell Aimee that she is wrong"

"Id leave Aimee alone just now Buddy. Mummy and I are going to go up to her room to tell her how naughty she has been"

"Because she was writing on the bus shelter?" the young boy asked.

"Yes" Eddie said as Rachel into the room holding Isabella who was now all cleaned up.

"Michael why don't you pick a film to watch with Phil"

Michael picked despicable me and got his older brother to put it into the DVD player as Eddie and Rachel went upstairs. Once Isabella was in her cot Rachel knocked on Aimee's door.

"I'm sorry OK" Aimee said as her parents entered her room. Rachel sat on the bed next to her daughter as Eddie pulled out her desk chair to sit on.

"Sorry, just isn't good enough, who were those kids you were with?" Rachel asked

Aimee shrugged her shoulders not wanting to answer the question

"Aimee I don't want to see you shrug your shoulder, or roll your eyes once more, or you can pretty much guarantee we will double whatever punishment we decide on" Rachel said.

"They were Finns friends"

"What school do they go to?" Eddied asked

"What does it matter, they don't go to Waterloo Road"

"Your Father asked you a question" Rachel said sternly "I suggest you answer it"

"Kingsway park" Aimee replied

"I'll speak to Mr Zimmerman on Monday, I want a list of their names" Eddie said, he would call his counterpart at KingswayPark on Monday

"I'm not doing that" Aimee said defiantly.

"I don't think you have much room for negotiating with us" Rachel interjected, "you will write that list of names, and you will not see those kids again, do I make myself clear"

Aimee sat in silence with her eyes firmly down on her hands.

"Aimee, do you understand what your mother just said" Eddie added impatiently

"Yes, I understand, I don't like it though"

"You aren't supposed to like it, now, hand over your phone and laptop" Rachel said, once she had them both in her possession she put them into her bedroom.

Eddie was left alone for a few moment with his daughter "Finn is to come to my office on Monday morning first thing; I want you there as well. Waterloo Road does not take vandalism lightly"

"Fine, whatever"

"You need to seriously think about your attitude, and I want you to go downstairs, and tell Michael your sorry, but what you really meant was the Santa's in the shopping centres weren't real and that of course Santa is real"

"OK, I'll go now" she replied wanting to get away from her parents as soon as possible. Aimee walked downstairs, apologised to Michael and told him she was wrong and sat down on the sofa to watch the film with her brothers.

Rachel whilst in her room called the car insurance to pay for Philips new policy on his car and the dealership to say that Eddie and Phil would be in soon. Rachel left her room and walked into Eddie.

"Hay love, Aimee is downstairs apologising to Michael"

"Good, I'll have another chat with her when you're out. Can you take Phil to get his car, I have sorted the insurance"

"Yes, but I thought we would all take him, that way I can drive back in the car with him so he isn't on his own the first time he drives a new car"

Rachel knew it made sense; they walked into the family room to find their 3 eldest kids watching the Childs movie.

"Aimee" Rachel said, the teenager moved her head round thinking she was going to get told off for not going back to her room. "Go upstairs and get your shoes on, help Michael do the same and put your coat on"

"Where are we going?" she asked

"Never mind, just do it, Phil, you do the same please"

Rachel went upstairs to get the baby ready, whilst Eddie put the back seats of the car up. Ten minutes later Aimee and Philip were in the very back of the car, the two younger kids in their car seats in the middle and Eddie and Rachel in the front. It wasn't long until they were at the car dealership. They walked through the doors and Philip was awestruck, he was not expecting a car.

"You don't need to do this, really, I don't need a car. I mean I would like one, but I can't accept it"

"Yes you can" Rachel said as she put an arm around Phil whilst holding Isabella with the other.

"This is a big responsibility, driving is something you need to take care doing, one little mistake can have disastrous results, and your father and I trust you to be responsible. If your not, the keys will be taken off you, do you understand"

"I do, Thanks"

"Oh, and Phil, this means you can be your sisters taxi, give us a break, but lucky for you, she wont be going anywhere for a while"

They were greeted by the sales man who took them around earlier that day, and soon Phil had the keys to his car. He and Eddie got into his brand new Corsa, whilst Rachel drove the Volvo home.

Phil was so happy sitting behind the steering wheel of his new car, but slightly nervous to drive the quick drive home.

"All right Mate, lets just do this calmly, just put the car into gear, take the hand break off and drive away slowly".

Rachel and the younger kids arrived home quickly; she changed Isabella whilst Michael and Aimee went to finish watching their movie.

"Aimee, can you come and help me with dinner?" Rachel asked

"Do I need to?"

"Yes, you need to, it wasn't a question" Rachel said impatiently as her daughter came through to the kitchen.

"Start pealing the potatoes" she ordered, as her daughter stomped over

"I really don't understand you today. You should know better than to vandalise a bus shelter"

"I know it was wrong Mum"

"Then why did you do it"

"To look Cool"

"And do you think it made you cool, as I don't think it did. I think that you were trying to get Finn and those other kids to like you, so you went along with what they were doing"

"I guess"

"And that is exactly why you are not to see those kids again and you're grounded"

"For how long?"

"Your father and I will discuss it tonight, once you have peeled those potatoes, can you set the table, and then off up to your room"

"There is nothing to do in my room" Aimee said huffily

"Do your homework, read a book, or how about you have a think about how stupid you have been".

Phil and Eddie came in, they had went a detour home to give Philip some practice, then he had decided to go see Botlon and Paul after dinner, they were both going to be so jealous.


	56. Chapter 56

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews, don't worry there will be some Aimee/Rachel boning time soon. This is just a little short chapter.**

Dinner was finally ready, Michael's movie was over and he had now emptied the entire contents of his Lego box on the floor of the living room. Philip had been out in the driveway looking at his car and learning about the controls, he wanted to make sure he knew where the window wipers were and how to turn the lights on etc.

"Michael, can you please put your Lego away?" Rachel asked nicely

"Noooo, I'm still building my castle" the young boy whined

"You can finish it after dinner, but I want all the unused Lego in the box before someone stands on it"

"Please Mummy, I don't want to" he said picking up a handful of Lego and hurling across the room and hitting the TV.

Rachel was not impressed, why they couldn't have a quiet day with no one in trouble and no tantrums.

"Young Man, go sit on the naughty step" Rachel said to hear protest from her son. She wasn't impressed with is behaviour.

Michael stomped over and sat on the bottom seat with his bottom lip petted.

"You can stay there until I tell you" Rachel said before calling upstairs from Aimee to come down for dinner, but there was no reply. Eddie had been in the study doing some work, when he came out to find Michael on the naughty step.

"What's he doing there?" Eddie asked

"He didn't want to put his Lego away, and instead chucked it at the TV" Rachel replied as Eddie glared at his son.

"I'm calling up to Aimee, but I don't think she is there, can you watch Michael and Ill go check"

Rachel went upstairs to find her eldest daughters room empty, she checked the rest of the house, but she was no where to be seen


	57. Chapter 57

Why didn't her parents understand, she couldn't just grass the other kids up, if she did they would know it was her, and she would be for it, they would beat her up. Why had she been so stupid, she knew why, she just wanted to fit in, to be cool, but they were a gang and they were cool?

She walked towards the park, it was part of their turf, but to get there she had to walk through the other gang's area, she could see some teenagers in the distance, they weren't her friends, and they were their rivals. She hoped they hadn't seen her, or that they didn't know who she was, but she wasn't going to be lucky. Her legs picked up pace through their area, she needed to get out as soon as possible.

"Oh, look its Sharkey's little girl friend" one of the girls shouted. The girls started walking towards her, they were circling her with no way out.

"I'm just passing through" Aimee said shakily, she didn't want any trouble

"But its not your patch" one of the girls said as she got closer.

"I'll leave" Aimee said "I don't want any trouble"

"You were asking for trouble just by walking down this street"

The circle of girls got closer, and just as one was about to punch Aimee they were startled by car lights. Aimee couldn't believe who it was. Suddenly Bolton jumped out the car, he grabbed Aimee and bundled her into the back seat as Phil quickly drove away.

"Thank you" Aimee said to Phil and Bolton "I was so scared"

"Well, what the hell do you expect, everyone knows Sharkey's with the Kingsway gang" Bolton said.

"Please don't tell Mum and Dad"

"I have to tell them, what you are doing is dangerous, you could have been killed"

They finally arrived home, Eddies car wasn't there as he to was out looking for Aimee, Rachel was pacing up and down the living room. Isabella wasn't settling and Michael had resumed building his castle.

The door opened and Rachel ran out of the living room to find Bolton, Philip and Aimee walking through the door.

"Thank God" Rachel shouted relieved pulling Aimee into a big hug.

"Don't ever do that again!" Rachel shouted letting her daughter go "you had me worried sick, it's a good job Bolton had an idea where you would be going to"

"Thank you boys" Rachel said turning to her son and his best mate.

"No bother Miss" Bolton replied

"We are just going to pop out to the pictures now" Philip said as the 2 boys headed back to Philips car.

"Aimee go to the kitchen, there is some dinner in the microwave, you must be starving" Rachel said as her daughter for this first time today did what she was told.

"Michael, its nearly bed time, can you please put your Lego away, and then go put your pyjamas on and brush your teeth, and I don't want to hear any complaining or you will be banned from your Lego for a week"

He definitely didn't want that to happen, he quickly started to put the unused Lego into the box before going upstairs to get ready for bed. Rachel quickly sent a text to Eddie asking him to come home.

Soon, Aimee had finished her dinner, Eddie was home, and upstairs reading Michael his bedtime story and Rachel was in the living room just about to feed Isabella. Aimee walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, she knew Rachel was going to want to talk, but it was the last thing Aimee wanted to do. There was no way she wanted Rachel to realise how stupid she was, although she was terrified of what they were all going to do to her.

"Do you want to feed your sister?" Rachel asked. This was a ploy of Rachel's, once Aimee was sat down with her sister being fed, she wouldn't be able to get up and run off. She would need to talk, Rachel didn't want to shout, or scold, she was worried and just wanted to find out the facts.

"OK" Aimee said sitting on the sofa next to her mum. Rachel Isabella gently into her arms and handed the bottle over.

"Remember to make sure the milk gets into the top honey" Rachel reminded as she placed an arm around Aimee's shoulder.

"Mum, I'm sorry about today, I've been really stupid and I'm scared"

"You're not scared of me and your Dad are you Sweetie?" Rachel asked concerned.

"I'm scared you will be angry, but I'm more scared of what's going to happen to me now; Finn is part of the Kingsway Gang, that's who those kids were today. I went back to see them tonight, to explain that I wouldn't grass them up. If I grass them up they will be after me, but, I met some of another gang on the way, they know I'm with Finn, they were ready to attack me when Phil and Bolton turned up"

"Sweetheart, they aren't going to get anywhere near you, you are grounded so you wont be out without your Father or I for a long time. Outside School you will not be seeing Finn and inside School you're to keep away from him"

"But, Mum, some of those kids in the other gang go to Waterloo Road"

"No one is going to hurt you in school, if they do your father will come down on them so hard they wont know what's hit them, besides there is only a few days left and we'll be on holiday"

Aimee sighed and shifted her arm slightly moving her sister as a tear fell from her eye.

"Mum, I promise I'll start to be good, I'll ask Sam and Lauren if they will be my friends again. I'll stop hanging with Finn, I'll be really good"

"Well, I'm glad to hear it darling and I promise everything will be OK" Rachel kissed the top of her daughters head.

"All done" Aimee said holding up the empty bottle, which Rachel took out her hand and placed on the table.

"Now its time to wind her" Rachel said, Aimee lifted her sister over her shoulder like Rachel had shown her before and gently rubbed her back, until she burped.

"Well done, you're such a good big sister" Rachel said as she lifted Isabella out her daughters arms.

Aimee smiled, she loved to spend time with her little sister and her mum, she felt safe sitting next to her Mother.

"Now she needs changed, do you want her back" Rachel said, Aimee giggled

"No thanks, I'll leave that to you" Aimee said quiet glad to hand her back.


	58. Chapter 58

Why didn't her parents understand, she couldn't just grass the other kids up, if she did they would know it was her, and she would be for it, they would beat her up. Why had she been so stupid, she knew why, she just wanted to fit in, to be cool, but they were a gang and they were cool?

She walked towards the park, it was part of their turf, but to get there she had to walk through the other gang's area, she could see some teenagers in the distance, they weren't her friends, and they were their rivals. She hoped they hadn't seen her, or that they didn't know who she was, but she wasn't going to be lucky. Her legs picked up pace through their area, she needed to get out as soon as possible.

"Oh, look its Sharkey's little girl friend" one of the girls shouted. The girls started walking towards her, they were circling her with no way out.

"I'm just passing through" Aimee said shakily, she didn't want any trouble

"But its not your patch" one of the girls said as she got closer.

"I'll leave" Aimee said "I don't want any trouble"

"You were asking for trouble just by walking down this street"

The circle of girls got closer, and just as one was about to punch Aimee they were startled by car lights. Aimee couldn't believe who it was. Suddenly Bolton jumped out the car, he grabbed Aimee and bundled her into the back seat as Phil quickly drove away.

"Thank you" Aimee said to Phil and Bolton "I was so scared"

"Well, what the hell do you expect, everyone knows Sharkey's with the Kingsway gang" Bolton said.

"Please don't tell Mum and Dad"

"I have to tell them, what you are doing is dangerous, you could have been killed"

They finally arrived home, Eddies car wasn't there as he to was out looking for Aimee, Rachel was pacing up and down the living room. Isabella wasn't settling and Michael had resumed building his castle.

The door opened and Rachel ran out of the living room to find Bolton, Philip and Aimee walking through the door.

"Thank God" Rachel shouted relieved pulling Aimee into a big hug.

"Don't ever do that again!" Rachel shouted letting her daughter go "you had me worried sick, it's a good job Bolton had an idea where you would be going to"

"Thank you boys" Rachel said turning to her son and his best mate.

"No bother Miss" Bolton replied

"We are just going to pop out to the pictures now" Philip said as the 2 boys headed back to Philips car.

"Aimee go to the kitchen, there is some dinner in the microwave, you must be starving" Rachel said as her daughter for this first time today did what she was told.

"Michael, its nearly bed time, can you please put your Lego away, and then go put your pyjamas on and brush your teeth, and I don't want to hear any complaining or you will be banned from your Lego for a week"

He definitely didn't want that to happen, he quickly started to put the unused Lego into the box before going upstairs to get ready for bed. Rachel quickly sent a text to Eddie asking him to come home.

Soon, Aimee had finished her dinner, Eddie was home, and upstairs reading Michael his bedtime story and Rachel was in the living room just about to feed Isabella. Aimee walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, she knew Rachel was going to want to talk, but it was the last thing Aimee wanted to do. There was no way she wanted Rachel to realise how stupid she was, although she was terrified of what they were all going to do to her.

"Do you want to feed your sister?" Rachel asked. This was a ploy of Rachel's, once Aimee was sat down with her sister being fed, she wouldn't be able to get up and run off. She would need to talk, Rachel didn't want to shout, or scold, she was worried and just wanted to find out the facts.

"OK" Aimee said sitting on the sofa next to her mum. Rachel Isabella gently into her arms and handed the bottle over.

"Remember to make sure the milk gets into the top honey" Rachel reminded as she placed an arm around Aimee's shoulder.

"Mum, I'm sorry about today, I've been really stupid and I'm scared"

"You're not scared of me and your Dad are you Sweetie?" Rachel asked concerned.

"I'm scared you will be angry, but I'm more scared of what's going to happen to me now; Finn is part of the Kingsway Gang, that's who those kids were today. I went back to see them tonight, to explain that I wouldn't grass them up. If I grass them up they will be after me, but, I met some of another gang on the way, they know I'm with Finn, they were ready to attack me when Phil and Bolton turned up"

"Sweetheart, they aren't going to get anywhere near you, you are grounded so you wont be out without your Father or I for a long time. Outside School you will not be seeing Finn and inside School you're to keep away from him"

"But, Mum, some of those kids in the other gang go to Waterloo Road"

"No one is going to hurt you in school, if they do your father will come down on them so hard they wont know what's hit them, besides there is only a few days left and we'll be on holiday"

Aimee sighed and shifted her arm slightly moving her sister as a tear fell from her eye.

"Mum, I promise I'll start to be good, I'll ask Sam and Lauren if they will be my friends again. I'll stop hanging with Finn, I'll be really good"

"Well, I'm glad to hear it darling and I promise everything will be OK" Rachel kissed the top of her daughters head.

"All done" Aimee said holding up the empty bottle, which Rachel took out her hand and placed on the table.

"Now its time to wind her" Rachel said, Aimee lifted her sister over her shoulder like Rachel had shown her before and gently rubbed her back, until she burped.

"Well done, you're such a good big sister" Rachel said as she lifted Isabella out her daughters arms.

Aimee smiled, she loved to spend time with her little sister and her mum, she felt safe sitting next to her Mother.

"Now she needs changed, do you want her back" Rachel said, Aimee giggled

"No thanks, I'll leave that to you" Aimee said quiet glad to hand her back.


End file.
